Puedo perderte si no tengo cuidado SEGUNDA PARTE
by OlderSkyland18
Summary: Los celos y la obsecion no es la mejor manera de demostrar el verdadero amor YAOI Ryou X Bakura, Mariku X Marik ... Atem X ? Continuacion del Fanfic del 2008, una disculpa a todos de corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada este fanfic es una continuación del pasado fic con el título **PUEDO PERDERTE SI NO TENGO CUIDADO** , debido a problemas con mi cuenta y con mis contraseñas, la cuenta con la que podía subir el material no pudo ser recuperada, se perdió y tuve que crear una nueva.

Una sincera disculpa a pequebalam y Lrivaille26, por haberse tomado la molestia de leer el fic, que por años jamás se actualizo y dejarme sus comentarios, lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, probablemente no vuelvan a ver esto, pero si (como yo) regresan a la página de fanfiction net, encontraran el cierre que habían esperado, espero poder dárselos, y que sea de su agrado, porque sinceramente solo por sus comentarios regrese a terminar el Fic después de tantos años de no tener actividad.

ADVERTENCIA ESTE ES UN FIC YAOI (RELACION HOMBRE X HOMBRES) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE FIC. NO LO LEAS.

*Los personajes usados en este fic son sacados del anime y manga Yu-Gi-Oh, no me pertenecen, pero el fic, si es mio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Conocerte._

Por centésima ves el cepillo de madera con suaves cerdas doradas se deslizo con facilidad por la blanca y larga cabellera de Ryou, que por el momento cubría en su totalidad el pecho del muchacho, asemejando un chaleco de cabellos albinos, repletos de electricidad, el cepillarlo constantemente tanto tiempo había logrado tal efecto, pero el chiquillo estaba muy poco interesado en ello, sus ojos estaban perdidos en su reflejo, en ese dulce reflejo de sus labios rojos, tratando de recordar como los había utilizado para besar aquella noche a Bakura.

Ese suave rose y ese dulce contacto le hicieron estremecerse a tal grado que su ropa llego a incomodarle, esa fresca brisa que mecía sus cortinas blancas se apodero de él, haciéndole cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos castaños, estaba tan pensativo y esos pensamientos eran tan dispersos, el creer que tendría una cita con Bakura le ponía los nervios de punta, el pensar que eran algo más le dejaba una extraña pero cálida sensación, algo nuevo para el albino.

Por fin detuvo sus manos, el cepillado constante había terminado y ahora parecía estar llegando de golpe a su realidad, ¿Bakura era su pareja? Exactamente qué tipo de relación podían llegar a tener ambos, vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años también habían dormido juntos un par de noches en las que no precisamente habían dormido de lados opuestos en la cama, sino mas bien uno casi enzima del otro; se habían besado un par de veces, y Ryou había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea, y además habían tenido intimidad, no como el chiquillo hubiese querido, seguía muy adolorido y pensativo respecto de ello, pero al comparar los toques de Bakura y Atem estaba cien por ciento convencido de que si Atem hubiese sido el que abuso de él no reaccionaria de la misma manera.

-Entonces…. ¿Bakura me gusta? ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! pero…. ¿El sentirá algo por mi? Y si es así entonces…. ¿Somos pareja? Nunca me ha dicho nada…..- Nuevamente sus cejas se arquearon, estaba confundido, jamás había sentido algo parecido, esa incertidumbre parecía quemarle, necesitaba averiguarlo.

\- Debo - El albino dejo salir un pesado y largo suspiro que parecía hundir un poco más de lo normal su pequeño pecho. - Debo preguntárselo personalmente. - El chiquillo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, estaba asustado otra vez, pero en verdad necesitaba respuesta a esa pregunta, tal vez Bakura solo había sido muy cortés con el por todo el tiempo que fue un insensible ante el claro sufrimiento del menor.

Ryou era un chico de naturaleza tímida y muy pasivo, además jamás se había sentido correspondido y no deseaba provocar a Bakura, era cierto que meditaba la posibilidad de besarle en ciertas ocasiones, pero sabía que su Yami buscaba algo mas, algo que en ese momento no podía ofrecerle y tal vez, no quisiera hacer en mucho tiempo.

Después de meditar un poco más la situación el dueño del anillo se levanto de su lugar y salió de su habitación, no sin antes mojar un poco su cabello, tanta electricidad le había producido algo de calor y no deseaba ser visto con un gran algodón de azúcar blanco en la cabeza, cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de manera cuidadosa tratando de no lastimarse mucho al bajar, con ese fuerte vendaje se sentía un tanto sofocado en cada movimiento que hacía, pero sabía que con algo de reposo estaría bien, las costillas eran algo que podía sanar por sí solo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la cocina y miro a Bakura, estaba de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida y un vaso de agua en las manos, parecía estar contemplando la inmensidad, tal vez estaba preguntándose lo mismo que el pequeño.

\- Hola - Esa dulce y melodiosa voz de Ryou hizo girar a Bakura para encontrarle de pie frente a la puerta, se veía tan radiante como siempre, los colores claros resaltaban su pureza y esa hermosa fragilidad que tanto fascinaba al ladrón de tumbas que le examinaba de pies a cabeza sin darse cuenta. - ¿P-podemos hablar un minuto? - Interrogo con algo de nerviosismo el albino tratando de mantener y guardar la calma, pero ver caminar a Bakura hacia él le hacía perder todo ese valor del que se había armado segundos atrás, ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse un poco.

\- Seguro - Respondió el mayor tomando con gentileza a Ryou para sentarlo en una de las sillas de la barra

\- V-veo que ya reparaste el comedor, s-se ve muy bien - Dijo el chico tratando de evadir por sí mismo el tema.

\- ¿Qué? Ah sí aun no lo reparo por completo ¿De qué querías hablarme? - Por un momento el hombre iba a dar una detallada explicación de las cosas que debía y no debía hacer, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto inquietaba a su pequeño ángel, la luz de sus ojos parecía dispersarse y nuevamente podía notar ese temblor en sus manos.

\- B-bueno yo, en realidad no quería hablar de nada en especial es que….Yo quería, bueno q-quiero….. - Giro levemente la cabeza cambiando el gesto. -N-nada- Dijo Ryou tímidamente frotando su brazo, se sentía muy apenado y realmente no tenía valor en este instante para poder preguntarle a Bakura sobre lo que sentía, además esos orbes rojos aun le asustaban un poco.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijo el otro algo confundido, algunas veces no comprendía a Ryou, pero trataba de darle su espacio. - Bueno, ¿pensaste a donde quieres salir a comer? - Interrogo el mayor cambiando de tema, si su abou no deseaba hablar de algo en especial Bakura no quería dejarlo ir tan fácil esta vez, necesitaba verle un rato y seguir escuchando su voz, aunque el niño no dijera nada coherente como minutos atrás había ocurrido.

El hombre se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en la silla junto al pequeño que lo miro con algo de desconcierto, sentir nuevamente la presencia del espíritu tan cerca causaba en Ryou una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

\- Ah! no he pensado en ello perdón, lo olvide - Comento rápidamente el chiquillo comenzando a jugar con sus manos. - Podemos ir a un lugar que me gustaba visitar con Yug…..- Ryou paro en seco de inmediato, quedando helado al escuchar como esas palabras habían abandonado sus labios, ese había sido un gran descuido, rápidamente bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios para silenciarse a sí mismo, esperando no recibir castigo alguno por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Con Yugi? Salías con Yugi - Pregunto el ladrón levantando ligeramente las cejas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, conocía bien a Yugi, pero no podía dejar de compararlo con su contraparte a la que si odiaba profundamente.

\- No no no no, es que íbamos todos juntos, Marik, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai y Yugi…. Solíamos ir a un lugar, solo fui un par de veces. - Se apresuro a decir el menor de los albinos.

\- ¿Y Atem salía con ustedes? - Interrogo con interés Bakura tratando de mantener sereno su rostro, no deseaba asustar a Ryou.

\- No…..-Respondió el dueño del anillo mirando sus zapatillas deportivas, notando como Bakura acercaba lentamente una de sus manos a su rostro.

\- ¿No?- El hombre levanto ligeramente el rostro de Ryou, quería mirarle y no hacerle daño, su pregunta en realidad era meramente confirmación de lo que el niño le decía, no le interesaba en este momento saber si había estado o no con Atem, por la cantidad de fotografías que tenia de Ryou era obvio que lo seguía todos los días desde que ponía un pie fuera de casa.

\- A veces, perdóname es que no conozco muchos lugares, casi no salía de casa discúlpame yo no sé lo que digo pensare en otra cosa, será mejor que suba a mi habitación a pensar - Ryou se levantó de su asiento, la cercanía de Bakura le estaba incomodando y esa mirada carente de alegría le recordaba a sus viejos ayeres.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Ryou? - El Yami se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar alzando la voz para sujetar a Ryou del brazo y atraerlo hacia él, tomándolo por la quijada para obligar a mirarlo.

\- A-ah a-ah a-ah n-ningún lado - dijo mientras Bakura le acorralaba contra la pared tratando de no hacerle daño a Ryou, pero en ese estado sería inevitable, como no romper una muñeca de cristal. Sin previo aviso y sin darle un segundo al menor para reaccionar Bakura deposito sus labios sobre los del niño, uniendo los mismos en un fuerte abrazo, el espíritu milenario despego una de sus manos de la pared para tomar al joven por la estrecha cintura y atraerle más a su cuerpo, notando que este no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia, pero si podía sentir el frágil cuerpo del chico temblar bajo sus poderosos brazos.

Las delgadas manos de Ryou se posaron en los hombros de Bakura con delicadeza, para deslizarse por su largo cabello hasta que el guardián profundizar un poco más, tratando de ser suave y de no asustar más de la cuenta a su protegido, ser un buen tipo era difícil, pero lo sería si así podía permanecer al lado de ese hermoso ser, minutos después se separo lentamente de él, una probadita de cielo pensó para sí mismo.

Los suaves labios del dueño del anillo estaban siendo devorados por el profanador de tumbas, que mantenía sus manos adheridas a la espalda baja de su compañero, disfrutaba tanto el poder volver a besar a Ryou, sentirle tan cerca de su cuerpo, respirar ese perfume de vainilla que emanaba de su piel, pero lo mejor de todo era que el menor de los albinos parecía querer responder a su beso, seguirle el ritmo.

Abrió los ojos y noto que el chico aun cerraba los suyos, su rostro seguía elevado ligeramente y sus labios permanecían un tanto abiertos, hasta que poco a poco los orbes castaños de Ryou se debelaron, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente pero aun había algo extraño para Bakura en esa imagen.

\- ¿Te molesta que haga cosas como estas? - Interrogo dudoso el mayor de los albinos aun sosteniendo la cintura de su luz, le mantenía muy cerca de él, sentir la fragilidad de Ryou le enloquecía.

\- No, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras…. ¿P-puedo yo también? - Eran ese tipo de comentarios y ese tipo de acciones que hacían irresistible a Ryou, uno de los motivos por los que habían robado el corazón de Bakura era esa pura y genuina inocencia proveniente del menor.

\- Si, cuando tú quieras - Respondió sonriéndole, por algún extraño motivo Bakura seguía notando algo diferente en Ryou, es decir, se le veía pálido como de costumbre y gracias a los medicamentos y ungüentos sus heridas estaban desapareciendo, pero había algo más que no podía descifrar.

Ryou sonrió y bajo la mirada un poco para después decir. - Entonces debo de subirme a una silla todo el tiempo….o acostumbrarme a que me cargues como ahora. -

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Bakura bajo la mirada inmediatamente, era cierto, podía divisar los tenis de Ryou que colgaban a una altura considerable sobre el suelo, suspendidos en el aire, miro sus manos, era cierto que con ambas había abrazado a Ryou y le seguía sosteniendo de igual manera, pero sería imposible para el creer que su luz pesara tan poco, es decir era muy esbelto o el muy fuerte o tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el ladrón estuviera mutando para transformarse en Hulk.

\- Jajaja no lo notaste? - Dijo divertidamente Ryou que movió ligeramente su pies juntándolos y separándolos un poco al mismo tiempo que soltaba uno de los mechones blancos de Bakura y colocaba su mano sobre su boca escondiendo su sonrisa, al dueño del anillo le parecía sumamente gracioso que su Yami no hubiese notado nada.

\- Eso explica porque puedo mirarte sin inclinarme - Dijo Bakura tratando de disimular su sorpresa, era cierto, la cabeza de Ryou le llegaba al pecho con algo de dificultad, el chico no era bajito tenía una estatura promedio, pero Bakura si que era alto.

\- Creo que si - Dijo el menor con un tono de falsa y divertida preocupación tratando de no moverse demasiado, aun contra la pared el firme agarre de su Yami le mantenía muy limitado en movilidad.

Bakura miro nuevamente a su amado y le abrazo con gentileza, en verdad deseaba arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo en ese instante, sentir nuevamente su piel contra la suya, poder experimentar ese placer de estar dentro de Ryou, pero sabía que debía esperar y tal vez la espera seria más larga de lo que hubiese podido ser.

Ryou devolvió el abrazo, se sentía un poco más tranquilo estando con el espíritu de esa manera, con algo de cuidado tomo uno de los mechones blancos de Bakura y comenzó a jugar con él, su cabello tenía un tono más grisáceo que el suyo y también era más corto.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta hace un rato…. ¿Que sientes por mí? ¿Qué somos tú y yo? - Dijo el chico desde su posición, su voz era escuchada fuerte y clara por Bakura que se separo un poco de él para mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Aun no lo sabes? Es mi culpa soy malo para estas cosas. - Bakura guio aun en el aire a Ryou para sentarlo sobre la barra que segundos atrás habían ocupado el dueño del anillo, a veces le sorprendía cual fácil era manipular el cuerpo del chico.

\- Lamento no haber sido claro contigo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas. - Dijo con franqueza el mayor apartando un poco del cabello que cubría uno de los ojos de su amado, para poder admirar mejor su rostro que parecía adquirir rápidamente un color durazno, rojizo tal vez.

\- No soy una persona romántica como Mariku que dice todo lo que siente y eso, pero creo que en este momento es necesario, se que estas confundido por mi cambio de actitud pero, el día en que…. - Hizo una breve pausa para respirar hondo y dejar salir un largo suspiro. - Paso lo que paso, fue buscar un pretexto absurdo para hacer lo que verdaderamente quería hacer, necesitaba quitarme este deseo por ti que me comía por dentro y verte llegar con la sudadera de alguien más me hizo creer que tú te me escapabas de las manos y creí que terminaría con eso ese día pero cada vez te necesito mas y mas, no quiero dañarte, el verte sufrir me parte el corazón, me hace sentir nefasto, no deseo retenerte a mi lado, pero si quiero ser claro contigo, hare hasta lo imposible para que me permitas ser tu pareja o me des una oportunidad, porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti, eres parte fundamental de mi vida y puedo decir que lo que siento por ti ya es amor. - Los ojos de menor sorprendían a Bakura, el chiquillo estaba perplejo, sus mejillas pintaban un tono completamente rojo y el temblor de sus manos se hacía más que evidente, el menor no dejaba de mirar al ladrón, parecía estar acomodando cosas dentro de su cabeza mientras su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Yo, s-si quiero ser tu pareja, p-pero no puedo….hacer t-tú ya sabes qué y-yo-

\- Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso, las parejas hacen el amor sí, pero eso eventualmente se dará y no quiero volver a obligarte a nada Ryou deja de pensar en eso - Bakura beso la frente del chiquillo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. - Yo quiero verte feliz y hacerte feliz, no busco lastimarte nuevamente, creo que no me había disculpado por lo que te hice, fue lo peor que se le puede hacer a alguien, y más si amas a esa persona, actué como un animal, sé que soy uno y no tengo justificación para ello, no puedo reparar lo que te hice antes, pero puedo hacerte feliz a partir de ahora, si me permites permanecer a tu lado. -

-N-no, está bien, no fue tan m-malo…..¿T-tú, estabas feliz de hacer eso conmigo? - Interrogo Ryou bajando la mirada, el recordar las manos de Bakura arañando su piel y sus salvajes movimientos le hacían sentir escalofríos.

\- Haamm….Honestamente en ese preciso momento si, porque te estaba mirando de otra manera, con lujuria, pasión y deseo pero créeme no volverá a repetirse, te sigo deseando de la misma manera pero no quiero lastimarte de nuevo, voy a controlar los impulsos que siento sobre ti, yo….Yo solamente quiero verte feliz, hacerte feliz.- El ser honesto con Ryou tal vez lo asustaría per prefería eso a engañarle todo el tiempo como años atrás.

\- Gracias.- Dijo el menor. - Gracias por disculparte, y por tatar de enmendar las cosas…..Yo también estoy tratando de olvidar, pero necesito tiempo. - El rostro sereno de Bakura pareció apagarse al escuchar esas palabras, pero continuo sonriendo, esperando que el chico no hubiera notado aquel gesto sombrío que se había apoderado de él segundos atrás, si necesitaba tiempo le daría el necesario, el que el necesitara y más, con tal de ser perdonado y verle feliz.

\- N-no esa clase de tiempo, no quiero que te vayas ni que te alejes, quiero, y-yo…..quiero conocerte, quiero saber de ti, me gustaría saber que te gusta, que no te gusta, cosas así. - Lo que Ryou pedía era verdad, quería conocer bien a Bakura, tenían poco viviendo juntos, pero en todo ese tiempo las cosas en casa eran bastante tensas, violentas y la charla entre ellos no corría con fluidez; conocía muy poco al espíritu, sabía que le gustaba caminar descalzo sobre el piso frio, y que amaba el té de jengibre, pero esos pequeños detalles no eran suficientes para poder armar una imagen del verdadero Bakura, ese que tenía en este momento frente a si, el que lo estaba examinando con esa sonrisa perversa.

\- Bueno, ¿Ya sabes que me gustas tú cierto? - Interrogo con una ligera sonrisa mirando los ojos de Ryou, su bello rostro blanco seguía teniendo ese leve sonrojo que le hacía realmente irresistible a la vista.

\- N-no no lo sabía, m-me entere hace rato que me lo dijiste. - La respuesta del hikari era sincera, no sabía que Bakura sentía algo por él, ni que le gustaba, era precisamente a eso a lo que había bajado a conversar, ahora después de varios actos que se ordenaron en su joven mente, entendía que si, Bakura tenía sentimientos hacia él, y no era precisamente de amistad, si no, querer formar un lazo mucho más profundo y estrecho.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya eso será un problema. - Dijo colocando las manos sobre la barra acortando la distancia de los dos, su cercanía era tal que podía sentir la respiración de Ryou, y juraría que podía escuchar también su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, despego su mano derecha de la barra y con un sutil movimiento aparto el cabello del hombro izquierdo del dueño de la sortija, aquel movimiento le provoco escalofríos. - ¿Debo ser más explícito contigo verdad? - Susurro Bakura al oído del peliblanco, dando en el acto un furtivo beso sobre la suave piel del cuello del pequeño, que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trato de bajar de la barra, sonriendo con nerviosismo y timidez, colocando todo su cabello sobre su lado izquierdo, peinándolo con los dedos frenéticamente.

\- N-n-no tanto, s-si entiendo. -Ante aquellas palabras Bakura no pudo hacer más que soltar una sonora carcajada, que no pudo disimular.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos conocernos mejor el uno al otro, y planeo que así sea, tratare de mantenerme muy tranquilo, es solo que me enamora mucho tu reacción, no puedo evitarlo. -

\- Si, ya veo que te diviertes. - Dijo el chico mirando el suelo sin dejar de sonreír, sostener la mirada de Bakura mucho tiempo le resultaba muchas veces imposible, ya que una gran cantidad de imágenes le abrumaban la mente.

\- Se me ocurre que podemos comer algo aquí en casa, una cena en el nuevo comedor, ¿te suena bien? -

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho. - La voz de Ryou por fin se escuchaba más viva, más alegre, más relajada, en realidad el chico tenía un timbre de voz muy agradable, jamás lo había escuchado con tanta atención como hoy. - ¿Puedo cocinar yo? -

\- Por su puesto. -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El eco de los gemidos de Marik resonaba en el cuarto de baño, ambos chicos habían decidido tomar una ducha juntos, pero había terminado en algo más que un baño casual, justo ahora terminaban de demostrarse ese creciente afecto que se habían negado en años, ahora cada ocasión seria buena para amarse.

\- Creo que tengo que volver a darme un baño - Dijo Mariku sonriendo, arrancándole una sonora carcajada a Marik que permanecía de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente limpiando su rostro.

\- ¿Esto de darnos baños juntos no va a funcionar sabes? - Le dijo el espíritu al otro acercándose a él para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

\- ¿Tú crees? Jajajaja por cierto debemos ir por el auto - Comento el menor de los egipcios tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido, entre las caricias de su Yami y el vapor del agua era una tarea bastante difícil.

\- Ya lo había olvidado, porque no nos quedamos todo el día en casa - Dijo seductoramente Mariku abrazando nuevamente a Marik para atraerlo aun mas a su cuerpo, el sentir la piel mojada del otro le era realmente placentero.

\- … Lo meditare - Contesto eufórico Marik cerrando por fin el agua caliente, ambos debían salir de la ducha llevaban ya un buen rato en ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Sé que después de muchos años esto debe de ser un insulto, es muy poco material, lo entiendo, pero tengo muchos años sin hacer esto, me resulta algo difícil, pero me voy adaptando, esperando cumplir hasta terminar este fic, como debe ser.

Que tengan un excelente día!

Att OlderSkyland18


	2. Aura Obscura

_Hola a todos! Saludos desde mi lugar, espero que estén teniendo un excelente día en donde quiera que se encuentren, les traigo este capítulo que iba de la mano con el número 18, pero debido a que era bastante largo decidí dividirlo en dos para no aburrirlos mucho._

 _Tratare de subir capitulo cada semana._

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Este capítulo es_ _ **YAOI,**_ _relaciones_ _ **HOMBRE CON HOMBRE**_ _, si no te gusta este tipo de fic, es mejor que no continúes leyendo._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Aura obscura.**_

El sol de otoño iluminaba la espesa hierba naranja que cubría el hermoso jardín de la casa de Yugi, los cristales empañados por el vapor de la tetera que contenía chocolate caliente desdibujaban el rostro cansado del joven de cabellos tricolor que observaba los autos fuera de su hogar mientras su mente permanecía en otro lugar, ajeno a la plática de sus queridos amigos.

\- Lo sé, mi hermana tampoco podía creerlo, por fin el hermano bueno para nada gano algo en un concurso, esto del duelo de monstruos definitivamente es lo mío. - Dijo con alegría Katsuya sonriendo mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, y no era para menos, gracias a su habilidad con las cartas había sido capaz de ganar el concurso y llevarse a casa una hermosa camioneta último modelo y una gratificación económica que le ayudaría a poder comprar su propio hogar.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti Katsuya, te la mereces. -Aplaudió la chica mientras colocaba las tazas en la mesa, dejando caer varios bombones dentro de los recipientes.

\- Estoy seguro de que no hubieras corrido con la misma suerte si Yugi se hubiera inscrito en ese torneo. - Agrego Tristán tomando un par de bombones extra de la bolsa y agregándolos a su taza mientras sonreía, pelear con el rubio era algo que adoraba hacer.

\- Disculpa, ¿dudas del gran Katsuya? - Recrimino el otro elevando uno de sus puños mientras se remangaba un poco la camisa azul.

\- Solo estoy diciendo que si Yugi se hubiera inscrito no tendrías oportunidad con él, te habría vencido y hubieras sido como siempre el segundo lugar- Las palabras de Tristán eran acompañadas por varios sorbos de chocolate caliente que Tea acababa de servir a sus amigos, esperando que eso calmara los ánimos entre los dos, aunque los conocía muy bien y sabía que era parte de su amistad.

\- Repítelo más cerca que mi puño no te escucho. -

\- ¡Dije segundón! Además de segundón sordo - Insistió el moreno mientras Anzu reía por lo bajo.

\- Listo tú te lo ganaste, te romperé la cara. - Ante la amenaza de Joey, Tristán se movió bruscamente a la derecha chocando con el brazo de Yugi que soltó un par de papeles que llevaba en las manos derramando un poco de chocolate sobre la mesa.

\- Hey chicos basta, estoy tratando de ordenar esto. - Regaño el de ojos violeta mientras dejaba de lado sus documentos.

\- Lo sentimos. - Se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo tratando de hacer que el mal rato pasara desapercibido.

\- Es verdad Yugi, tiene mucho tiempo que no entras a uno de esos concursos, te vendría bien un premio como los de Katsuya.- Le animo su novia dedicándole una bella sonrisa que no fue apreciada por el menor, el seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, alejado del mundo donde vivía.

\- Lo se Anzu, es solo que la escuela, la tienda, las deudas y esto de Atem me tienen tan ocupado. - Aquello era verdad, desde hacía varios meses el tricolor no había tenido un segundo de paz, desde que su abuelo había muerto la carga de todas las responsabilidades recaía en él, jamás se imaginó cuantos detalles tenía que llevar a cabo por el mismo, realizar pagos, generar pedidos, cambiar mercancía etc. Sin mencionar los detalles de la casa, las compras, la ropa, la comida, la escuela; Ahora tenía muy poco tiempo para el mismo, siempre estaba en movimiento, arreglando esto y componiendo aquello, y cuando por fin encontraba algo de paz pensaba en Atem, en lo que le estaba sucediendo y el motivo por el cual el ex Faraón se había alejado de él y de su círculo de amigos.

\- Sé que desde que el abuelo no esta es difícil, pero lo has hecho muy bien. - Le apoyo Katsuya sonriéndole tomando un bombón más para su chocolate.

\- Siento que le falló a Atem al dejarlo tan a la deriva, probablemente es por eso que se está portando así, para llamar mi atención, debo hacer algo al respecto, porque sigo ignorándolo, esto puede ser un grito de ayuda que yo me rehusó a escuchar.- Se sinceró el abou de Atem arqueando las cejas, a pesar de haber crecido ya varios centímetros y haber ganado peso y presencia, Yugi seguía siendo el mismo niño pequeño de siempre, ese chico con corazón de oro y actitud valiente frente a sus compañeros.

\- No digas eso viejo, Atem siempre fue diferente, siempre tuvo un aura un tanto obscura. - Comento el hermano de Serenity siendo presa de las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros por aquel comentario. - No me miren así, el hecho de que siempre diga estupideces no quiere decir que algún día no vaya a salir algo cierto de mi boca.- Dijo con el orgullo herido mientras un leve rubor se posaba por sus mejillas.

\- El Katsuya con léxico más amplio tiene razón, Atem siempre fue de esa forma, cuando el abuelo murió lo empezaste a notar tú, pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos.- Reafirmo Tristán con un poco de temor en sus palabras, comenzando con un todo de voz fuerte que iba perdiendo potencia al final.

-Sé que su personalidad siempre fue un tanto "obscura" pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hayamos hecho a un lado de la noche a la mañana. -

\- No lo alejamos, él se alejó de nosotros cuando empezamos a dejar de juntarnos con Ryou. - Respondió rápidamente el rubio mientras se preparaba para un sorbo más de su chocolate, deteniéndose en seco al ver que los ojos de sus amigos se posaban en él nuevamente, era la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Todos sabemos que es así, él se juntaba con nosotros para poder ver a Ryou. - Resoplo tratando de justificar su comentario, había olvidado ya que Yugi ignoraba muchas cosas todavía de su contraparte, y esa era una de ellas.

\- ¡Katsuya no digas eso! Discúlpalo Yugi, el premio se le subió a la cabeza es por eso que dice disparates así. - Rápidamente Anzu trato de cubrir evidencia y rastro alguno de ese comentario tan desatinado, echándole una mirada asesina al rubio que se encogió de hombros, la verdad era algo que no se podía ocultar por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano Yugi se enteraría de un par de cosas, y era mejor que se lo contaran sus propios amigos a alguien que quisiera herirlo.

\- ¿En verdad Atem está enamorado de Ryou? - Los ojos violetas del menor se iluminaron, como si la respuesta al mal carácter de Atem estuviera implícita en esa pregunta, y lo estaba por su puesto.

\- Y dicen que el cabeza hueca soy yo. - Comento Tristán mientras Anzu le proporcionaba un merecido codazo en el estómago que le hizo derramar su taza de chocolate caliente sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejar su taza resoplando por lo bajo.

\- Bueno Yugi, creo que en verdad estabas muy distraído con todo lo que ha pasado a tu alrededor, no es secreto que Atem esté interesado en Ryou. - Si las cosas ya se habían destapado, entonces había que seleccionar las menos difíciles de digerir para Yugi, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de la jovencita que le sonrió tímidamente, acercando su mano a la del otro.

\- ¿Y nunca lo ayudaron a acercarse a él? - El dueño del rompecabezas alejo accidentalmente su mano del agarre de Anzu, que sintió el rechazo inmediatamente y se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda acomodándose el cabello castaño.

\- Viejo, eso es…. -

\- Ya cállate Katsuya siempre dice cosas sin sentido, es mejor que me marche con estos dos, estoy segura de que todavía tienes cuantas pendientes con lo de la tienda y hacer el cierre del mes ya sabes cosas así, yo me tengo que ir con ellos, gracias por el chocolate nos vemos mañana Yugi te amo. - La acelerada acritud de Anzu y el rostro de sus dos compañeros le hicieron pensar diversas cosas, tal vez inventarían una excusa o algún disparate pero estaba feliz de conocer algo más de su Yami, en especial algo tan íntimo como eso.

\- Se portan siempre tan extraños cuando hablamos sobre Atem….- Menciono el chico mientras sus amigos se levantaban. - Algún día entenderé porque….- Agrego mientras se acercaba la bolsa de malvaviscos para él sólo, agregando muchos más a su taza humeante. - ¡Oigan cierren al salir! - Les grito mientras bajaban las escaleras dejando al hikari solo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el tiempo con sus amigos era algo que no cambiaría por nada, aunque se portaran siempre tan diferentes cuando se trataba de Atem.

Con paso veloz la chica camino un par de cuadras mientras jalaba a ambos por las orejas, distraída en sus pensamientos, estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez furiosa que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, ni a donde dirigirse, finalmente encontró una calle lo suficientemente vacía para poder hablar con sus amigos, acorralando a ambos en la pared; una escena un tanto graciosa pues ellos eran mucho más altos que la pequeña Anzu, pero en ese momento su postura le hacía lucir mayor y más poderosa.

\- Ustedes son unos…..¡IDIOTAS! - Grito la jovencita de ojos azules mientras apretaba los puños y los ojos con fuerza, jamás los había llamado idiotas, jamás les había faltado al respeto, y jamás había pronunciado una mala palabra frente a sus amigos, pero esto había sido su límite, sabía perfectamente que la intención de Katsuya y Tristán era contarle a Yugi todo con respecto a Atem y su "obscuro secreto"; Secreto que permanecería oculto hasta saber cómo revelarlo sin causarle más daño a Yugi.

\- LES PROHIBO, LES PROHIBO QUE VUELVAN A MENCIONAR NADA DE ATEM Y MUCHO MENOS NADA DE ESA NOCHE - Les grito frenética la muchacha, tenía el rostro tan rojo que ese color distraía a Tristán.

\- Anzu no creo que….-

\- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS! - Pronuncio mientras les señalaba con un dedo, esos hermosos ojos azules ahora tenían un brillo peculiarmente aterrador, las mejillas de la joven estaban completamente encendidas y sus cortos cabellos castaños encrespándose, la hacían ver similar a un gato a punto de atacar. - Yugi sigue muy afectado por la muerte del abuelo a penas y puede con la tienda, se la pasa firmando cartas en vez de venderlas, su estado financiero no es el mejor, sus calificaciones han bajado y si ustedes que son sus "amigos" no sienten remordimiento por el daño que le haría saber eso a Yugi, imagínense lo que nos dirá Ryou él nos pidió mucha discreción por eso dejamos de juntarnos en grupo con él. -

-No íbamos a decirlo como tú lo dices Tea, el entendería porque nos alejamos de Ryou y entendería porque siempre nos vemos a escondidas, además lo que paso fue suficientemente grave como para seguir mintiéndole, siempre me he sentido mal por ocultarlo. - Se sinceró el moreno llevándose las manos a los costados, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina castaña.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Además Ryou tampoco quiso decirle, quiso mantener esto en secreto, si le contamos Ryou solo se sentirá avergonzado y nunca más va a dirigirnos la palabra y Yugi terminara por deprimirse, acabaremos con dos amistades al mismo tiempo ¿eso es lo que quieren? -

\- Eso que eso fue algo grave, tal vez Atem necesita ayuda y nosotros al no decirle a Yugi se la estamos negando. -

\- ¿En serio? Atem solo necesita un novio, se enamoró de Ryou, él no le correspondió ya se le pasara, un corazón roto no está mal de vez en cuando. - Insistió la de cabellos castaños quitándole importancia al problema abanicando con las manos.

\- Lo dices porque te molesto que eligiera a Ryou y no a ti. -

\- ¡CALLATE KATSUYA! ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE LOS DIGO, NO VOY A REPETIRLO TIENEN PROHIBIDO HABLAR DE ESA NOCHE SI LO HACEN SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO. - La chica giro sobre sus talones, dando media vuelta con dirección contraria a la calle, emprendiendo su paso sin mirar atrás, ese comentario había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, algunas veces odiaba ser amiga de alguien tan distraído con las palabras como lo era Katsuya.

\- Eso último fue demasiado, esta vez si la lastimaste. -

\- Eso quería hacer, ojala reflexione, además nosotros sabemos que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Atem, pero cuando él la rechazo fue directo a los brazos de Yugi, hasta el mismo sabe que ella no lo quiere de verdad. - Ambos chicos suspiraron desganados, lo que había empezado como una tarde cualquiera había terminado con ellos en un vacío callejón a seis cuadras de la casa de su mejor amigo con chocolate seco sobre sus camisas.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea esconderle cosas así a Yugi, siempre que lo hacemos algo sale mal. - Continuo Katsuya sentándose en la banqueta, mirando la calle vacía.

\- Ya ni lo menciones, aún recuerdo esa noche y me eriza la piel, Bakura fue muy salvaje. - Agrego el moreno uniéndosele en la acera, ambos chicos tenían los hombros bajos, y un semblante preocupado.

\- ¿Bakura? Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo si alguien estuviera sobre mi hermana como lo estaba ese degenerado de Atem, le habría dejado exactamente igual. - Desde esa noche el rubio le tenía mucho resentimiento a Atem, tanto que prefería no mirarlo, siempre recordaba aquella escena, los gritos y el llanto de Ryou, el albino le recordaba mucho a su hermana, un ser inocente y frágil, y el hecho de que alguien como ese monstruo quisiera violentarlo de esa forma le hacía hervir la sangre, se alegraba de no haber defendido a Atem cuando Bakura lo hacía pedazos en el suelo de su habitación.

\- No creo que tú seas capaz de quebrar pómulos con tus puños, además ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardó? ¿Un minuto?-

\- Creo que fue menos, en realidad no lo recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo la sangre y el llanto de Ryou… - Katsuya suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba sus manos, sabía que había sido una mala decisión contarle a Anzu lo que había ocurrido, ella más que nadie se sintió herida y desilusionada de Atem al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Los chicos se miraron un segundo, recordando vívidamente aquella noche en la que descubrieron la misteriosa obsesión de él elegido por los dioses con su amigo albino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic, espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo ampliamente el otro capítulo en especial si les gusta un poco el drama, capitulo 18 "estoy aquí".

Saludos a todos y que tengan un excelente día!

Att: OlderSkylan18


	3. Estoy aqui

_Hola a todos, como este es el capítulo número 18 y noten que el nombre de su autora es Older Skyland 18 es un capitulo que quise hacer especial, pero se me paso un poco de extenso así que lean con calma y disfruten del contenido, hay mucho drama aquí para terminar la semana._

 _Espero que les agrade._

 _Este fic tiene contenido_ _ **YAOI**_ _, relación_ _ **Hombre X Hombre**_ _, si no te gusta el material no lo leas._

 _Sin más comencemos con el fic._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Capítulo especial_

" _ **Estoy aquí"**_

Las campanillas del timbre sonaban sin cesar por toda la hermosa casa, zumbando en los oídos del pequeño Ryou que bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras con dirección a la puerta principal, pero ¿quién podía ser el que tocara con tanta insistencia el timbre? no era tarde aun, pero no esperaba visitas, Bakura había salido de la ciudad un par de días, sería imposible que hubiera regresado tan pronto, además el tenia llaves, llaves de la chapa que él había colocado como "nueva medida de seguridad" para el hogar que ambos compartían.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Dijo el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a la cocina mirando la pantalla de su identificador. - Es… ¿Tristán? - El chico tomo el teléfono junto a la pantalla y contesto con algo de nerviosismo. - ¿H-hola? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es tarde sabes? -

\- No seas un anciano Ryou venimos a hacerte compañía, alguien nos dijo que estabas solo en casa últimamente y que tienes una enorme pantalla en tu sala esperando ser usada- El moreno le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la cámara, mientras mostraba un par de bolsas de frituras que llevaba consigo en brazos, esperando que eso le diera acceso a la morada de su amigo.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy solo en ca…?- Pero ni si quiera pudo formular su pregunta, miro mejor en la pantalla notando que tras Tristán se encontraba Katsuya cargando cajas de pizza caliente y justo a su lado se encontraba Marik con bebidas de distintos sabores, él egipcio era la única persona que sabía que Ryou estaría solo por varios días, no necesitaba preguntar algo de lo que ya había notado la respuesta.

\- En un momento les abro la puerta - Resoplo el chico soltando un largo suspiro mientras sonreía y colgaba el teléfono junto a la pantalla, esta sería una larga noche.

El dueño del anillo se acomodó un poco la holgada ropa y peino ligeramente su cabello blanco, abriendo por fin la puerta de madera, donde inmediatamente sus amigos y su bullicio se apoderaron de la casa dejándo de lado a su anfitrión junto a la puerta.

\- Es hermosa, es más grande de lo que imaginaba, ¿dónde está la sala? - Pregunto Tristán mientras giraba la cabeza examinando cada rincón del hogar de Ryou, era verdaderamente bella, con pisos de mármol blanco como el cabello de su compañero de clases, y acabados de madera, un diseño muy distinto a las casas Japonesas lujosas, pero era de esperarse, el chico no era Japonés y probablemente se sentía mas cómodo en un lugar así que en uno más tradicional.

\- Es del otro lado, ven yo te muestro, hola Ryou. - Saludo Marik, tenía las manos ocupadas por diversas botellas de jugos y refrescos de distintos tamaños, dirigiendo a su amigo a la sala de estar, donde los esperaba esa gran pantalla; Marik conocía a la perfección la casa del albino, era la única persona además de Bakura que podía entrar en ella o mejor dicho que se aventuraba a entrar sin permiso.

\- Es una mansión de ricos amigo, en serio de ricos tu padre debe de quererte mucho para darte cosas tan lindas. - El rubio admiro maravillado la casa del albino, empezando por la puerta, pasando de largo a Ryou que permanecía inerte colgado de ella, dirigiendo sus ojos castaños por los pisos y terminando en el techo, y los candelabros de cristal que colgaban del mismo. - Jamás vi un techo tan hermoso hermano, es una casa como para filmar una película. -

\- Si, supongo que si…. Pasa por favor. - Ryou le sonrió a Katsuya mientras contemplaba con atención la cara de asombro del rubio, era muy tierno ver a alguien como Joey hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan ingenuos y llenos de verdad, eso le había salido del corazón, nadie jamás había dicho que el techo de su casa era hermoso.

Mientras el chico se alejaba por el corredor en dirección a la sala, Ryou soltó una pequeña risa, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta y entrar con sus amigos a la sala, pero al empujarla algo lo freno de golpe.

\- ¡Hola Ryou! Estaba estacionando el coche, traje más bebidas. - Dijo el de cabellos tricolor mientras entraba a la casa sosteniendo la puerta abierta con su mano extendida.

\- ¿A-atem? hola - Probablemente el rostro de Ryou reflejo el desagrado que sentía al ver al muchacho parado dentro de su casa, pues este le miro por un segundo con tremendo enojo, cambiando rápidamente a una escalofriante sonrisa.

\- ¿No te agrada verme verdad? -Rechazo, eso pudo distinguir en los ojos de su amado, siempre era el mismo rechazo y repulsión.

\- No, no no no es eso….P-pensé que venía Yugi…Solo m-me sorprendí un poco es todo. - Mintió el dueño del anillo mirando el suelo fingiendo una media sonrisa, ver mucho tiempo los ojos de Atem le hacía entrar en pánico, aun no sabía que era, pero el estar solo junto a él le causaba repulsión, y un incontrolable terror.

\- No, Yugi se quedó en casa por lo del abuelo, aun esta algo afectado por eso y….Yo no quería estar con él esta noche, por eso vine con ellos…. - Le dijo Atem arrebatándole la puerta de las manos para cerrarla de golpe, haciendo que el chico pegara un brinquito del susto, movimiento oportuno para acortar la distancia que separaba a Ryou de él.

\- S-si, el…debe querer estar solo un rato…. - El chico continuaba mirando el suelo, sintiendo el intenso calor que le proporcionaba en la frente la respiración de Atem, se rehusaba a mirarlo.

\- La casa es casi tan hermosa como su dueño. - La voz aterciopelada de Atem parecía querer envolver a Ryou con su plagosa armonía; El espíritu del rompecabezas coloco una de sus manos sobre la pared, cerrándole el paso al chico, esta noche no se iría sin probar un poco de aquel ser que le robaba el sueño y perturbaba su tranquilidad; Un beso pensó, solo un beso por el momento.

\- ¡ RYOUUUU ! APURATE QUE TRISTAN SE VA A ACABAR LA PIZAAAAAA! - Le grito desde el fondo de la sala un ruidoso pero como siempre oportuno Marik, distrayendo a Atem por un segundo y dándole luz verde a Ryou para escapar.

\- T-tengo hambre, iré a cenar. - El chico se escabullo por el costado de Atem corriendo en dirección a la sala de estar, al lado de sus amigos, no sabía porque diablos habían invitado a Atem a su casa, pero ahora que lo meditaba mejor, él era el único que sabía manejar y tenía licencia para hacerlo.

En cuanto el chico llego a la habitación se colocó en el medio de Katsuya y Marik, esperando que ellos le mantuvieran alejado de Atem, implorando por que el hombre se fastidiara y se mantuviera a raya por el resto de la noche.

\- ¿Podemos ver el partido de hoy? - Interrogo Katsuya girando para ver a Ryou con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando todos los dientes, como cuando un niño le pide algo a un adulto.

\- ¿Partido de noche? -

\- Si, en España se juega de noche, es genial así podemos ver el clásico desde tu casa, en realidad es pago por evento, acabamos de contratarlo. - Agrego Tristán ofreciéndole una bolsa abierta de patatas sonriendo de la misma forma que lo hacia su mejor amigo Katsuya.

\- Di mi tarjeta, así que no te alarmes, no es como que vaya por la vida tomando tus cosas. - Continúo Marik también girándose para ver al albino mientras abanicaba con las manos.

\- Sí, no importa está bien, no me molesta. - Respondió Ryou olvidándose por un segundo del mal rato que le había hecho pasar Atem, el ver como esos tres se complementaban para terminar las frases del otro, era un show de comedia que nunca le aburría, algunas veces el hecho de que esos tres se tomaran tantas libertades con él le resultaba agradable, como si se tratara de familia real, amigos de verdad.

\- Qué bueno que no te molesta, porque no di mi tarjeta usamos la tuya. - Sonrió Marik acomodándose en su sillón, ese chico moreno era tal vez el mejor amigo que podía tener en la tierra, siempre alegre, siempre complaciéndose a sí mismo, egoísta y generoso a su manera, sin dudas la personalidad tan abierta de Marik era algo que le encantaba al albino.

\- Si, me lo esperaba de ti. - Comento Ryou tomando un par de patatas de la bolsa que Tristán sostenía.

\- ¿Dónde se metió Atem? Hey Atem, este no es tu palacio de Egipto es la casa de Ryou, no me digas que ya te perdiste. - Bromeo Katsuya gritándole al otro que en un par de minutos se hizo presente en el umbral de la sala, con la mochila al hombro.

\- No me perdí, tampoco es una casa tan grande, tal vez lo sea para ti Katsuya, entiendo que nunca hayas visto casas más grandes que tu ratonera. -Ante el comentario de Atem los chicos se empujaron entre ellos, emitiendo alaridos, incitando a una pelea verbal, distrayéndose rápidamente con la televisión, el partido acababa de comenzar.

Durante el juego Marik, Tristán y Katsuya permanecieron muy atentos a la pantalla, haciendo comentarios y apuestas entre ellos, Marik quería que ganara un equipo de color rojo, y Katsuya y Tristán querían que ganara el contrario, y ante cada decisión arbitral, los chicos se levantaban de su lugar, recreando la escena antes vista, empujándose entre ellos, uno simulando ser el árbitro que los separaba, y los otros dos los jugadores en disputa, mientras el otro mostraba algún cartón amarillo o rojo, era muy entretenido ver a los chicos tan entrados en su papel de jugadores profesionales de futbol; Pero Ryou no podía disfrutar del todo de esas graciosas escenas, sus ojos se llegaban a encontrar con los de Atem de vez en vez, y aun cuando se alejaba de su mirada, podía sentirla sobre él, esos penetrantes ojos violeta rojizo que le examinaban de pies a cabeza, buscando constantemente un contacto visual que el chico se rehusaba a tener.

\- ¿Es alcohol? ¿Huele a alcohol?- Interrogo rápidamente Katsuya bajando la mirada dirigiéndose a Atem que apenas se había servido un trago, devolviéndole la mirada al rubio con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, no creí que les importara mucho que yo bebiera hoy - Respondió el ex Faraón fingiendo falso arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Podemos probar un poco? - Inquirió Tristán que también había salido del trance del juego y ahora miraba con curiosidad la botella que Atem había dejado junto a sus pies.

\- No creo que tengan edad para ello, además esto es muy fuerte para ustedes, no fue hecho para primerizos - Después de todo, Atem siempre había sabido cómo convencer a las masas y manipular a las personas, negar y retar eran la mejor forma de descubrir quién de ellos sería el primer tonto en caer y ceder ante su plan.

\- Yo sí puedo tomar un poco, porque he tomado antes alcohol, eso no me hará nada. - Respondió rápidamente Marik colocando un vaso frente a Atem que sonrió sin disimulo, ¡bingo! El primer tonto.

\- No, aun eres menor de edad y no puedes beber alcohol. - Repitió el de ojos amatista reclinándose sobre su sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos, si el anzuelo se dejaba caer muy pronto, la emoción se perdería y por lo tanto el interés también, ya no sería visto como un reto.

Si Atem jugaba bien sus cartas (y siempre lo hacía) esos tres estarían tan ebrios que dormirían hasta el día de mañana, cuando él y Ryou ya no estuvieran en casa, y probablemente tampoco en Tokio.

Ryou apretaba su servilleta con las manos mientras miraba el suelo, sentía algo de miedo y alivio al saber que Atem no les permitiría consumir alcohol, pero la idea de que quisiera embriagarlo a él también le alteraba un poco.

\- Anda Atem, estamos solos Yugi no está, nadie le contara de esto a nadie. -Insistió Katsuya con mucho interés, deseaba probar quien caería primero si él o sus dos amigos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. - Respondió Atem, cediendo lentamente.

\- Vamos amigo, en verdad lo mantendremos en secreto. - Agrego Marik con rostro suplicante.

\- Bueno….Tal vez….si beben con moderación pueda dejarlos hacerlo ¿cierto? - Atem miro a los chicos que inmediatamente colocaron sus vasos frente al hombre que los miro sorprendió por un segundo, eso había sido demasiado fácil.

\- No son competencias para saber quién puede beber más, así que tómenlo despacio. - Advirtió mientras serbia el licor castaño sobre los vasos de cada joven que inmediatamente lo bebieron hasta el fondo, haciendo gestos y levantándose de sus lugares con los rostro enrojecidos; Atem los miro con atención, esos cerebros de ostra se embriagarían más rápido de lo que él pensaba y más porque la botella contenía un ligero toque de cloroformo.

\- ¿Tú no deseas un poco Ryou? - Pregunto con interés Atem dedicándole una perversa sonrisa al otro que no la pasó desapercibida.

\- No gracias, y-yo veré el juego. -

\- Anímate, esto te relajara. - Insistió el sol de Egipto.

\- En verdad estoy bien así. -Pero en realidad no estaba bien, estaba comenzando a tener miedo por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su casa, sus amigos seguían bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana a pesar de la insistencia de Ryou en que dejaran de hacerlo, el partido había acabado ya, el equipo de Marik había perdido con un total de 4 goles en contra, los chicos se habían distraído bastante, el resultado ahora era mero comentario, bromas y burlas seguían saliendo de la boca de Katsuya y Tristán mientras un rojo y alcoholizado egipcio solamente abrazaba el cojín marrón de la sala de Ryou comenzando a roncar.

\- Se terminó, ¿Alguien quiere un poco más? - Atem se burlaba de los chicos mientras los observaba haciendo estupideces entre ellos, sin apartar su vista del albino que en varias ocasiones había querido abandonar la sala, siendo traído de regreso por sus amigos que insistían en permanecer con él, abrazarlo y contarle muchas de sus verdades ocultas.

\- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche, es tarde y ellos deben de dormir, hoy se quedaran en mi casa. - Respondió Ryou rápidamente con un tono serio. - Así que….Supongo que regresaras solo a casa de Yugi. - El hikari del rey ladrón había tratado de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que Atem no se sintiera ofendido, pero no dejaría de ninguna manera que el hombre permaneciera en su casa toda la noche, estaba cansado y deseaba dormir, sus amigos no le preocupaban en lo absoluto, sabía de antemano que asaltarían su refrigerador, tal vez romperían un par de cosas o ensuciarían otras, nada del otro mundo; Pero Atem, él le hacía sentir diferente, y era una sensación desagradable que recorría cada bello de su piel erizándolo hasta la nuca.

\- ¿Pero cómo asi? Yo no puedo manejar en este estado. - Resoplo sonriendo el mayor mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, esa ropa ajustada le hacía ver un poco más corpulento de lo que en realidad era.

\- Creo que te ves muy bien, no tomaste demasiado, solo dos…dos copas. -

\- ¿Entonces me veo bien? - Interrogo mientras se cruzaba de brazos fijando su vista en el suave rostro del ángel que tenía enfrente, en verdad iba a disfrutar esto como la primera vez, incluso un poco más, Ryou no era tan salvaje como Bakura.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas Atem. - Insistió el menor, Atem quería hacerle caer en su juego y el no quería ser partícipe del mismo, hacía que salieran palabras que en realidad no quería decir, no con el significado que él le daba.

\- Entiendo…. ¿Te molesta mi presencia aquí verdad? -

\- No, no es eso es….Yo no te conozco muy bien y…- El albino se detuvo en seco, al sentir la cálida palma del Yami de Yugi sobre su mejilla derecha, la piel de Atem despedía un fuerte olor a perfume, un perfume que inmediatamente repudio el olfato del menor; Ante el contacto no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, viendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo, alarmándolo de inmediato, esos enormes ojos de Atem no solo parecían desnudarle con la mirada se adentraban en su alma, buscando algo que solo el Rey de Egipto conocía.

\- ¿No quieres conocerme mejor? - Interrogo con tono seductor el otro sin despegar sus ojos amatista de los labios de Ryou acercándose con el propósito de besarle, no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba sentir esa suavidad de los labios del otro, recordar viejos ayeres, pero el menor se alejó de inmediato, rechazando el contacto que el otro quería tener con él.

\- No….es decir, no ahora no de esa manera yo…..Te acompaño a la salida. - Ryou bajo la mirada, y cerro ligeramente los ojos apretando los puños, esperando que eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente incómodo para ambos, no era la primera vez que Atem intentaba hacer algo como eso, ya le había pasado antes con él y con otras personas, los rechazos no eran algo de lo que Ryou fuera ajeno, se la pasaba rechazando a la gente, pero siempre se sentía como la primera vez.

\- Ultima oportunidad Ryou…- Le dijo Atem apretando los puños, el chico era tan escurridizo como el viento que soplaba en sus cabellos, pero esta noche no se le escaparía de las manos, el hombre bufo con enfado mirando a su alrededor, notando que los chicos seguían dormidos en sus lugares, su oportunidad era ahora.

Ryou se levantó de su lugar en el sillón mientras caminaba con calma hacia la salida de la sala, al pie de las escaleras, pero antes de poder girar para poder verificar si el mayor le seguía, este lo tomo por la espalda justo a la altura de la cintura, inmovilizando sus brazos en el acto, tapando con su otra mano la boca del menor que comenzó a patalear mientras era subido a la fuerza por las escaleras de su propia casa.

-No te hace falta conocerme cariño, te hace falta recordarme - Le dijo mientras le subía por las escaleras, Ryou trataba de gritar a sus amigos, intentaba morder la mano de Atem, pero él no la apartaba de sus labios, le pateaba lo mejor que podía, pero el otro tampoco cedía; esa impotencia y ese terror sería algo que Ryou viviría mucho más adelante, en otro tiempo, y con una persona diferente.

Una vez arriba el hombre entro a la primera habitación abierta que encontró, arrojando a Ryou en el suelo, dejando salir un sonido sordo de su cuerpo, el chico había caído sobre su costado, lastimándose una muñeca en el acto; Atem cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocándole el seguro y el pasador.

\- No sé qué quieres hacer, p-pero no va a pasar, p-por favor vete de mí c-casa, no voy a decirle a n-nadie te lo j-juro. - Le dijo el muchacho que se había puesto de pie tratando de buscar una salida rápida, algún lugar que lo condujera a la calle o fuera de la habitación de Bakura, que era donde se encontraban; Ryou a penas y podía creer que Atem le hubiera subido a una habitación, eran claras sus intenciones, pero el chico no dejaría que algo así pasara, no a él, no con él. - ¡NO! NO TE ME ACERQUES, ¡ALEJATEEEE!. -Le grito el dueño del anillo, el terror podía escucharse en su voz entrecortada, se alejaba a pasitos del perímetro de Atem, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente, buscando el baño de la habitación de Bakura, que probablemente sería su único escape, su ventana daba a la calle, y aunque tuviera que saltar de los dos pisos no le importaría romperse una pierna, era preferible ese tipo de dolor a acabar en las asquerosas manos de Atem.

\- Tranquilo, esto va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Por las buenas o por las malas, eso lo decides tú…. Yo te sugiero que sea por las malas. - Le dijo con una perversa sonrisa, la misma que le había dirigido varias veces durante toda la noche, no podía esperar a probar la dulce piel de Ryou, poder admirar nuevamente su "nuevo" cuerpo, someterlo a su voluntad, sabía de antemano que esta vez sería fácil.

\- ¡KATSUYAAAA! ¡TRISTAAAAAN! ¡MAAARIK ! ¡ESTOY ARRIBA! POR FAVOR AYUDENME - Grito el muchacho arrinconado a la pared, mientras buscaba sin descanso algo que pudiera servirle como arma, pero lo único que le venía a la mente eran las pesas de Bakura, algo que no sería capaz de levantar para defenderse.

\- Creo que deberías gritarles más alto si quieres que te escuchen, algo así como ¡AAAAAYUUDAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR, KATSUYA IDIOTA! - Grito el mayor soltando una estruendosa carcajada al final, esos tipos no iban a despertar, no en toda la noche.

El hombre acelero un poco su paso en dirección a Ryou mientras se quitaba la chamarra de cuero negro que dejo caer al suelo, el temor que se veía en los ojos del muchacho le emocionaba tanto, esa excitación iba a arruinar sus planes si no calmaba un poco sus animos.

\- N-no te me acerques, p-por favor v-vete…. - Insistió el chico arrojándole el bote de basura que cayó sobre los pies del otro, pateándolo en el acto.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? - Interrogo Atem desabrochándose la camisa, dejando a la vista su trabajada musculatura, él era sin duda muy diferente a Yugi que aunque había crecido bastante, no era para nada fornido.

\- ¡MAAAARIK AYUDAMEEE POR FAVOR ALGUIEN POR FAVOOOR! - La desesperación de Ryou había alcanzado por fin sus ojos, de los que emergieron lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, sentía terror, podía imaginar las manos de Atem tocando su piel, desnudando su persona, quebrando lentamente su alma, era algo que no podía permitir, pero a la vez sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él, nunca había aprendido a defenderse y Atem parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Es una bendición, me siento aliviado, seré nuevamente tu primera vez, que exquisito regalo de los dioses, te prometo esta vez ser suave. - Dijo el otro acortando por fin la distancia entre ambos, dejándolos a escasos centímetros, sabía que Ryou iba a tratar de huir pero no lo dejaría, esta vez no podía aguantar más, necesitaba tenerlo, saciar su sed con su piel, su deseo con sus caderas y su amor con su alma.

\- Deja de hablar como si me conocieras jamás hice nada contigo ¡ALEJATE! - El chico no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrorizado, la intención de Atem ya había sido exteriorizado, quería hacer algo impropio con Ryou, algo que ni el mismo había tenido la inquietud de experimentar por su propia cuenta, además los constantes comentarios de Atem solo lograban alterarlo más.

\- No dejes de llorar, me gusta verte llorar - Antes de quitarse la camiseta por completo la arrojo al rostro de Ryou sin previo aviso, haciendo que el chico tratara de sujetarla con las manos, evadiendo el falso ataque, siendo nuevamente rodeado por los brazos de Atem que lo atrajeron a la cama, sentándose sobre el muchacho.

\- SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME POR FAVOR ! ¡ALEJATE DE MIIII! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño albino pataleando y golpeando el pecho de Atem con las manos, quería zafarse de su agarre y a pesar de sentir que su muñeca se lastimaba más en cada ataque, no dejaría de defenderse, no quería ser abusado por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

En la sala un atolondrado Marik se puso de pie, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros que se miraban perplejos los unos a los otros, se habían quedado momentáneamente dormidos, pero su nivel de alcohol no era tan alto como para no escuchar nada.

\- Creo que Ryou no está….- Dijo Marik señalando el lugar que había ocupado el albino durante la noche, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre al igual que sus ropas, había perdido un arete y sentía muchas nauseas, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese mal presentimiento en su pecho.

\- Atem no está….Sssshh escuchen. - Les dijo un mareado Katsuya acercándose un dedo a los labios mientras agudizaba su oído, al principio no escucho nada, pero después un par de gritos le alarmaron de inmediato.

\- ¡ES RYOU! - Grito el rubio levantándose de su lugar, resbalando con sus propios pasos, cayendo al suelo pero levantándose a sí mismo con voluntad, se palmeo un poco el rostro, no podía dejar a que su estado etílico le impidiera abandonar a su amigo.

\- Mi celular…necesito mi celular.- Afirmo Marik tomándolo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros marcando inmediatamente.

Con torpeza Katsuya y Tristán subieron las escaleras, fallando en su intento varias veces, tropezando el uno con el otro en más de una ocasión, encontrando al fin la puerta cerrada de donde provenían los gritos de Ryou.

\- ¡RYOU! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?! - Grito Tristán con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación de Bakura.

\- TRI….- Trato de gritar el albino, pero su boca fue sellada con la mano de Atem que la cerro de inmediato, tratando de silenciar al menor que no dejaba de moverse.

\- Esta adentro, lo escuche, tenemos que tirar la puerta, anda a la cuenta de tres. - Katsuya y Tristán dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, tomando impuso para ir contra la puerta, estrellándose contra la pared de los costados sin si quiera tocarla.

\- Tranquilo Ryou, ya vamos a sacarte. - Pronuncio Katsuya, con una risa nerviosa, sentía que se había dislocado un hombro con el impacto de la pared, pero estaba seguro de que aunque su cuerpo no le respondiera al cien, su deber era salvar a su amigo en problemas y eso le ayudara a enfocarse.

Dentro de la habitación, sobre la cama estaba Ryou que continuaba pateando con todas sus fuerzas a Atem, que ahora sujetaba sus muñecas con mucha fuerza, sabía que una de ellas se había dislocado, podía verla moverse más de lo normal, y el agudo dolor que sentía era bastante potente, pero era absorbido por la angustia y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?, ninguno se quedó dormido por completo, es por eso que tengo un plan B. - Atem acerco su rostro al chico admirando cada detalle que le hacia diferente a Bakura, pero a su vez le hacía pensar en él, tanto como la primera vez, y ese dulce aroma que emanaba de las ropas del muchacho y de su piel, era realmente embriagador, delicioso, un aroma que ya había olvidado. - Si te doy la vuelta sería mucho más sencillo y más rápido, esos dos de ahí no van a poder entrar, te juro que esa puerta no va a ceder, Bakura le puso un pasador arriba y abajo, él sabía lo que hacía. - Atem no podía creer su suerte, miro bajo sus piernas, estaba teniendo una erección, el volver a respirar el aroma del perfume del albino y sentirle moviéndose bajo él le hacían sentir esa cálida y vorágine sensación que solo podía ser saciada con la piel del dueño del anillo; Quería disfrutar de cada roce, de cada gemido, de cada milímetro de la piel del pequeño niño, pero con los dos amigos afuera, sería mejor terminar las cosas rápido y huir con el muchacho para gozarlo después, lo único que necesitaba hacer era ponerlo a dormir, así podría llevárselo a un lugar alejado y tranquilo.

Por fin Atem dejo de tapar la boca del muchacho que estaba desesperado por respirar, sentía mucho miedo a pesar de sentirse cansado no dejaría que Atem se le acercara mas.

\- TRISTAAAAN - Grito Ryou con todas sus fuerzas, alarmando a los otros que se miraron el uno al otro, definitivamente tenían que abrir esa puerta a como diera lugar.

Ambos comenzaron su cuenta en voz alta.

\- A la una. - Dijo Katsuya.

\- A las dos. - Le siguió Tristán.

\- Y a las… - Ambos chicos estaban a punto de emprender el paso con dirección a la puerta reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para poder tener éxito esta vez, pero la puerta se partió en dos pedazos de una fuerte y certera patada.

\- Ese era….-

\- Bakura…-

Las fuertes pisadas de espiritu del anillo podían oírse dentro de la habitación, el hombre tomo a Atem por el cuello mientras lo tiraba al suelo, dando repetidos puñetazos uno más fuerte que el otro directamente en el rostro del sol de Egipto.

Por otra lado Ryou a penas y podía respirar tosió varias veces, Atem sin duda quería hacer que perdiera el conocimiento, se calmó un poco, tomando en su mano la muñeca afectada, reincorporándose poco a poco sobre la cama, sabía que ambos se estaban peleando, podía escucharlos, era una pelea bastante violenta, Atem se defendía, pero Bakura no cedía, nunca lo había visto así, tan fuera de sí, tan furioso; Agradecía infinitamente al cielo porque él estuviera en casa y porque le hubiera salvado de la peor experiencia de su vida, pero el salvajismo con el que golpeaba a Atem, simplemente le aterraba.

\- Ya suéltalo. - Tristán entro en la habitación, intentando tomar a Bakura del cuello para poder emplear en él una llave y dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no funciono, el rey ladrón lo derribo pateándolo en el pecho empujándolo junto al hermano de Serenity que cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

\- ¡¿QUIERES AYUDAR A ESTE MALDITO?!- La voz de Bakura sonaba como un trueno, era estruendosa, llena de cólera, sujeto con sus manos a Atem del cuello, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Ryou pensó que le sacaría los ojos, de la garganta de Atem salían sonidos sordos, con sus manos trataba de tocar los ojos de Bakura, pero sus manos flaqueaban, la falta de oxígeno estaba haciendo su efecto.

Fue en ese momento que Ryou miro el rostro de Atem, era en verdad estaba destruido, uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que parecía una pelota, su labio inferior estaba partido y sangraba al igual que su nariz, que no estaba del todo en su lugar, eso había sido muy rápido, o el tiempo había trascurrido muy lento para el menor.

Bakura regreso a su presa, Katsuya detuvo a Tristán en sus brazos, el no quería intervenir en la pelea, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de detenerla, simplemente el hecho de mirar a Ryou sobre la cama con la ropa ligeramente abierta y verle llorar le habían animado a incitar a Bakura para seguir golpeando a Atem, incluso él le ayudaría, algo así era inaceptable para el rubio.

Bakura regreso a su presa, tomando a Atem por la camisa azotando su cabeza contra el suelo un par de veces, esta sangraba, el muchacho ya no se movía, pero el rey ladrón continuaba con su castigo, repitiendo los puñetazos en su rostro, el menor vio claramente como uno de los pómulos del otro se movió de lugar, eso no era normal, la violencia de Bakura contra Atem no era algo normal.

\- ¡BAKURA ! YA SUELTALO.- Le grito Ryou que se puso de pie junto a él, tomándolo de la espalda, recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte del mayor que lo miro por un momento.

Ryou jamás olvidaría esa mirada, era la de un animal herido, uno que había sufrido y estaba cobrando su venganza, había tristeza y desolación en sus ojos, pudo sentir su corazón roto.

\- Bakura por favor…- Insistió Ryou, a pesar de tener miedo y enojo en contra del Yami de Yugi, ver tan cerca su castigo le provocaba escalofríos y generaba más miedo del que ya le tenía a su espíritu guardián.

Atem comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, los nudillos de Bakura sangraban, juraría que había cabellos de Atem enredados en sus anillos, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto, el mayor ya había parado, pero su enojo no había descendido.

\- Ba…bak… - Comenzó a balbucear el espíritu del rompecabezas.

\- ¡LARGATEEEEEE! -Le grito Bakura dándole una patada en el rostro, noqueándolo por fin.

\- Lo mato… - Pensó Katsuya mientras murmuraba en voz baja, ver el rostro y el cuerpo del otro caer directamente al suelo sin oponer resistencia le hicieron pensar que esa potente patada le había roto el cuello.

\- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡LAAAAAARGO USTEDES TAMBIEN FUERAAAAAAA TODOS! - Grito el Yami de Ryou, mientras las venas de su cuello saltaban, en cualquier momento iban a estallar al no ser capaces de contener tan atronadora voz.

Los chicos tomaron a Atem por los hombros, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo, Marik se asomaba fuera de las escaleras, ayudando a sus amigos a bajar a Atem mientras corrían a sus casas.

Una vez que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse se dirigió a Ryou que permanecía de pie junto a la cama, el muchacho escondía sus manos tras su espalda, mientras la mayor parte de su cabello alborotado le cubría el rostro, pero podía distinguir con claridad el camino que sus lágrimas trazaban bajo su mentón.

\- B-b-bak…- Los labios de Ryou fueron sellados abruptamente por una fuerte bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer directo al suelo, el pequeño miro por un segundo a su Yami, frotándose la mejilla que inmediatamente adquirió un tono rojizo, al igual que so rostro.

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO TU CON EL EN MI CAMA? - Le grito colérico el otro dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, el menor de los albinos podía notar el odio en su mirada, era odio de verdad.

\- Y-yo n-no q-quer… - Pero nuevamente, no pudo terminar su oración pues recibió otra bofetada, ahora del lado contrario, provocando el mismo resultado en su piel; el chico temblaba de miedo, Atem le había aterrado con algo como eso, y ahora tenía enfrente a un impetuoso Bakura que se desquitaría con él, solo esperaba no terminar como Atem, porque él no resistiría ese castigo.

\- ¿DESPUÉS DE ACOSTARTE CON ATEM QUIEN ERA EL SIGUIENTE? ¿ERA KATSUYA? ¿ERA TRISTÁN? ¡ ESTARÍAS CON TODOS A LA VEZ HASTA QUE YO VOLVIERA PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUE ESTA MALDITA CASA TUYA ES UN BURDEL DONDE TUS AMIGOS VIENEN ÚNICAMENTE A ALCOHOLIZARSE Y A REVOLCARSE CONTIGO CUANDO TIENEN GANAS! -

\- N-n-no y-yo n-no…. - Bakura se puso frente al chico levantando su mano para proporcionarle otra bofetada, a lo que el chiquillo cubrió su rostro con sus manos colocando su cabeza bajo sus rodillas, esperando recibir más golpes del otro, cada vez que el hacía algo así Bakura le pateaba o continuaba su castigo dándole un par de puñetazos, pero esta vez lo tomo directamente de los cabellos y lo jalo con dirección a su armario.

\- ¡P-p-por f-favor n-no, e-enciérrame e-en el baño, en e-el armario n-no, e-esta oscuro y-yo no quiero e-estar a oscuras por favor! - Ante el fuerte agarre del rey ladrón el chiquillo había abandonado su posición de defensa, ahora sujetaba las manos de Bakura tratando de que no le arrancara todo el cuero cabelludo y no le llevara directo a ese lugar; Ryou odiaba estar encerrado en el armario, era un lugar oscuro, y pequeño, donde solo había una rendija de luz, los candados y pasadores le hacían imposible salir, y generalmente Bakura le encerraba ahí por varios días, dejándole comida y un balde.

\- Entra y no me reproches, solo quédate ahí. - Ordeno encerrando al muchacho, pero esta vez no lo estaba haciendo para castigarlo, si no para alejarlo de su vista, no deseaba ver a Ryou llorar, no del modo que lo estaba haciendo, le traía viejos recuerdos que no era capaz de soportar ahora, sus heridas estaban abiertas, su mente seguía bloqueada, sentía ese ardor en el rostro y ese temblor que no podía controlar, dejar al chiquillo fuera sería dejarlo en riesgo; El hombre cargo al chico y lo arrojo dentro, mirando por un segundo el rostro de su luz, sus lágrimas, su mirada lastimera, su rostro dañado, esa mueca de dolor, era algo que le partía el corazón, pero no podía verlo, no ahora, no en ese estado. Muy a su pesar cerró la puerta colocando el candado y los pasadores, escuchando los golpes que el chico le daba a las puertas de madera desde el interior.

\- P-por favor Bakura, abre la puerta, perdóname y-yo quise defendermm-me…- Dijo el niño soltando a llorar sentía el peso extra de la puerta, sabía que Bakura estaba del otro lado, sabía que el sentía sus golpes en la espalda, pero él no iba a abrir.

\- ¡QUEDATE ADENTRO Y CALLATE RYOU!- Grito Bakura apretando los puños, esperando que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara en su entrecortada voz, pensando que el niño estaría más seguro adentro que afuera con él, tan alterado, tan enojado y triste a la vez.

\- N-no quiero estar aquí A-atem t-trato d-de….-

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ RYOU O ABRIRE LA PUERTA Y NO SERA PARA DEJARTE SALIR! - Le amenazo su guardián, no deseaba escuchar al pequeño, sus explicaciones y lloriqueos le hacían sentir tan culpable y tan miserable, sentía tanta rabia con Atem, tantos deseos de venganza, que lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes mirándose los puños, los anillos que llevaba puestos le habían causado daño a él también.

\- Y-yo n-no quiero estar s-solo…. - Continuo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su holgado suéter gris, pero al no obtener respuesta su angustia regreso exteriorizándose en golpes a las puertas del armario, acompañadas de más llanto y unos incontrolables deseos de salir. - ¿Estás ahí? Bakura ¿estás ahí? Por favor quédate - Dijo el chiquillo limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin control de sus lastimados ojos, colocando una mano sobre la puerta de madera, esperando de corazón que Bakura estuviera cerca, necesitaba de su contraparte para sentirse a salvo, Bakura era el único ser sobre la tierra que le hacía sentir terror y seguridad a la vez.

\- Estoy aquí…- Fue la respuesta del mayor. Una lagrima rodo por los ojos de Bakura que inmediatamente se tapó del rostro con las manos, no iba a abrir, aunque los lloriqueos de su hikari le partieran el alma, en esos momentos no estaba preparado para enfrentar su pasado, amar su presente y pensar en su futuro, sencillamente necesitaba estar solo, y no quería lastimar demasiado al pequeño niño que ya se había cansado de golpear la puerta y ahora solo lloraba en silencio.

\- Bakura, lo siento. - Dijo el niño apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta, sus lágrimas ya habían cedido, ya no le importaba estar a obscuras, entendida que Bakura no lo dejaría salir, ya se había resignado, pero no quería permanecer solo durante esa noche en particular y el silencio era algo que no soportaba, le hacía imaginar que el espíritu se había marchado y que Atem regresaría para terminar lo que había empezado - ¿sigues ahí?-

\- Estoy aquí. - Respondió nuevamente el otro, un poco más calmado.

\- ¿vas a dormir aquí? - Había algo que Bakura había aprendido viviendo con Ryou, y era que el pequeño odiaba dormir solo, siempre abría la ventana de su habitación para meter al gato, incluso después de las palizas que Bakura solía darle él se había mudado de habitación a la continua, cerca de la del espíritu, el albino necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba cerca de el para poder descansar, y había algo que podía hacer en ese momento para que el alterado niño se sintiera más seguro.

\- No pienso moverme, no voy a dejarte solo, relájate ¿quieres? - Ryou se colocó de costado, pegándose lo más que podía a la puerta, donde podía oler el cigarrillo que Bakura había encendido, sabía que estaba sentado del otro lado, eso a pesar de todo, le reconfortaba, minutos después el chico esbozo una gran sonrisa al escuchar música proveniente de la radio que el mayor tenía en su habitación, la música era algo con lo que a Ryou le gustaba dormir, eso y la compañía del matón de su Yami le hacían sentir seguro otra vez.

\- Gracias. - Dijo acomodándose en el pequeño armario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin la puerta principal se abrió, dejando escuchar el tintineo del timbre que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba por la tienda, el sonido fue apagado por las manos del sujeto que se aproximaba a las escaleras con paso lento, estaba exhausto, moriría por un plato de comida caliente, pero sabía que en casa, nadie esperaría a su regreso, y mucho menos habría algo de comer, _"Salí a comer con los chicos, te llame miles de veces pero no contestaste, en la casa hay fruta y leche",_ estaba tan harto de esa respuesta que evitaba formular la pregunta, el solo pensar en los amigos de Yugi sonriendo y en la odiosa Anzu mirándolo de esa forma le hervía la sangre.

Subió el último escalón y encendió la luz de pasillo, notando como una figura se levantaba del sillón, era Yugi.

\- ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la sala? ¿Anzu duerme en tu cuarto? - Le interrogo desganado el otro quitándose la chamarra de piel negra mientras la dejaba en el perchero junto a la pared.

\- Muy gracioso, ¿qué hora es? - El hikari trato de acercarse al otro, que lo evito al instante caminando con dirección a la cocina.

\- No lo sé, yo usaba reloj de arena o el sol para medir mis unidades de tiempo. - Dijo el hombre acercándose al refrigerador con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te hagas el listo conmigo otra vez Atem. -

\- Yugi, de verdad no tengo energía para pelear contigo, son las 3: 23 de la mañana, en que siglo determinaron ¿a qué hora debes estar dentro de casa? Yo podía salir a cabalgar si quería a las 4 de la mañana con las estrellas en mi espalda….-

\- Cierto, pero aquí no eres Faraón, aquí eres mi amigo…. Si buscas comida prepare un poco, puedo calentarla si quieres, necesito hablar contigo. -

\- ¿Hablar de qué? si es uno más de tus sermones, que Ra te acompañe e ilumine tu camino prefiero no cenar nada. - Dijo el mayor girando los ojos amatista sobre su órbita dando media vuelta, no necesitaba oír más, seguía muy irritado por lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, como había podido ser tan tonto.

\- Es sobre Ryou. -

\- ¿Disculpa? - Su oscuridad dio media vuelta sobre sus tobillos, mirando directamente el rostro de Yugi, que siguió parado frente a él, con un semblante sereno, desgraciadamente eso no le proporcionaba ninguna señal de alarma, y tampoco deseaba bajar la guardia, tal vez al fin Ryou se había armado de valor y le había comentado a Yugi sobre sus repentinas visitas en los últimos días.

\- Sé….Bueno sé que Ryou te gusta, ahora que lo se entiendo muchas cosas, antes pensaba que estabas celoso de mi relación con Anzu, pensé que ella te atraía y era por eso que nos insultabas a cada oportunidad. - La voz de Yugi denotaba nerviosismo, había pensado mucho en cómo iba a acercarse a Atem, esperaba que sus ensayos no hubieran sido en vano y este no saliera huyendo.

\- Tú pensabas que…. ¿Quién te dijo que Ryou me gusta? ¿Estas molesto por que a mí me guste? -

\- En lo absoluto, me alegro por ti, Ryou es un chico maravilloso. -

Inmediatamente la postura de Atem se relajó, le sonrió a su compañero mientras lo miraba, era ese tipo de sonrisas que jamás había vuelto a apreciar en el rostro del Faraón desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba feliz, él estaba verdaderamente feliz.

\- Creo que si tengo hambre después de todo. -

\- Si, siéntate por favor. - Yugi le respondió la sonrisa mostrando una igual o más amplia, sentía que por fin su mundo comenzaba a girar otra vez, siempre había sido apegado a Atem y a su abuelo, pero desde que este había fallecido, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que no podía disolver, cada mañana era igual, la figura de su "padre" se había ido, dejándolo vulnerable y desprotegido, sintiendo que podía obtener apoyo en él, en ese ser milenario que había llegado a sus manos por casualidad, pero cuando busco ese apoyo de Atem, él se había marchado, había cambiado, algo en él no era igual que antes; Aun y cuando había podido conseguir el amor de Anzu, no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que habían dejado esas dos figuras suyas, su familia, era por eso que tener esa proximidad con Atem le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Dar con la verdad había liberado el estrés de Yugi, ya que entendía a la perfección las bromas, los malos comentarios, los malos modos, el enojo constante de Atem, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, apoyar a su Yami.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba Ryou? - Interrogo el mayor sentándose en la silla de la barra mirando como su compañero se aproximaba al horno de microondas.

\- Hoy a los chicos se les escapo decirlo. -

\- ¿Te mencionaron algo más? -

\- No, solo eso, Anzu no los dejo hablar de mas, ahora sé porque estas molesto con todos nosotros y es porque no te apoyamos lo suficiente, Ryou es nuestro amigo, y tú también, fácilmente podíamos ayudarte a relacionarte con él, y en cambio los alejamos a ambos sin darnos cuenta.- Aunque Yugi estaba de espaldas podía sentir en su corazón la emoción que sentía su contraparte, Atem no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Yugi quería ayudarlo con Ryou?

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? - Pregunto con incredulidad el otro, mientras Yugi le serbia un tazón con fideos y pescado frito.

\- Por su puesto, estoy aquí para apoyarte, conozco a Ryou desde hace tiempo mi relación con él es buena.- Yugi también se sentó junto a él en la barra de la cocina, observando con atención como el rostro de Atem se iluminaba a cada palabra

\- Creí que estarías molesto, no se…es tu amigo - Dijo el mayor frotándose la nuca, tomando después los palillos para comenzar a comer.

\- Es alguien a quien estimo mucho, siempre me pareció atractivo, tienes buen gusto Atem, además Ryou es un buen muchacho, harían una bonita pareja. -

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo he pensado….Pero no creo que pueda acercarme mucho a él. - Dijo cambiando su semblante de repente, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, si Yugi estaba dispuesto a ayudar entonces podía aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

\- ¿Porque? -

\- Por Bakura, el…..Él se pone celoso cada vez que me acerco a Ryou él está obsesionado, cuando trato de ayudarlo o de hablarle, el interfiere está enfermo, controla a Ryou, lo golpea y lo mata de hambre, él lo tiene completamente dominado Yugi. -

\- No, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? He estado tan alejado de todos que, sencillamente me he perdido de mucho…. No puedo creer que cosas así le pasen a Ryou, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- La preocupación de Yugi era real, conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo al albino, y había notado cierto cambio en su persona, mucho más delgado, más callado, más tímido que de costumbre, ahora lo entendía todo.

\- Sentía un poco de vergüenza, de que conocieras mis sentimientos, preferí callarlo, creí que lo tenía controlado, pero Bakura….físicamente es más fuerte que yo, el me impide ver a Ryou. - Dijo Atem recordando vívidamente la fuerte golpiza que le había propinado Bakura, de la cual no pudo defenderse.

\- Y que lo digas, lo vi hace poco, es un monstruo, ¿en que momento creció tanto? pero regresando al tema, yo te conseguiré tiempo con Ryou, confía en mi amigo. -Yugi acerco su mano a la de Atem, notando cierto escalofrió en su piel, ignorando aquel mal presentimiento, si su Yami estaba feliz, él también lo estaba.

\- Solo pido unas horas para hablar con él, solo un par de horas, solo necesito saber que está bien, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo infeliz o de hacerle daño. - Mintió el actual campeón del torneo de monstruos, fingiendo preocupación, muchos planes estaban empezando a adquirir forma dentro de su cabeza, ahora sí podría estar con Ryou Bakura por la eternidad.

\- Lo sé, eres un buen partido Atem, sé que Ryou te aceptara. -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el fic!

Espero les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho muy pesado, pero no había modo de cortarlo sin hacerme ver como una maldita.

Espero pasen una excelente dia y disfruten de su fin de semana!

Saludos !

Att

OlderSkyland18


	4. Ballenas, nueces y la abuela

Hola!

Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero me atrase un poco sinceramente me quede seca de ideas, se cómo va a terminar todo esto, pero no sé cómo llegar allí, así que eso me atormenta un poco, pero vamos bien... Creo.

Sin más empecemos con el Fic.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Ballenas, nueces y la abuela._

La mesa ya estaba puesta, las cacerolas con distintos guisos estaban en la hornilla en el centro de la mesa, las tartaletas de fruta se enfriaban en el refrigerador y el té estaba listo para ser preparado en cuanto terminaran de comer; El menor de los dos albinos se había esmerado bastante, pero no estaba seguro de si era su debilidad era por la falta de aire o por el dolor que sentía en el esternón a cada respiración que daba.

El chiquillo abanico su rostro con las manos, sentía que una ligera capa de sudor se alojaba en su cuello y en su espalda, pronto un mareo se apodero de su ser, se recargo de la pared por un segundo mientras se sostenía el pecho con ambas manos, su respiración no era regular en esos instantes, trataba de no agitarse más de lo debido pero sus pulmones y su pecho no querían cooperar con él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos, era Bakura que ya estaba frente a él, le miraba con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Ah? Si si estoy bien, solo descanso un rato, es todo. - Le dijo Ryou sonriendo tratando de no preocuparle, pero las manos de Bakura ya estaban sobre su camisa, desabotonándola con mucha agilidad.

\- ¿Q-que haces?- Las delicadas manos de su luz se colocaron sobre las de Bakura que lo miro por un momento, notando ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, ese toque frio le hizo rebobinar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo lamento. - Dijo separándose de inmediato, era cierto iba a quitarle la camisa así sin más. - Solo quería retirarte el vendaje, así estarás mas cómodo. - Agrego mirando el suelo, era un idiota, conocía a Ryou y lo tímido que era, no podía simplemente arrancarle la ropa y ya, aunque era lo que haría al final del día, pero con su permiso, necesitaba verificar que ese vendaje no fuera ajustado, de ser así sencillamente lo retiraría, no deseaba complicaciones como liquido acumulado en sus pulmones, neumonía etc.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo después? Aquí no, hay muchas ventanas y…- Insistió el dueño del anillo cerrado su camisa aun sin abotonarla, Bakura la había abierto casi a la mitad, eran una escena que deseaba recordar, por lo menos esa noche, el chico se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, tan deseable, que el espíritu solo pudo morderse la lengua para no hacer nada estúpido.

\- Si tienes razón, pero ¿debo revisarte de todas formas de acuerdo? ¿Has tomado los medicamentos que te di? -

\- Si, en verdad todo está bien, gracias por preocuparte. - El chico sonrió mientras abrochaba nuevamente su camisa blanca colocándose con cuidado ese suéter gris con círculos blancos que había dejado cerca de la mesa.

\- Ryou. - El hombre le jalo con suavidad, conectando sus labios con los del niño que abrió ambos ojos como los platos de la mesa frente a ellos, poco a poco el menor se acomodó para acomodar sus brazos sobre los poderosos hombros de Bakura y poder sentir de lleno su fuerte agarre y respirar el perfume que emanaba su persona.

\- Gracias - Dijo el hombre terminando con el beso y separándose un poco del chico que seguía extasiado.

\- ¿gracias? - Dijo el otro dando la vuelta para tratar de buscar a su pareja, ese comentario había sido extraño.

\- Por la comida que preparaste hoy. - El ladrón se sentó en la mesa tomando los platos para comenzar a servirles a ambos.

\- C-claro también puedo cocinar mañana, ¿me vas a agradecer también con un beso? - El pequeño se sentó junto al mayor, acompañándole en la mesa, su rostro se veía completamente luminoso, sus ojos caoba habían adquirido una luz y una felicidad que no había visto en años; Pero ese comentario había sido muy gracioso para Bakura que no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Te bese porque tenía ganas, te di las gracias porque hiciste algo para mí, son dos cosas diferentes Ryou, no debes hacer nada para ganarte mi afecto porque ya lo tienes. - El de cabello gris abrió la primera cacerola, encontrándose con la mejor de las sorpresas, un buen corte de carne.

\- Nada asiático y crudo que felicidad. - Exclamo el rey ladrón tomando las pinzas para servirse un buen trozo que acompaño con la guarnición de vino y vegetales.

\- Pensé que te gustaba lo asiático, es solo que hoy quise algo más normal para nosotros. -

\- Si me gusta pero, creo que me gustaba más cuando vivamos en Inglaterra, la comida era excelente. - Era cierto, extrañaba un poco la antigua ciudad donde solía compartir su vida con Ryou, era muy distinta a Japón.

\- No es cierto…..tal vez había más variedad tienes razón.- Respondió el menor rebobinando en su cabeza, recordando las veces que Bakura le había obligado a entrar a un pub a medio día "para comer algo".

\- Oye, ¿esta es tu última semana de clases cierto? ¿Es la semana de festivales? -

\- Si, toda la semana será así, pero me siento un poco inseguro de ir a la escuela - El miedo en el rostro de su ángel era algo que no deseaba volver a ver en su vida, no mientras él estuviera cerca, quería aliviar la tensión, no deseaba que su pequeño se vulnerable inseguro por la culpa del imbécil de Atem, del que se encargaría después.

\- Si no te molesta cambiamos lugares. - Respondió el mayor haciendo el mejor trabajo posible por esconder su sonrisa, pero esos dientes afilados no consiguieron permanecer completamente cubiertos por sus finos labios.

\- Todos se darán cuenta. - Su obscuridad tomo la botella de vino tinto y se sirvió un poco simulando sorpresa ante el comentario de su protegido. ¿Qué acaso no se había visto en un espejo? Eran dos gotas de agua, pensó en tono burlón.

\- No somos taaaaan distintos. - Claro que eran muy diferentes, pero le gustaba llevarle la contra al pequeño por un rato, así le haría olvidar los malos momentos y le haría reír un poco, además ver de reojo el rostro de Ryou era lo más hermoso y lo más tierno que jamás había podio apreciar.

\- ¿En serio? Marik y Mariku son iguales, Atem y Yugi también, ahora que él es más alto, pero ¿tú y yo?- Replico el pequeño que estaba comenzando a reír involuntariamente, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio, y sí que lo era.

\- Creo que exageras. - Insistió el hombre alzando el rostro mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas.

\- Nuestras obvias diferencias, mmmm tu cabello es gris, el mío es blanco. - Señalo el dueño del anillo.

\- Se puede arreglar. - Apunto soplando sobre uno de los flequillos blancos de Ryou que se movió produciendo cosquillas al otro que sonrió tomando sus cubiertos.

\- Tu espalda es dos veces la mía y pesas más del triple que yo.- - Remarco su luz, su silla era jalada para quedar frente al otro que lo miro un poco más de cerca, acariciando su rostro, tener al chico cerca desataba algo en su interior que era difícil de controlar.

\- Fuiste al gimnasio. - Esos ojos rojos, esa voz tan grave y suave a la vez, esa piel luminosamente blanca, y ese rostro tan masculino hacían que el menor se perdiera entre sus recuerdos, tratando de revivir tal vez un par, de aquella noche en la que estuvo fusionado con su obscuridad.

\- ¿Fui al gimnasio? ¿O me inyecte esteroides? De acuerdo, como explicas que tú mides 1.92….y yo 1.70 - La sonrisa que Bakura le estaba regalando en ese instante era algo que guardaría en su corazón para siempre, era una sonrisa parecida a la que se forma en los labios de un niño travieso mientras cometía una fechoría.

-Tal vez si seamos diferentes, olvidaste un detalle más, mis ojos son claros y los tuyos castaños. - Le dijo bajando ligeramente la mirada, ¿era tal vez que Bakura sentía pena?

\- Oh claro, mi error. - Se disculpó con falsa modestia el chiquillo mientras recibía gustoso el cálido beso que su Yami deposito en su frente, para después bajar directo a sus labios; Besar a Bakura era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

\- Llamaremos a tu escuela para decir que no te sientes bien. -

\- Hecho. -

\- Ahora a comer que necesitas ganar peso. - El de orbes rojizas tomo el plato del chiquillo, llenándolo a tope de comida, muchos vegetales y mucha carne, eso era lo que necesitaba su luz para recuperarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La ventana de la sala permanecía abierta mientras la blanca cortina ondeaba en lo alto, afuera la tormenta por fin había comenzado y traía consigo ráfagas de viento y relámpagos que caían de vez en vez iluminando el cielo nocturno; Uno de estos, el más estruendoso hizo despertar a Mariku de su sueño de golpe, el hombre se incorporó con rapidez sobre la cama, y miro a su alrededor.

\- ¿Marik? - Interrogo, había estado teniendo un sueño placido, pero la abrupta forma de despertar le había alterado, estaba solo en su habitación, la ventana seguía abierta, las gotas de lluvia se habían colado al suelo de madera formando un charco considerable, obligando al moreno a levantarse de la cama.

Se rasco la coronilla mientras se acomodaba el pantalón de pijama azul que llevaba puesto, la televisión estaba encendida, la luz del baño estaba apagada, y el lugar de la cama que había ocupado su hikari se encontraba vacío ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

\- ¿Quién dejo la ventana abierta? - Interrogo al viento Mariku, suspirando pesadamente, sabía que la respuesta era obvia, Marik tenía calor y era el único de ambos que podía dormir con la ventana abierta en una noche de lluvia.

\- ¿Marik? ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunto un poco más alto, pero lo único que podía oír eran las voces de las personas de la televisión que apago en un segundo quedando a oscuras dentro de su habitación, el mayor camino por el pasillo, notando que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, probablemente al otro le habían dado ganas de comer algo por la madrugada, o solo quería prepararse un té.

Con sigilo se condujo por las escaleras, sin hacer ruido, bajando uno a uno los escalones, colocándose contra la pared y escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía dentro de la cocina.

\- AY POR DIOS - Grito para su sorpresa Marik dentro de la cocina, siendo sorprendió por el otro que inmediatamente se metió de lleno a la habitación esperando encontrar a alguien junto a su protegido, dispuesto a atacar.

\- Y TU QUE DIABLOS HACES, ¿ME QUIERES MATAR DEL SUSTO? IDIOTA. - Marik se llevó la mano derecha donde sostenía su galleta al pecho mientras le miraba extrañado.

-¡ TU GRITASTE! –

\- ¡TU ME ESTAS GRITANDO AHORA! -

\- ¡BAS….!- El otro extendió ambas palmas de sus manos inhalando y exhalando con fuerza tratando de calmarse. - Gritaste y pensé que estabas en peligro, te llame y no respondiste -

\- No te escuche, perdóname es solo que me asuste y después tú me asustaste. - Explico su hikari acomodándose en la silla alta de la barra donde se había acomodado, por suerte no había derramado el vaso de leche que seguía lleno a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Comiendo a media noche? No me digas, estas embarazado y tienes antojos nocturnos. -

\- Ay que idiota, no podía esperar más de ti, tenía mucho calor y baje por algo, pero me entretuve en esto, ven mira. - Marik había puesto al principio una cara de fastidio, pero era común, su Yami siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios hacia su persona, ya estaba acostumbrado, el menor estiro una de sus manos para indicarle que el asiento que le correspondía era a su lado, dando varias palmaditas en el para que este se sentara. - Anda ven. -

\- ¿Es el cuaderno que se le cayó a Atem? - Interrogo el espíritu del cetro frunciendo el ceño, había jurado haberlo escondido.

\- Si, lo encontré algún idiota pensó que esconderlo tras el horno de microondas era buena idea. -

\- Que inquieto, porque no eres como las demás personas, porque siempre tienes que meter tu narizota en todos los asuntos de los demás. - Dijo el otro ocupando un asiento al lado de su ángel, había sido su error, un escondite un poco obvio.

\- Bueno, sabemos que el libro tenía fotos de Ryou, pero si pasas esta página negra de aquí, tenemos la sección de ¡Bakura! - Anuncio con un falso animo dando la vuelta a la página mostrando el contenido del álbum, era verdad, las paginas mostraban con claridad al Rey ladrón, no a su pequeño.

Las fotografías eran a larga distancia, y podían encontrar al espíritu del anillo en diferentes escenarios, arreglando su auto, fumando en el escalón fuera de su casa, ejercitándose etc. Mariku tomo el libro entre sus manos pasando las paginas una a una, esto no era bueno.

\- Creo que tiene una fuerte obsesión con los dos, no solo con Ryou.-

\- Eso parece Sherlock. - Mariku continuaba pasando las páginas, había cientos de fotografías que inclusive a él le llegaban a molestar.

-Oye, ustedes tres ¿se conocían antes de llegar aquí? Es decir Bakura Atem y tú ¿Se conocían en su otra vida? -

\- Si, Atem fue el Faraón, eso ya lo sabes. -

\- Y exactamente qué relación tenia Atem con Bakura ¿eran amantes? ¿Se gustaban o algo? - Interrogo sin mucha preocupación el dueño del centro milenario proporcionándole una gran mordida a su deliciosa galleta con chispas de chocolate.

\- Pero que cosas dices niño.- Mariku prácticamente se cayó de la silla al escuchar esa pregunta, si Bakura estuviera ahí mismo los asesinaría a ambos.

\- Es solo que trataba de entender, su obsesión es fuerte, pensé que tal vez podía venir de otra vida. - Dijo Marik encogiéndose de hombros, frunciendo el ceño, pero el rostro preocupado de su contraparte le hizo dudar un poco.

\- ¿Qué hacia Bakura antes en Egipto? - Continuo sorbiendo su vaso de leche fría.

\- El….no lo sé. - Mintió el otro cerrando el álbum fotográfico por fin, demasiada información de su mejor amigo.

\- Anda contéstame. - Insistió Marik sonriéndole al otro, ofreciéndole con una de sus manos una galleta como la suya, fingiendo pagarle por información valiosa.

\- Bakura era ladrón. -

\- Si tiene pinta de bandido sexy, es decir si me hubieras dicho que era, no se sacerdote no te hubiera creído. - Sonrió el menor de los egipcios dándole una mordida más a su galleta.

\- Yo si era aprendiz de sacerdote idiota.- Le respondió al tiempo que Marik derramo un poco de leche en su camisa mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

\- ¿Tu? Ya vi porque nunca lo fuiste, ¿Quién te iba a creer? - Su tono burlón solo se hacía más gracioso porque hablaba con la boca llena, al tiempo que trataba de evitar reírse y ahogarse con su comida.

\- Que chistoso. -

\- ¿De verdad eras aprendiz de sacerdote? -

\- Si, eso es verdad, tú deberías saberlo si no, no tendrías el destino que tienes hoy. -

\- Eso es tonto, Yugi seria Rey y Ryou ladrón igual que Bakura. -

\- Bakura no solamente era ladrón, era el rey de los ladrones. - Continúo Mariku cerrando el álbum de fotografías, había encontrado un par en las que el aparecía a su lado, pero su rostro había sido tachada con marcador negro.

\- O sea el mejor de lo peor. -

\- Algo así. -

\- ¿Él era famoso por eso? -

\- Bastante, y mucho más porque no era de Egipto, si no de Roma.- Los ojos de Marik se iluminaron, dejando ver una gran sonrisa que le cubrió el rostro, era como si alguien le hubiera dicho que se ganaba la lotería, su alegría le hacía brillar de emoción.

\- Wow, y ¿robaba oro? y ¿saqueaba tumbas? y ¿usaban falda? - Repentinamente el interés del chico se había alborotado.

\- Si, todo eso, además tenía una extraña afición por prenderle fuego a todo, así que prácticamente fue la mayor calamidad de Atem. -

\- Tal vez por eso se enamoró de él. -

\- ¿Porque? -

\- Porque del odio al amor solo hay un paso, eso dicen en mis tiempos.-

\- Tal vez, pero desde que Atem era pequeño era distinto, su padre siempre trato de defenderlo, de guiarlo, de darle lo mejor, pero Atem nunca se enfocó en las cosas que importaban, a él solo le interesaba la magia, la vida fuera del palacio, los placeres banales - Mariku había crecido dentro del palacio, para servirle al Faraón, él era huérfano, pero aprendiz y protegido de los sacerdotes de Egipto, así que prácticamente ellos eran su familia, y el en algún tiempo había sido cercano a Atem.

\- Y ¿Fue afuera del palacio que conoció a Bakura? -

\- Eso ya no me corresponde contártelo, en cuanto termines de comerte todas tus galletitas limpias tus _morusitas_ * te tomas tu lechita y guardas ese bendito libro donde lo encontraste, no tardes mucho porque mañana tienes todavía que ir a la escuela, pronto saldrás de vacaciones. -

\- No espera no te enojes solo una pregunta más, por favor, una sola. -

\- De acuerdo, te escucho. - Le dijo parándose en el marco de la puerta recargándose en ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Es verdad que los ovnis los visitaban en Egipto? ¿Alienígenas ancestrales? ¿Te suena? -

\- Esa por mucho ha sido la pregunta más estúpida que he tenido que escuchar, en todos estos años nadie tuvo la osadía de preguntar tal estupidez, en todos estos años, todas estas vidas, nadie ha tenido la cabeza tan hueca como para preguntarme algo como eso. - Dijo dando media vuelta mientras seguía hablando murmurando un sin número de reproches en contra de la última pregunta de su protegido, era una duda real, pero tal vez no era un momento apropiado para preguntarlo, se dijo a si mismo regresando a sus asuntos con una sonrisa, esa leche y galletas no se terminarían solas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chiquillo permaneció muy quieto mientras se colocaba todo el cabello blanco de un costado, Ryou se disponía a abrir su camisa, girándose un poco mientras observaba en el espejo como el otro acomodaba un par de cosas sobre la mesita de noche, donde probablemente le colocaría algo más que el vendaje.

\- ¿Estás listo? - Esa suave voz, le erizaba la piel con solo pensar que pronto las manos de Bakura se posarían nuevamente en su piel desnuda.

\- Creo que sí. - Ryou se sentó sobre la cama, dándole ligeramente la espalda al otro cerrando los ojos por un segundo, aun sentía nerviosismo y un poco de vergüenza por su lastimada persona.

\- No te tocare más de lo necesario.- Dijo el mayor sujetando los extremos de su camisa para retirarla por completo, revelando poco a poco la espalda del menor; Por un segundo la luz tenue le hizo apreciar algo que se había negado a aceptar, algo que odiaba ver, y era esa inmensa cantidad de golpes, moretones y rasguños que tapizaban cada centímetro de la piel de su protegido (si era que se podía llamar así); Con delicadeza retiro con cuidado el vendaje, que revelo las vértebras del pequeño, podía contarlas sin dificultad alguna, podía distinguir las costillas del chico detrás de su espalda, notando lo exageradamente delgado que estaba, sus brazos eran tan pequeños, sus codos tan huesudos, que prácticamente el chico era solo piel y huesos.

Coloco con cuidado sus manos sobre la piel del pequeño, notando lo fría que era, lo delicado que se veía, la tonalidad de la piel de sus codos se veía azul, al igual que uno de sus omoplatos, creía haber contemplado mejor antes, pero no estaba listo para enfrentar los monstruosos actos que había cometido en contra de Ryou.

\- ¿Aquí que te paso? - Interrogo colocando su mano en uno de sus brazos.

\- No te conteste el teléfono. - El chico respondía con tanta naturalidad, que asustaba a Bakura, ¿que acaso no podía distinguir la clase de monstruo con el que se encontraba?

\- Y ¿este de aquí? - Continúo con su interrogatorio, esta vez señalando una herida cerca de su nuca, justo en esos huesos que estaba comenzando a odiar poder apreciarlos con tanta claridad.

\- Creo que me arrojaste un zapato, fue eso o tal vez una la jarra del agua, no me acuerdo bien. - Ryou noto como poco a poco la voz de hombre se cortaba un poco más, era menos potente, menos firme, menos como Bakura tal vez las capas que protegían las inseguridades del otro se estaban rompiendo una a una, al contemplar el daño que era capaz de hacerle al ser que más amaba.

\- Y esto…- Continuo acercándose a su cuello, justo en su pequeño y delgado cuello se encontraban unas marcas rojizas y moradas que reconoció al instante.

\- Me mordiste….esa noche….Bakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? -El chico se dio media vuelta tratando de mirar al otro que evitaba sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¡No te estoy haciendo nada…! -

\- A mí no, pero a ti si, tú quieres sentirte mal por mi estado. -

\- Y como no me sentiría mal si yo te hice todos y cada uno de esos golpes, los de la espalda los del pecho, los de tu rostro…. —Apreciaba lo que quería hacer el menor, pero era imposible ignorar ese sentimiento de remordimiento que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Y pretendes preguntarme por cada uno de ellos? -

\- Es solo que me doy cuenta de que soy un maldito monstruo, ¿¡cómo diablos..!? -El de orbes rojizas se levantó de la cama llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no era posible que se negara a ver sus actos, que se negara a tener un castigo por todo el maltrato que había ejercido en contra de un ser tan puro e inocente como Ryou, y que él lo mirara de esa forma, suplicando por su cariño, algo estaba realmente mal con ambos.

\- ¡Bakura!-

\- Ryou, si algún día encontraras a alguien que te amara te hiciera feliz y no fuera como yo…- El hombre se inclinó frente al menor, quedando de rodillas frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, sus palabras eran sinceras, si el quería marcharse, encontrar la felicidad en otra parte, él no se opondría, le dejaría vivir feliz, pero siempre cuidaría del chico, sería su esclavo, su seguidor, su verdadero espíritu guardián como debió ser en un principio.

\- ¡Dije que no! ¿Que no ves que me lastimas más con eso?- El muchacho coloco su mano en el rostro del otro, ese toque tan frio y sutil, el aroma de la piel de Ryou, era algo que no podía evitar admirar, beso con suavidad su palma al mismo tiempo que colocaba su cabeza sobre el regazo que le ofrecía el menor involuntariamente.

\- Por favor, oye….- El albino se inclinó un poco, necesitaba tener contacto visual, lo necesitaba ahora, y Bakura no iba a negárselo, no esta vez.

\- Mírame por favor.-Esa voz, tan única, ese tono tan suplicante, si Ryou le hubiera ordenado que se tirara de la ventana lo haría, con tal de no escuchar tristeza en ella.

\- ¿Para que quieres que te vea? cada vez que te veo encuentro un nuevo moretón, un nuevo rasguño, ¿¡Y ahora mordidas!? ¿ _Hoc enim nefas est mecum_ _? *_ \- Bakura se levantó de su lugar dándole la espalda a su hikari, se sostuvo del tocador por un rato no deseaba mirarlo, apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada.

\- No uses latín, sabes que no te entiendo cuando me hablas así, por favor basta Bakura no quiero que te lastimes así - No era la primera vez que escuchaba a su espíritu hablar en otro idioma, odiaba tener que adivinar, fue hasta hacia unos meses que se había enterado que el idioma natal del otro era el latín.

\- Yo creo que de los dos el más lastimado eres tú, siempre has sido tú, el que lleva la peor parte, el que paga por mis pecados por mis errores, por mi egoísmo por mis celos, mis arranques. -

\- Justo como lo estás haciendo ahora….Bakura me lastimas alejándome de ti ¿Quieres dejarme solo? ¿No sientes lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a tu lado? ¿No te lo he demostrado? -

\- No, no necesitas demostrarme nada. -

\- Entonces ¿porque quieres irte? ¿Es porque no quieres compromisos? ¿O acaso…lo único que querías de mí ya lo tomaste? -

\- No digas eso jamás Ryou, me entendiste jamás. - Esas palabras habían hecho que las orbes rubís de Bakura se despegaran de suelo y se clavaran en los ojos caoba del menor, había enojo en su voz, ahora se parecía más a la voz que conocía.

\- Entonces no me hagas creerlo…. - El chico se levantó de la cama y camino directamente hacia el otro, extendiendo sus delgados brazos que rodearon al ladrón de tumbas, no tardó mucho en ser rodeado por los brazos del mayor, Bakura beso su coronilla acariciando su cabello, no deseaba lastimarlo, no deseaba alejarlo, tal vez Ryou tendría razón, pero era tan difícil sepultar esos sentimientos de culpa.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos de vacaciones con Seto y Mokuba? Recuerdas que tuve la grandiosa idea de ver a las ballenas más de cerca y caí al agua - Dijo el chico sujetando la espalda baja del otro, dejándose envolver por el calor que despedía el cuerpo del ladrón.

\- Fue la primera vez que tuve que tomar el control de tu cuerpo, no sabías nadar.- Respondió recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza del albino, dando una media sonrisa recordando esas bonitas vacaciones que habían tomado con sus amigos.

\- Pero tu si, y me salvaste. -

\- Ryou…-

\- Y la vez que fuimos al Cairo con mi papá, recuerdas que me moría de sed y el me compro una bebida muy popular. - Las manos del chico ya no estaban en la cintura de su guardián, ahora se posaban en su pecho con suavidad acariciando esa camisa negra que le hacía ver tan bien.

\- A base de nueces, lo único que puede cerrarte la garganta en segundos. - Recordó sonriendo, le parecía imposible que su padre fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de algo tan básico como eso, la única cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que podía matar al niño en un santiamén eran las nueces.

\- Él era mi padre, él no lo sabía, él no me detuvo, ni si quiera yo me detuve porque no lo note, pero tu si, tu no dejaste que lo bebiera. -

\- Lo sé, es… -

\- Y cuando murió mi murió mi abuela -

\- Yo… -

\- Al principio me asuste porque tu voz ya no sonaba en mi cabeza, creí que te habías ido como ella, como mi padre, como Seto, como mis amigos…..Pero cuando entre a mi recamara estabas ahí, de pie frente a mi-

\- Me necesitabas de otra forma…- Aun podía recordar ese día, había experimentado el dolor que sentía el niño al ver a su abuela morir, sus lamentos, sus sollozos en la obscuridad de su habitación, y que nadie fuera capaz de brindarle algo de calor, algo de consuelo, ni si quiera el imbécil de su padre, la única llamada que había recibido era la de Seto, que se encontraba en Estados Unidos en ese momento, fue cuando tomo la fuerza necesaria para poder materializarse proteger al niño era su propiedad, y el desapegarse de su mente y de su cuerpo era algo que no quería hacer, pero con un cuerpo material podía ser algo más que una voz en su cabeza.

\- ¡Exacto! Y me diste lo que quería en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, te quedaste conmigo después de eso nunca más estuve solo, desde que tu llegaste a mi vida no tuve por qué estar solo…..No espero que entiendas lo que significas para mí, sé que te fijas más en las cosas malas y en el daño que me puedes hacer, sé que desde que venimos a Japón todo se ha complicado entre nosotros, pero….Antes no era así, antes de que Atem apareciera todo estaba bien, he vivido contigo más de la mitad de mi vida eres lo más bueno y constante que he tenido, como si un amigo imaginario se hiciera realidad, como si mi pareja ideal fuera moldeada en mi cabeza y de repente apareciera, yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a quererme…..- El chico se soltó del abrazo del otro alejándose un poco, suficiente para que el de orbes rubí sintiera ese vacío, ese frio que se apoderaba de su piel, donde alguna vez Ryou le había brindado su calor, implorando su protección ahora en sus brazos solo podía abrazar su ausencia.

\- Decide lo que quieras pero no cambies de opinión, ayer me dijiste que te querías quedar conmigo y hoy me dices que quieres que me aleje de ti, que busque a alguien más…Tal vez te refieres a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para permanecer a mi lado. - Con lentitud Ryou se alejó del otro, que solo pudo contemplar como su cabello blanco ondeaba tras de sí, su espalda desnuda pronto se cubrió con la camisa que había colocado justo al lado de la cama.

El hikari se sacó el cabello blanco de la camisa y dio la vuelta, sin mirar a Bakura, caminando hacia la puerta, esta vez quería estar lo más alejado del otro, si el ladrón del anillo deseaba irse de su lado, no quería volver a verlo jamás, sería muy doloroso, pero si su padre, su abuela, su familia e incluso su mejor amigo Seto le habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba, era de imaginarse que Bakura no sería la excepción.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el fic.

Una disculpa por la demora pero si algo no me agrada, no lo puedo dejar hasta arreglarlo, y este capítulo en particular me partió la cabeza.

 **Aclaraciones!**

* _Morusitas_ : Diminutivo de Morusas que son mejor conocidas como migajas, en México (de donde yo soy) se usan mucho los diminutivos, en especial cuando quieres hablar con los niños pequeños.

* _¿_ _Hoc enim nefas est mecum_ _?_ _ **(¿que está mal conmigo?**_ **)** esa es la traducción del español al latín.


	5. Abandono

Abandono.

Ese dolor en el pecho ya no era producido por sus costillas rotas, o por su golpeada persona, ahora el dolor que podía experimentar, era esa sensación de soledad y abandono que había tenido que soportar durante toda su vida.

Cuando era un niño pequeño su padre constantemente le rechazaba, enviándolo con sus tías, a la casa de su abuela, o sencillamente con las empleadas domésticas, en cuanto el chico creció le envió nuevamente a casa de su abuela, ausentándose por meses enteros, hasta que poco a poco se convirtió en un extraño para él; Su abuela nunca había sido una persona dulce, era más bien dura, recta, pero indulgente con el muchacho, desde muy temprana edad le envió al internado, donde constantemente le visitaba, solo para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden, jamás olvidaba un cumpleaños, siempre maximizaba los triunfos de Ryou, _"fue el mejor de su clase" "aprendió el francés muy rápido" "gano un torneo de polo" "monta a caballo mejor que lo hacia su abuelo"_ , eran las frases que siempre escuchaba cuando su abuela estaba en las reuniones familiares. Pero con los años, inclusive su deteriorada abuela comenzó a abandonarlo, las tarjetas, los regalos, las visitas, todo poco a poco se le raciono, hasta que no quedo nada y finalmente, un día de Enero su abuela se fue para siempre. Fue tal vez el peor día de su vida, el dolor por su abandono era inmensurable, se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho, como si su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos y esos pedazos se clavaran, uno a uno en sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar, sentía tanta presión, tanto dolor, ese nudo en la garganta que no podía ser disuelto con nada; Cuando se leyó el testamento y supieron que el heredero de la mayor parte de la fortuna del al difunta Helen era Ryou tuvo un muy mal acercamiento con su padre, pero toda su familia estaba ahí, _"lo que sea que quiera de ti, no es tu cariño créeme"_ fueron las palabras que salieron de una de las hermanas y hermanos de su madre _"La fortuna es tuya_ _no dé el, el dejo morir a mi hermana y te abandono, no deberías tener su apellido, deberías ser un_ _Henstridge_ _"_ _"tu fidecomiso está congelado por el momento sobrino, el no podrá arruinarte de eso me encargo yo"_ _"manejaremos_ _tu dinero por ahora, jamás tendrás escases, sabes que tendrás voz y voto en cuanto cumplas los 21"_ …..Tantas opiniones, tantas caras cubiertas por mantillas negras o por sombreros del mismo color, todos opinaban, todos tenían una idea, todos sabían qué hacer con su situación el solo tenía que relajarse y dejarse llevar, como siempre. Pero cuando por fin cayo la noche y la casa quedo en penumbras, todos se ofrecieron a quedarse recordando los deberes, los compromisos, y lentamente retirándose uno a uno, ofreciendo sus más sinceras disculpas, recordándole que por la mañana todo estaría mejor, el por otra parte debía permanecer en la inmensa mansión de su abuela, completamente obscura, repleta de sirvientes, que a esas horas de la madrugada, se disponían a terminar por sus servicios.

La sala vacía, ese sillón junto a la chimenea, la tetera de plata sobre la mesita, y la porcelana fina ya nunca serian ocupadas por él y su abuela, las tardes lluviosas y los días de sol, tampoco serian parte de su vida ahora, él estaba solo. Con melancolía y los ojos y la nariz roja subió a la que era su habitación, se sentía abatido, cansado a morir, lo único que deseaba era permanecer en cama y no despertar jamás.

Subió las escaleras, camino por los pasillos contando las puertas de una en una, deteniéndose en la de su abuela, estaba abierta, el pequeño se introdujo dentro de ella en la oscuridad, apreciando el perfume que emanaba de su habitación "chanel número 5" por supuesto, las perlas de su abuela y sus uñas pintadas de un color carmín era algo que le provocó una risa involuntaria. Poso sus dedos sobre el tocador de madera de sauco moviendo las fotografías junto a su cama. Ella era fanática de las mismas, había de todo tipo, ella mucho más joven posando en una avioneta, ella junto a su abuelo, su boda, sus hijos y su madre por su puesto, un sin número de fotografías del pequeño Ryou en todas sus facetas, siendo un bebe, su primer diente, los primeros pasos, su graduación del prescolar etc. El albino no soporto más, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla ¿Quién va a estar conmigo ahora? Dijo soltándose a llorar, la única mujer que le había cuidado, que había estado en cada festival, que se preocupaba por su persona, que le regalaba su afecto, se había ido para siempre, no había forma humana posible de que ella volviera, con ella se estaba yendo su corazón.

\- No puedo…..No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor. - Ese dolor que oprimía su pecho, que esperaba encontrar alivio dejando caer sus lágrimas le estaba consumiendo, no quería estar solo, no quería estar ahí, no podía seguir sin ella ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Con nulo interés camino de regreso a su habitación, limitándose los ojos y las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, no podría dormir, tal vez lloraría toda la noche, recordando a esa mujer que llamaba abuela.

\- Ven aquí. - Fueron las primeras palabras que escucho en cuanto encendió la luz, no podía ser, el conocía a esa persona, conocía esa voz, era el, el ser imaginario de su cabeza, su mejor amigo, su conciencia, él era real o ese dolor le había hecho perder la cordura.

El chico cerro las puertas de su habitación, esperando que el ser se desvaneciera en cuanto este le alcanzara, pero no fue así, su pecho, cálido y acogedor sus brazos largos y fuertes le rodearon, y ese latido acelerado, fuera una alucinación o no, iba a aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nunca me dejes, no quiero que mueras como los demás, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, siempre.- Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el cálido y reconfortante pecho de aquel sujeto, que le abrazaba con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y su cabello corto y blanco.

Desde ese momento nunca tuvo porque permanecer solo, Bakura estaba ahí, ahora físicamente con él, podía verle, hablarle, reír, jugar, él era su compañía, y poco a poco ese cariño fue madurando, pero la indecisión del menor en revelar su interés le carcomía por dentro, y una vez en Japón cuando pudo entrar a la preparatoria, ese sentimiento era mucho más claro para ambos.

Bakura cerró la puerta con las manos, recargándose en ella, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que el menor abandonara la habitación, no después de lo que acababa de pasar, de las cosas que acababa de decir, entendía que el sentimiento de culpa le hubiera vencido esa vez, ese sentimiento no había desaparecido, pero si había algo más fuerte que su culpa era el amor que sentía por ese chiquillo, que ahora se cubría el rostro con las manos, ¿estaba llorando? _¿Lo hiciste llorar idiota?_ Pensó apretando uno de sus puños.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Me llamas cobarde y ¿tu hules de mí? - El hombre se acercó al albino tomando sus hombros con ambas manos, buscando apartar sus manos de su rostro, necesitaba verle.

 _-Si eres un idiota Bakura, si está llorando. -_ Pensó para sus adentros, siendo interrumpido por la repentina bofetada por parte del pequeño que lo sorprendió por completo, probablemente le había arañado pues sintió un ligero ardor en la mejilla, pero no se había inmutado en absoluto.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy el cobarde? Yo no te dije que fueras a buscar a otra persona, para que quieres que busque a alguien, ¿para que me abandone como tú? estoy harto de ser el perro abandonado que nadie quiere, que regalan cuando les fastidia. -

\- No, no quise decir eso Ryou, mírame…..- Pero lo único que recibió fue otra bofetada, en el mismo lugar que la anterior. - Esa me la merecía más, pero oye mírame por favor, no llores, en serio ¿crees que yo soy capaz de vivir lejos de ti? Tú en verdad crees que voy a dejar que te vayas por ahí a buscar pareja? Me conoces, mis celos nos llevaron a esto…..Y tus malas amistades - Ahora por fin había conseguido la atención de su pequeño que sonreía por lo bajo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Eso es, así me gusta más, no eres un perro abandonado, conozco a tu padre a tu familia, y todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida, créeme, yo nunca voy a dejarte solo. -

-Porque dijiste que me ibas a dejar que buscara a alguien más.-

\- La emoción me gano, no me creí capaz de ser, así como soy.-

\- Una bestia salvaje.-

\- No me habían dicho así hace mucho tiempo, pero si, si eso te hace reír di lo que quieras. - Bakura tomo una de las manos del pequeño, la que tenía el vendaje, donde se había enterrado un pedazo de cristal hacia unos días, la estiro contra la suya, las delicadas manos del deño del anillo, tan suaves, tan delicadas, las suyas por el contrario doblaba su tamaño, fácilmente la apreso contra la suya, acercándola a su pecho.

\- No me creí capaz de lastimarte tanto, de dañar de esta forma al ser que más amo, pero no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, quería protegerte de…..de los demás que me convertí en un peligro para ti-

\- Nunca fuiste tan malo.-

\- Si lo fui, te trate como me trataban a mi…Esto me hace aun peor pero no quiero dejarte, sé que puedo ser mejorar, se lo feliz que eres cuando estás conmigo.- Bakura beso los labios del chico. - Nunca podría estar lejos de ti, estoy loco por ti.-

-Yo ya te perdone por el daño que me hiciste, yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad quiero…..- Antes de que el menor terminara su frase sus labios fueron ocupados por Bakura, que lo cargo con facilidad para acomodarlo sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca nuevamente, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel del chico entre sus dedos, ese tacto suave y cálido hicieron que el chiquillo rompiera con el beso, sentir las caricias del otro le habían hecho gemir involuntariamente. Pero las inquietas manos del espíritu ya rodeaban la piel de su ajustada cintura.

\- B-Bakura…-

\- Solo quiero sentirte cerca, no te hare daño. - Le dijo al oído colocando sus labios sobre el largo cuello del niño besando con la mayor sutileza posible su piel, esa frescura, ese olor, le hacían recordar las caderas del pequeño, esta vez no podía dejarse llevar aunque lo quisiera, el maltratado cuerpo del chico no lo soportaría.

Ryou podía sentir esta vez el aliento de su contraparte contra su dulce piel, provocando ese pulsar eléctrico que le hizo enderezar la columna vertebral involuntariamente proporcionándole un dolor agudo en el pecho, _"muy pronto para esto"_ pensó, pero esta vez no deseaba que Bakura se detuviera, sentirlo tan cerca, mirar sobre sus hombros el techo de la habitación, le hacían sentir un nerviosismo contagiado de emoción que era muy diferente a lo que había sentido la primera vez. Con un poco de timidez Ryou coloco sus manos sobre el abdomen de Bakura tratando de subir su camisa, deseaba sentir su piel, no quería provocarle más de la cuenta, pero el tener a ese hombre sobre el besando su cuello de esa forma le hacía vibrar y envolverse en un torbellino de emociones que nunca había experimentado.

\- ¿Quieres quitarme la camisa? - El rey ladrón se incorporó un poco tomando esa delgada prenda negra con ambas manos para poder retirarla, pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir las manos del chico, deteniéndolo, Ryou tenía el rostro completamente rojo, trataba de ocultar su emoción, pero era algo demasiado notorio.

\- N-n-no no no no, y-yo n-no no n-no estoy b-bien así. -

\- Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada…- Le dijo sentándose al lado de la cama, -" _De todas formas no podrías conmigo estando así.-_ \- Pensó furtivamente riendo en sus adentros, nunca había recibido quejas sobre su desempeño como amante.

\- Gracias. - Ryou trato de cubrir nuevamente su pecho con aquella prenda, pero Bakura se lo impidió.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que quería revisarte? Podemos intentarlo otra vez antes de dormir.-

\- C-claro, ¿q-quieres que...? - Poco a poco y con ayuda de Bakura el chico se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo como las cálidas manos del espíritu milenario reconfortaban su lastimada piel, sentía algo de dolor, pero nunca lo expreso en voz alta, no deseaba preocupar de más al otro.

\- Sanaras muy pronto, ya verás. - Le dijo a sus espaldas el hombre suspirando, él se esforzaría para que todo ese dolor se fuera de una vez por todas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las campanas de la escuela sonaban dentro del plantel, indicando que la jornada estudiantil debía estar dentro de sus salones, a estas horas, los alumnos estaban reunidos en sus lugares como era acostumbrado, pero con una pequeña diferencia, esas caras perezosas eran remplazadas por unas de felicidad, empezaba la semana de festivales estudiantiles, habría eventos deportivos, vendimias de caridad, sorteos, juegos y muchas actividades extracurriculares, los exámenes y las actividades por fin habían concluido, esperando ahora las vacaciones.

Yugi permanecía sentado en su pupitre, moviendo inquietamente uno de sus pies, mirando el escritorio vacío de Ryou, ¿acaso iba a faltar hoy también? Había prometido conseguirle un poco de tiempo con Atem, y esa semana seria perfecta para que su amigo pudiera charlar con el albino, pero él no se encontraba por ningún lado, jamás se le hacía tarde, pero este día, probablemente no se presentaría.

\- Oye, Marik ¿tú crees que Ryou venga a la escuela? - Pregunto algo inquieto al rubio que estaba hablando con Katsuya sobre las actividades del día de hoy.

\- No lo sé, creo que el fin de semana tuvo un….accidente en una moto y probablemente no venga esta semana, pero no te preocupes Katsuya va a tomar su lugar hoy en la venta de bebidas, nos estamos organizando Ryou se encargaba de las bebidas calientes, tu puedes seguir con lo de los alimentos y yo con las bebidas frías. -

\- ¿Accidente? ¿Está herido?-

\- No es tan grave hable con él hace poco, creo que tomo la moto de Bakura o algo por el estilo, no lo he visto yo tampoco, en cuanto conteste su celular te informare. - Mintió el moreno tratando de seguir la corriente, muy temprano esa mañana cuando los dos egipcios habían ido a recoger el auto, Bakura le había pedido documentación a Mariku, tarjetas, recetas médicas, identificaciones etc. Para justificar las inasistencias del chiquillo, al parecer se haría pasar por su primo para que no tuvieran que llamar a su padre y se armara un alboroto por la condición física del dueño del anillo.

\- Ya no tengo su teléfono, ¿podrías pasármelo? -

\- Ham….c-creo que es…-

\- Que no Ryou perdió su teléfono hace una semana, todavía no compra uno, ya sabes lo distraído que es. - Intervino Katsuya sonriendo abrazando a Marik para sujetarlo por el cuello.

\- Cierto, no tiene teléfono todavía que tonto soy.- El moreno suspiro mirando al rubio por un segundo murmurándole las gracias por ello, sabía que para mantener a raya a Yugi y a Atem podía contar exclusivamente con "Joey".

\- Si, bien si saben algo pueden informarme, quiero hablar con él.-

\- Seguro viejo, él debe estar bien, seguro y su casa está repleta de familiares. -

\- Sí, todos hablando cosas que no entenderíamos, mucho ingles jamás he sido bueno hablando inglés y tu Joey?...- Miro a Joey incitándole a que le siguiera la corriente, tratando de alejar a Yugi de su plática, era algo grosero pero no deseaba darle armas a Atem para que siguiera atacando a Ryou.

Yugi se giró sobre su pupitre, evitando la plática que Marik tenía con Katsuya, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no entendía que, sabia lo cercano que era el moreno con Ryou, y que Joey también le tenía muy alta estima, pero ambos amigos siempre parecían alejar a esos dos a propósito.

\- A menos que vaya a visitarlo a su casa con el pretexto de ver como esta después del accidente, pero el que va a abrir la puerta será Bakura, seguro y me corre a patadas del lugar.- Pensó desanimado el de cabellos tricolor, en verdad quería ayudar a su compañero, pero si el albino no se presentaba a la escuela en esa semana seria casi una misión imposible verlo en vacaciones, aun no sabía si asistiría a la boda de Seto, pero añoraba que fuera así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La suavidad de las sabanas limpias de la habitación de Bakura le hicieron sonreír, recordaba el toque del espíritu milenario sobre su piel, sus besos, su perfume, había pasado una noche increíble, sabía que pronto su cuerpo no aguantaría tanta presión, y terminaría cediendo ante el control del otro, el pequeño respiro hondo, ese agudo dolor en el pecho esta vez ya no le afecto tanto como antes, tal vez su verdadera medicina era la felicidad que le producía el estar bien nuevamente con Bakura. El albino estiro una de sus manos sintiendo la almohada vacía de su acompañante.

\- ¿Bakura? - El pequeño abrió los ojos lentamente, el hombre no estaba en la cama, pero le había dejado dormir un rato más, podía percibir el olor del ya tan característico café americano que el espíritu tomaba todas las mañanas.

Ryou se incorporó poco a poco, mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, ¿Por qué Bakura le había dejado dormir tanto? Últimamente era así, el chico dormía muchísimo más de lo habitual, y el ladrón lo dejaba descansar, e incluso le incitaba a hacerlo.

Con impaciencia el chico se levantó de la cama colocándose un suéter en el acto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sentía frio, toda la noche había estado muy poco abrigado, pero el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo del de ojos rubí le brindaba el confort necesario, podría decirse que esas noches con el habían sido muy reparadoras, tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma.

Entro a la cocina, dándose la vuelta de inmediato regresando al corredor donde se colocó contra la pared, llevándose las manos a la boca, podía sentir como rápidamente toda su sangre subía hasta sus mejillas y sus orejas, su rostro hervía, ahora sus manos sudaban, ahí estaba el, hablando por teléfono, con el torso desnudo, podía contemplar esa tremenda musculatura en su máximo esplendor, el cuerpo del rey ladrón estaba muy bien definido, era firme y muy atlético, probablemente Bakura se había levantado temprano para hacer ejercicio en el sótano como era habitual, y debido al calor se había quitado la camisa.

-Ya lo he visto así, ¿porque me sigo poniendo tan nervios? ¿Porque no recuerdo bien como fue esa vez…?- Murmuro el niño llevándose las manos al pecho, por algún motivo aquella noche el miedo le había hecho olvidar o dejar de percibir las cosas que hoy quería recordad, podía revivir las sensaciones del cuerpo de Bakura, pero probablemente había tenido los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo.

-….lo que no me queda claro es que usted afirma estar muy pendiente de mi primo, pero si vio todas esas alertas ¿Por qué no llamaron a mi familia?, si mi tío no contestaba sus correos o mensajes bien podían preguntarle a Ryou por alguien más, no está solo aquí en Japón…..-

El chico agudizo un poco más su oído, ¿Bakura estaba peleando por teléfono? Se escuchaba distinto, menos agresivo, pero no por eso más amable, ¿con quién estaba hablando?

\- Por supuesto que estoy molesto, ¿lo ha visto usted?... Tiene terapia a eso de las 11, ¿le parece bien si me reúno con usted a la 1?…..Él está preparado estoy seguro de eso-

A pesar de sentir algo de vergüenza por espiar al otro, esa plática le intrigaba, necesitaba saber más, con sigilo se acercó a la puerta nuevamente esta vez siendo descubierto por el espíritu que lo miro de reojo dando media vuelta, señalando la ventana.

\- Coco quiere entrar.- Dijo tapando la bocina para regresar a atender su llamada.

Coco era el gato que Ryou alimentaba casi todos los días, era un bello gato blanco que vivía cerca de los alrededores, Bakura siempre lo echaba fuera, odiaba a los gatos pero Coco adoraba pasearse por los pies del espíritu y dormir en su regazo o mejor aún, sobre su cabeza; El albino se acercó a la ventana abriéndola tomando al pequeño gato entre sus brazos para cerrar nuevamente el cristal, en verdad hacia mucho frio afuera.

-Pobre Coco, no te he dejado entrar últimamente, ni tampoco he podido alimentarte pero hoy te quedas dentro de casa todo el día ¿quieres? - Ryou acaricio al mínimo que maulló inmediatamente, el albino trataba de ignorar la clara señal de su espíritu que negaba con la cabeza y con las manos.

-Ven voy a darte algo rico de comer. - El chico tomo el plato donde siempre alimentaba al gato, sirviendo en una de los espacios leche, en otro agua, y al otro lado una lata entera de atún.

-Olvide comprar más comida, pero te lo compensare, imagino que esto te molesta ¿verdad? - El chico se alejó de la entrada de la casa, que era donde generalmente comía el gato, para regresar a la cocina, encontrándose de lleno con el pecho de Bakura, el cual no pudo evitar tocar para detenerse.

\- ¿Q-qué ocurre? - Pregunto el jovencito mirando al suelo, sentía el calor que irradiaba el ardiente cuerpo del ladrón, podía ver lo bien trabajado de sus abdominales desde esa perspectiva, pero no deseaba distraerse ahora, quería prestar atención, pero era tan difícil.

\- Te explicare todo lo que debes saber respecto a las cosas que dije para justificar tus inasistencias, peeeeeero… ¿No fuiste a clases el jueves, ni tampoco el viernes? Recuerdo el viernes, pero ese jueves en particular, llegaste tarde a casa. - Le dijo caminando directamente a él, arrinconándolo contra la pared. - Tampoco traías puesta tu ropa, ¿te acuerdas? -

La boca del chico se abría y se cerraba, ver a Bakura así de cerca, así de desnudo y así de seguro habían logrado que su cabeza adolecente estallara.

\- Contéstame cariño, será que acaso Ryou si tenía un novio después de todo.- Le dijo tomando su rostro por la barbilla subiéndolo un poco para poder mirarle mejor.

\- N-n-no! No no tengo novio, bueno si a ti, pero….no quiero estar así de cerca me pones muy nervioso.- No quería empujarlo porque implicaría tocar ese perfectamente marcado torso que podía apreciar tan de cerca y claro que quería hacerlo, pero eso alentaría a Bakura a continuar, y sabía cuál sería el resultado, un resultado deseado e inevitable pero necesitaba aplazarlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

\- Eso no te lo discuto. -

\- Por favor s-solo aléjate u-un poquito…..p-para que pueda explicarte.- El hombre retiro las manos del menor, sonriendo mientras lo hacía, poner nervioso al chico era algo que le gustaba hacer, era tan sencillo.

\- Te escucho.- Le dijo dando la vuelta para servirse un poco de café.

\- D-de acuerdo, esa semana, recuerdas que llamo mi padre, que peleamos porque…-

-Porque llamo para pedirte dinero y yo dije que no íbamos a darle nada, si lo recuerdo.-

\- Y-yo quería... -Trago saliva bajando el rostro, se sentía avergonzado. -Que te sintieras mal físicamente…..quería hacerte sufrir un poco…y-y….deje de comer….- A medida que el chico hablaba se encogía cada vez más, haciéndose pequeñito, sentía un poco de remordimiento y pena por las acciones que había cometido en esos días.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? El lado vengativo de Ryou.-Respondió sonriendo regresando a su café, ese dolor de cabeza entonces no había sido provocado por su exceso en la ingestión de bebidas alcohólicas, sino por su pequeña luz que se había hecho daño una vez más para dañarle a él.

\- Lo siento mucho…..Estaba molesto….Ese día iba a ir a la escuela, pero me desmaye de camino allá, Marik estaba conmigo, llovió bastante, el me llevo a su casa, y como mi uniforme estaba mojado me presto una sudadera….me dejo dormir en su casa y no me despertó, eso fue todo lo que paso.- El pequeño niño se sujetaba las manos entrelazándolas, jugando con sus dedos y apretándolos de vez en vez, ese tipo de movimientos le indicaban al de cabello gris que Ryou verdaderamente estaba incómodo y apenado por la situación.

\- No sé si pueda creerte….No me convence del todo, además ese sentimiento de venganza….No se no va contigo, te desconozco- Le dijo el de ojos rubí cerrando los ojos inhalando alto, ante tal acción su definido pecho distrajo al pequeño niño de sus pensamientos.

\- E-es la verdad.- El tartamudeo constante del pequeño era algo que muchas veces odiaba, pero esta vez, le resultaba bastante tierno.

\- Déjame ver.- Le dijo dejando de lado su taza, caminando con dirección al chico, cargándolo para subirlo a la barra de la cocina y poder alcanzar la altura deseada, algunas veces, el que fuera mucho más bajito le provocaba dolor de cuello.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad, si me estas mintiendo lo sabré y no quieres que se repita lo del otro día o si? - La voz de Bakura era fuerte y clara, sus manos sobre los costados de su cabeza le presionaban ligeramente pero con firmeza, esos ojos rojos le inquietaban, no sabía si Bakura estaba jugando o estaba hablando en serio, fuera cual fuera el chico dudo de su versión de la historia, recordaba eso, pero tal vez en realidad no había ocurrido ¿o sí?

\- Y-y-yo…-El espíritu abrió las piernas del muchacho con bastante facilidad para poder estar aún más cerca, tomo su rostro y lo guio contra el suyo, besándolo con suavidad, podía sentir las manos del otro en su diminuta cintura y su lengua jugando con la suya.

\- ¿Porque dudas de ti mismo si lo que dices es verdad? Necesitamos trabajar en eso. - Aclaro sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla. - Mariku estuvo aquí temprano por la mañana, me entrego unos papeles y cosas que vamos a usar hoy y de paso me entrego tu uniforme limpio y planchado. - Le sonrió el otro, pero ese rubor no desaparecía del rostro del pequeño.

\- Trabajar en mi confianza, entendido gracias, ¿Quién llamo? - Interrogo colocando los brazos sobre los hombros del hombre que lo bajo al suelo para emprender el paso de camino al comedor dejando a un colorado Ryou sujetando su ropa con las manos, eso había sido muy repentino, ni si quiera había intentado poner un poquito de resistencia ante el agarre del otro, que separo sus rodillas con mucha facilidad, algunas veces le asustaba ver lo fácil que Bakura era capaz de someter su cuerpo a su entera voluntad. Ahora solo le quedaba ese sabor a café americano en los labios y esa extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el pecho.

\- Llamo el director de tu escuela, el día que dormiste en casa de Marik tenías examen de química, necesitas hacerlo para que puedas continuar sin ningún problema, insistí en que debías permanecer en cama y que tenía que cuidarte pero el muy imbécil quiere hablar conmigo, tu maestro estaba muy preocupado por ti, tuve que inventar algo y sé que no te va a gustar, pero antes de que te molestes conmigo y decidas no sé, beber cloro para que me muera debes escucharme.-

-Solo deje de comer unos días, no estaba tratando de suicidarme…creo - Le respondió girando los ojos para dar la vuelta y mirar al otro que se había sentado en el comedor. - ¿Qué dijiste? - Se le unió en la silla continua tomando una taza también pero en ella vertió un poco de agua hirviendo y un sobre de té.

\- Bueno, hoy seré tu primo, Lance…-

\- ¿Usaste el nombre de mi primo Uggys? - Le dijo sirviéndose un poco de leche sobre su taza para removerla con una cuchara de plata.

-Lo sé, pero debes prestar atención a lo que te digo, no a quien pretendo ser de acuerdo. -

\- Es cierto esto no me va a gustar…-

\- Todavía no llego a la parte que no te va a gustar…. —Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. - El día miércoles recibiste la llamada del perfecto desconocido de tu padre, que te dijo que iba a casarse próximamente y que no estabas invitado a su boda, eso te deprimió bastante y….-

\- Bebí cloro…- A completo un muy animado albino que sonrió burlonamente mirando al otro que inhalo y exhalo profundo.

-No me interrumpas, continuando con la historia se te ocurrió que querías vengarte como haces siempre, a escondidas de la gente y tomaste mi motocicleta, que no será mía si no de tu padre, manejaste por los alrededores y te estrellaste aquí en el garaje, eso justifica las heridas que tienes en las manos, las costillas rotas y esos pequeños raspones y moretones en el rostro; Lastimado triste y deprimido llamaste a Inglaterra donde tu tío Bennett… -

\- Uggys….Lance es hijo de mi tía Blare no de mi tío Bennett.-

\- Lo que sea, el no pudo venir, y me enviaron a mí, tu primo favorito mayor de edad y que vivirá contigo a partir de ahora. -

\- No suena tan mal, podría ser verdad, entonces a partir de ahora ¿te llamo Lance? -

\- Noo! Es solo por hoy frente a tu director - Insistió el otro subiendo los codos a la mesa para acomodarse mejor.

\- Todo suena lógico y supongo que si tengo tendencias suicidas pero… ¿Cuál era la parte mala? - Mirar a Ryou algunas veces le distraía de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la suavidad de su voz, lo delicado de sus movimientos, el hecho de verlo tomando te por las mañanas sabiendo que la noche anterior había estado bajo su mando (casi por completo) hacia que Bakura realmente deseara que esas heridas sanaran para poder disfrutar del chico a voluntad, poder consumir su fuego en su cuerpo, deseaba tanto que el día llegara que apretó los puños y se mordió los labios para distraer su atención de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que debía de decirle al jovencito que lo miraba con esos bellos ojos chocolate, que hoy en particular se veían más claros de lo normal.

\- Es que no he llegado a ella…Ya justifique tus faltas, pero el menciono lo pequeñito que te ves, el bajo peso le preocupa un poco….Y bueno después de saber que habías dejado de comer imagino que mi mentira no era tan mentira después de todo.- Dijo acercando su taza de café para darle un largo sorbo.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste? - El chico bajo su taza, acercándose un poco más al otro que le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Sabias que hoy tus ojos se ven muy claros, un tono avellana…Te sientan bien.-

\- Bakura ¿qué les dijiste? - Lejos de sentir alegría por esos halagos, le intrigaba que el otro le negara la información o acaso ¿estaría nervioso?

\- De acuerdo, bien, les dije que probablemente habías regresado a tus viejos hábitos…-El hombre acerco el azúcar a la taza del pequeño que seguía mirándolo extrañado.

-Define viejos hábitos.-Ahora por fin los ojos del rey ladrón miraron a los del chico, esa sonrisa traviesa no se podía despegar de sus labios, el hombre abrió la boca para pausadamente meterse los dedos a la boca, simulando vomitar en el acto.

\- ¿Les dijiste que soy bulímico?- El rostro de Ryou reflejaba el repudio que sentía al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Te dije que no te iba a gustar -

\- P-pero la depresión bastaba para bajar de peso, ahora van a vigilarme cuando estoy en el almuerzo.- Pronuncio el pequeño arqueando las cejas, regresando sus manos a su taza, siempre se sentía algo vigilado en la escuela, pero ahora sabría que esos ojos escrutiñadores serian de sus profesores y ya no tanto de los alumnos o el stalker a su alrededor.

\- No estaría de más. -

\- Imagino que así debe ser…. ¿Yo también debo decirles eso cierto? Pero si me envían al psicólogo de la escuela ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo mentir todo el tiempo, ni si quiera sé cómo inducirme el vomito -

\- No te preocupes por eso, se supone que hoy te llevare con una psicóloga de nuestra confianza para "tratar tu problema "en tu escuela no van a mencionar nada, solo era para zafarnos de eso y de que siguieran tratando de comunicarse con tu padre, van a apoyarme para que tu recuperación sea la adecuada, además les di un nuevo teléfono, el de Mariku el fingirá ser tu padre y estar muy ocupado - Bakura coloco una de sus manos sobre las del chico que lo miro por un segundo con una sonrisa haciendo esa clásica reverencia japonesa que Bakura estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con mis problemas en la escuela. -

\- Te acabo de decir inestable, depresivo, suicida, bulímico y ¿me agradeces? Esperaba un par de bofetadas como las de ayer.-

\- Lo sé, pero lo hiciste para ayudarme a salir del problema, y conseguiste todo esto, que es falso para que no me molestaran más y poder recuperarme en casa, es por eso que te estoy agradeciendo. - Respondió el chico sonriendo, sabía que esas mentiras a sus directivos eran algo que ya habían imaginado, era tal vez una forma rápida de salir de ese problema y ganar tiempo para su recuperación, además se alegraba mucho de poder pasar su cumpleaños en casa y no ir a la escuela en ese día en particular, sabía que sus amigos organizarían algo, y entre ellos Yugi se ofrecía como el anfitrión, dándole entrada a Atem para estar presente y poder "abrazar" al muchacho por su cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, me alegra que no estés molesto, ahora. - El hombre se puso de pie repentinamente para girar la silla de Ryou y mirarlo mejor. - ¿Te parece si tomamos un baño y desayunamos afuera? Debemos estar a las 12 en tu escuela. -

Ryou lo miro con la boca abierta, cerrándola el mismo para pasar saliva, ¿tomar un baño juntos? No saldría vivo de esa.

\- ¿B-baño juntos? -

\- Si, y para eso tienes que quitarte la ropa. - Le dijo jalando ligeramente el suéter café que Ryou traía puesto para desnudar uno de sus hombros y besarlo con sutileza.

\- N-no…no yo no….No aun no….P-porque no te b-bañas en tu baño y….y y-yo en el mío. - Ryou subió inmediatamente su suéter cubriéndose con rapidez sonriéndole nerviosamente al otro que acaricio una de sus mejillas.

\- Correcto, no perdía nada con preguntar ¿o sí? Andando, ve a bañarte. -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic, espero les agrade y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Por mi parte he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo, las fiestas patrias y mi familia, pero por fin pude terminar de editar el capítulo.

Att. OlderSkyland18


	6. UK

_U.K._

Las manecillas del reloj de la pared de su salón de clases estaban empezando a inquietarlo mucho, Bakura llevaba ya bastante tiempo hablando con su director y aún continuaba adentro con él, podía distinguir el vibrato de su voz y si se giraba por completo alcanzaba ver el cabello del hombre a lo lejos en una de las aberturas de las persianas de la oficina. Con pesadez regreso la mirada a su pupitre suspirando al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, llevaba dos horas ahí adentro y deseaba marcharse antes de que sus compañeros empezaran a salir de sus actividades.

\- ¿Te preocupa que el director ahuyente a tu primo? - Interrogo su profesor bajando un poco el examen del chico que tenía en las manos captando la atención del menor, que por primera vez desde que había llegado le miraba atento.

\- N-no n-no….es solo que sé que están hablando de mí, p-pero no sé qué dicen….-

-Sería una lástima que después de hablar con el director tu primo decidiera regresar a tu país y dejarte nuevamente solo. - Le dijo sonriendo colocando la tapa de su marcador rojo, al parecer ya había terminado de calificar el examen del chiquillo. - Por cierto me explicas ¿cómo fue que te lastimaste? Ibas a ayudarme en la prueba de natación, inclusive te hice un traje especial, solo para ti, ¿no estarás escapándote de tus obligaciones mintiéndonos o sí? -El hombre acomodo sus anteojos de media luna para dejar de lado el examen del chico, ya no estaba interesado en ello, quería examinar mejor a su alumno para cerciorarse de que esos golpes no fueran solamente maquillaje, ese ojo morado era de un tenue rojo que fácilmente podía haber sido hecho con sombras para los ojos o lápiz labial; Ryou era el único de sus alumnos que jamás había visto dentro de la piscina o cerca de ella, el chico siempre "enfermaba" o faltaba a esas horas de clase, una verdadera lástima porque esta semana de festivales el seria el que competiría forzosamente, y ahora con este nuevo problema, las oportunidades de ver ese joven cuerpo se escapaban.

\- F-fue un a-accidente con la moto d-de papá, m-me rompí un-as costillas por eso es m-mejor estar en casa, s-son indicaciones del m-medico. - El chico trato de ignorar que su profesor se había puesto de pie para caminar a su asiento, con torpeza trato de levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar su pluma y sus útiles, que cayeron directamente al suelo, siendo opacados por el sonido de los pasos que daba su directivo sobre el limpio y lustrado piso de su salón de clases.

-P-puedo….-

\- ¿Has practicado tus ejercicios para la disfemia Ryou? - Le dijo en tono bajo recogiendo sus útiles escolares uno a uno, examinando de cerca las piernas del chico, cubiertas por el pantalón del uniforme, poniéndose de pie, aun con el lápiz del chico en la mano.

\- Y-y-yo….- Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, prefirió negar con la cabeza agachándose un poco sobre su pupitre, notando que su profesor no se movía de su lugar.

\- Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero poco a poco debes solucionar ese problema. - El hombre tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico, subiéndolo para acercar ese lápiz a sus labios, abriendo su boca con suavidad para introducir con suma delicadeza ese utensilio, que se sostuvo en los labios abiertos de Ryou por unos segundos.

\- Deberías practicar más, sabes que cuando practicas dejas de tener tantos problemas al hablar. - El hombre miro el rostro del jovencito, apreciando lo hermoso que era, sus facciones tan finas y delicadas, su nariz tan pequeña y respingada, sus bellos ojos con un ligero toque felino y sobre todo esos labios rosados que le hicieron pensar un sin número de fantasías, donde ese jovencito era protagonista.

\- S-solo quería agua….- Ryou se quitó el lápiz de los labios con rapidez bajando el rostro completamente rojo, escuchando una clara queja del hombre que se giró para después dejar caer sobre el escritorio del chico una botella de agua.

\- Aquí tienes. - Le dijo con tono serio, el chico trato de tomar con algo de desconfianza, acercando su mano al envase al mismo tiempo que su profesor coloco una de sus manos sobre las del chico, que volvió a esconderla bajo su asiento.

\- Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos Ryou, no dejes que tus problemas de habla empañen tu bello rostro, y sobre todo…. - Dijo recargándose sobre su escritorio, para tomar el examen calificado del chico para colocarlo en su butaca. -Tu buen desempeño como estudiante, una calificación casi perfecta, solo erraste en una pregunta. - El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a guardar sus útiles en su portafolio, tomando su examen para ponerse de pie.

\- ¿No olvidas nada? -El chico lo miro por un segundo, en verdad no deseaba decir nada, sabía que con esa ansiedad y nerviosismo seguramente se trabaría al hablar más de lo normal.

\- Tenías sed, querías agua, aquí está tu botella, tómala. - El hombre la coloco sobre su asiento, mirando al albino que lo miro por un segundo nervioso.

\- Y-ya n-n-no q-quiero gr-gracias. - Disfemia su maldita disfemia no mejoraba, no lo haría nunca si su confianza no mejoraba.

\- Sabes, mucha gente se va a poner muy triste al enterarse de que ya no vives solo Ryou…. - El chico lo miro por un segundo sin decir nada, observando como el señor Okuda se acercaba a él para darle esa botella con agua en las manos.

\- Es una lástima que ese hombre grande viva contigo yo tenía planeada una visita a tu casa. - El hombre tomo uno de los mechones blancos del cabello del chico aspirando de cerca ese delicioso aroma.

\- E-ese hombre grande nos esta m-mirando y dudo que le guste…. - Mintió el chico haciendo que el profesor girara su rostro para verificar si la información era cierta, dando paso a que Ryou se escabullera por debajo para salir del aula y correr directo al corredor.

Respirando hondo por fin, sintiendo esa presión en su pecho, tratado de dejar de preocuparse por hacerse daño, pero para su sorpresa su pecho ya no dolía como ayer, ahora era más un ligero malestar que desaparecería en el transcurso del día.

El pequeño corrió directamente al baño del corredor, donde se colocó de espaldas contra la puerta para poder respirar, eso había estado muy fuera de lugar, el profesor Okuda siempre había sido "especial" con él, la forma en la que lo miraba, la manera en que se dirigía a él, siempre buscaba la forma de retenerlo después de clases, pero sus amigos Marik y Joey jamás le dejaban solo, lo cual agradecía bastante, también agradecía ser muy inteligente y no darle pie al profesor para "apoyarlo" en sus deberes académicos. Aunque había algo en lo que siempre intervenía, su disfemia adolecente, el hecho de que Ryou tuviera problemas con el habla había llevado al señor Okuda a ser un "hombre preocupado" por ello, buscando métodos que podían "ayudar" a que la tartamudez del albino mejorara.

Se acercó a uno de los lavamanos, abriendo la llave para rociar su rostro con agua fresca, el examen había sido algo extenso, y ese encuentro con su profesor le tenía nervioso, el chico suspiro tratando de alcanzar una toalla de papel para secarse el rostro.

Pero en cuanto miro el espejo pudo ver tras de sí como la puerta del baño se abría notando inmediatamente esa tan característica melena tricolor que le hizo temblar involuntariamente girándose de inmediato colocándose en la pared al lado de los lavabos.

Ryou guio sus ojos por toda la habitación, esperando encontrar algo con que defenderse, pero cuando regreso la mirada se topó de lleno con el rostro de su amigo Yugi, era un alivio por un minuto había creído que el que estaba tras de él era nada más y nada menos que el antiguo faraón de Egipto.

\- ¿Ryou? Amigo ¿cómo estás? - Le dijo animadamente el otro tratando de abrazarlo, pero el chico lo detuvo con un poco de torpeza.

\- A-abrazos por el momento no…..Tengo un par de costillas rotas creo, y es mejor no ejercer presión….- Ryou noto la tristeza en los ojos amatista de su amigo, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato, él y Yugi siempre se habían llevado bien, pero después de la muerte de su abuelo se habían distanciado bastante, el albino acerco sus brazos para darle un medio abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por el tricolor, que lo acogió en su pecho con mucho cariño, acariciando su cabello blanco con su mano libre mientras que con la otra tocaba levemente su espalda baja; El abrazo duro un poco más de lo que a Ryou le hubiera gustado, pero era normal después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Estas…..muy frágil - Interrogo separándose del chico para mirarlo un poco mejor, con esa luz del día tras su espalda, el cabello blanco del chico brillaba con luz propia.

\- Lo sé, fue una tontería, tome la motocicleta de Bakura y…- Pero Yugi se acercó al chico tomando una toalla de papel para pasarla con suma delicadeza por la frente del albino que se había quedado completamente quieto mirándolo con algo de miedo, podía ver a Atem reflejando en el rostro de su compañero.

\- ¿Tomaste su motocicleta o peleaste con él? - La voz de Yugi era tan similar a la de Atem ahora que Ryou solo lo miro sin decir nada un rato, hasta notar que el dueño del rompecabezas le miraba con insistencia.

\- N-no el n-no…-

\- ¿Desde cuándo las motocicletas dejan nudillos en los ojos morados de las personas? - Esa afirmación fue acompañada por un leve toque en su rostro.

\- Yugi…- Pero el de cabellos tricolor no termino, tomo una de las manos del jovencito subiendo su manga hasta su codo, mirando esas marcas rojizas en su muñeca izquierda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y esto como te lo hiciste? ¿Fuiste tú? - Le dijo sujetando su brazo, notando lo delgado que era, lo delicado que se había vuelto su compañero, definitivamente Atem tenía razón, Bakura le estaba maltratando y mucho, ¿Cómo había podido dejar así de solo a su amigo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de pensar más en la estúpida tienda antes que en sus compañeros?

\- F-fue un mal entendido…..-

\- No, malentendidos no Ryou, si necesitas ayuda debes decirlo, no voy a dejar que te siga haciendo daño así…. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te mordió? - Con rapidez el campeón de duelos de monstruos desabrocho la camisa azul de su uniforme, tratando de ver un poco más de la piel del chico que lo detuvo alejándose un poco de él.

\- N-no Yugi ya basta, d-deja de jalarme la ropa….- El albino se acomodó nuevamente el uniforme, cerrándolo otra vez, ¿Por qué todos desabotonaban tan fácil sus prendas? Usaría camisas lisas a partir de ahora.

\- Ryou mírame, esto no está bien, por favor déjame ayudarte.-

\- En serio estoy b-bien, p-por favor créeme. -

\- ¿Seto sabe de esto? -

\- ¿Qué? N-no no n-no le cuentes esto Yugi, por favor…. - Ya podía escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo al teléfono, a sus guarda espaldas sacándolo a la fuerza de su casa para llevarlo directamente a Inglaterra, donde él y un inquieto Mokuba lo esperarían para verificar su estado de salud, su estado mental y su estado de ánimo, reteniéndolo en la torre Kaiba hasta que Seto comprara su tutela. - E-él n-no me dejaría volver jamás…..Nunca los volvería a ver…-

\- Pero estarías a salvo Ryou, a salvo de ese monstruo de Bakura, te prefiero vivo y lejos que cerca y sufriendo, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe. -

\- Él - Ryou tomo el hombro del otro apretando los labios. - Él ya no es así, y-ya no es malo conmigo… -

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? Suenas como una mujer golpeada. - Yugi sujeto las manos del chico sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo al sentir su piel fría.

\- Lo sé, sé que suena mal…..Pero tienes que creerme, dame tiempo por favor. -

\- ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para qué te entreguen en una bolsa de plástico? No Ryou ahora mismo vienes conmigo. -Tomo al chico por las muñecas jalándolo con bastante facilidad, sintiendo esa ligera oposición por parte del otro que no quiera moverse de su lugar.

\- N-no Yugi p-por favor. - Yugi miro por un momento al albino, notando esas gotas de agua que corrían libres sobre su cuello, esos flequillos mojados, al igual que sus labios rojos, no pudo evitar apreciar lo bello de su rostro, lo suave de su piel, y ese ligero aroma a vainilla que provenía de su cabello, sin mucho que pensar tomo el rosto del chico acercando sus labios para tratar de alcanzar los suyos, cerrando sus ojos en el acto, recibiendo un fuerte empujón por parte del otro.

-No ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Ryou lo siento mucho…- Yugi se detuvo en seco analizando por un momento lo que acababa de pasar, ¿había tratado de besar a su amigo? Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, tomando nuevamente a Ryou por el brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado para regresarlo a la pared.

\- Ya me tengo que ir. - Pero el chico no se movía, Yugi seguía de pie frente a él cerrándole el paso con las manos sin soltarle del brazo.

\- Ryou no puedo dejar que te vayas….-

\- ¿Lo del intento de besarme no te basto para querer olvidarte de todo esto? - Ahora los dedos del chico se habían posado sobre los suyos, tratando de zafar su agarre, consiguiendo solo que Yugi lo arrinconara un poco más, no a propósito, pero a cada acción le recordaba lo mucho que estaba conectado con Atem.

\- Fue un impulso, lo siento pero no quiero que Bakura te haga más daño…No podía con el cargo de conciencia-

\- Él no va a hacerme daño Yugi, te lo prometo, por favor confía en mí. -

\- Atem me dijo….-

\- Del que tienes que cuidarme es de Atem, no de Bakura…. - La voz de Ryou sonaba distinta, ¿estaba molesto? Tal vez la insistencia del rey de los juegos había sido muy inapropiada para el inglés que se había separado por fin, alejándose un poco de su compañero. - Gracias por tu preocupación, en verdad estaré bien, te envió mensaje más tarde, así puedes estar más tranquilo….Me dio gusto verte Yugi - Ryou camino hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, sonriéndole nerviosamente al dueño del rompecabezas mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja.

\- Ryou….-

\- Estaré bien confía en mi por favor. -El chico salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí asustado topándose de lleno con el pecho de Marik que lo tomo por los hombros para después recoger el teléfono que había caído de sus manos.

-Justo estaba pensando en ti, te busque por toda la escuela, incluso tuve que saludar al idiota de Okuda para encontrarte, que bueno que estas bien, vamos a pasar la tarde en mi casa, ¿es genial no? -

\- ¿Dónde está Bakura? -

\- Salió hace un rato, me pidió que te buscara no quiere que te quedes solo en casa, tiene cosas que hacer, así que andando. - El egipcio tomo la muñeca del albino y emprendió el paso de camino al elevador, ignorando a sus demás compañeros que los miraban de reojo susurrando entre dientes.

Cuando los dos amigos caminaron al estacionamiento Ryou noto que el auto de Bakura ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde habían aparcado, el chico se encogió de hombros, probablemente no todo había salido tan bien como él le había asegurado.

\- Marik ¿Por qué? -

\- No te apures, todo está bien solo relájate. - Marik abrió la puerta de su auto deportivo rojo que Ryou conocía bien, entrando a la parte trasera, acomodándose con cuidado, dejando que Marik ocupara el asiento del copiloto.

\- Hola Ryou, Bakura me pidió que te retuviera ouch! - El mayor miro con enojo al otro que le había pellizcado justo en el brazo. - Que te quedaras con nosotros en casa, él ira por ti más tarde. - _"Siempre tienes que lastimarme ¿porque no usas el maldito lazo mental? ¡Para eso es para que no me lastimes cada vez que digo o hago algo que no te parece! "_

\- Claro…. ¿Él está bien? ¿Todo está bien verdad? - Ryou miraba a los dos chicos con mucha inseguridad, no le hacía falta estar conectado a su "red personal" para saber que ambos peleaban mentalmente.

\- Yo lo vi molesto ¡oyee! - Ahora el que había recibido un fuerte pellizco en el brazo fue Marik, propiciado por su oscuridad que sonrió ampliamente acomodándose en su lugar para empezar a manejar de camino a casa.

\- Todo está bien Ryou, no te preocupes por nada. - Mariku dio la vuelta y emprendieron el rumbo, donde un ruidoso Marik no dejaba de cacaraquear, el chico estaba muy emocionado con la semana de festivales, el participaría en varias de las competencias de atletismo, siendo relevo de Ryou en la prueba de natación, en la cual juraba que ganaría.

Cuando llegaron a casa el Yami del dueño del cetro se separó de ellos, diciendo que tenía llamadas que hacer y que permanecería en el estudio de casa con la puerta abierta por si lo necesitaban.

\- Ya sé que te hace falta para relajarte, un buen helado ven, tengo de tus favoritos Morelli"s Gelato amigo, tengo de toooodos los sabores sé cuánto te gustan. - El moreno corrió de camino a la cocina, dando la vuelta para decirle con una sonrisa. - Acomódate en el sillón, veremos la televisión o una película no se elige algo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. -

Ryou suspiro profundo sonriendo, ya había olvidado como eran las tardes en casa de Marik, llenas de comida, películas, platicas sin sentido pero entretenidas, y en un punto de la tarde el moreno empezaría a masajear la espalda de Ryou, para después trenzar su cabello y por ultimo ordenarían algo para cenar y probablemente armar un torneo entre ambos de videojuegos.

-¡A ANZUKI SE LE ABRIO LA FALDA! - Grito desde la cocina el egipcio saliendo poco después por la puerta corrediza con dos botes de helado y dos cucharas respectivamente, él sabía que Ryou debía ganar peso y que mejor que con un tentador, cremoso y calórico litro de helado.

\- ¿Qué? - El chico a penas y había encendido el televisor cuando esa oración revelo todo lo que se tenía que contar.

\- Si, toma come, la muy idiota estaba animando a los demás para que entraran a nuestro estante y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empezar a bailar, Joey y yo hicimos apuestas para ver si se caía o si se e abría la falda primero, porque hoy la uso realmente ajustada, entonces después de dos canciones el cierre no aguanto y ¡pum! Estallo haciendo un ruido que opaco la música, se puso tan roja en serio debiste verla. - El moreno se removía dentro de su lugar haciendo una gráfica representación de la chica en apuros, Ryou sabía lo mucho que odiaba a Anzu, y la mala vibra que podía sentirse cuando esos dos se sentaban juntos, siempre terminaban haciéndose comentarios agresivos los unos a los otros, empezando con un "creo que Tea esta bizca" pasando por "Marik usa los pantalones muy ajustados y no tiene nada de trasero que mostrar".

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento, olvidarse de todo por un rato, de su escuela, de Yugi, del estúpido de su profesor, inclusive necesitaba tratar de dejar de pensar en Bakura por unos minutos, le preocupaba que le hubiera dejado así sin más, algo no andaba bien y sabía que el espíritu del anillo lo solucionaría antes de darle una explicación, lo cual no siempre era bueno, siempre cuestionaba los métodos de Bakura, era muy violento para su gusto.

\- Esa película me gusta! Déjale ahí, ¡ay no es la segunda parte la odio cambia de canal! - Marik giro a ver a Ryou cerrando la boca por un minuto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor que al no ser bombardeado por tanta información le devolvió la mirada estando así unos segundos antes de los dos romper a carcajadas, ninguno sabia porque reía, pero era una excelente manera de aliviar la tensión que ambos sentían.

-extrañe mucho verte así de feliz, y creo que te estas recuperando muy bien, te ves mucho mejor. -

\- Y me siento mejor, sonara tonto pero ayer no me sentía tan bien como hoy, incluso creo que Bakura se equivocó, no creo tener las costillas rotas. -

\- Imagino que Bakura está haciendo una trasferencia, ya era hora. - Respondió el chico subiendo sus pies al sillón acomodándose sobre un cojín al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuchara para coger un gran bocado de helado, su favorito, chocolate y crema de maní.

\- ¿Qué es una trasferencia? -

-No te ha explicado, bueno imagino que poco a poco lo hará, en fin "ellos" refiriéndome a todos los espíritus de los objetos milenarios toman energía de nosotros para vivir, cuando la energía es buena, es decir cuando tú estas sano es fácil para ellos mantenerse, la energía fluye porque están en un equilibrio, cuando por el contrario uno de los dos está débil el otro puede darle su energía para balancear las cosas, por eso creo que si te estas recuperando tan rápido es porque Bakura te está dando su energía. -

\- Eso quiere decir ¿que el estará débil por un tiempo? -

\- No creo, es muy grande esta en buena forma, tal vez llegue a tener un par de moretones o golpes extra, pero se los merece por tosco. -

\- No quiero eso…-

\- Tranquilo, él puede con eso, imaginemos que solo se volvió a pelear por ahí. - Le dijo cerrando uno de sus ojos volviendo a su helado. - Oye….Hablando de temas incomodos, quiero contrate algo, pero por favor promete escucharme hasta el final -

\- De acuerdo, te escucho - El albino inclino su rostro mirando su bote de helado, para empezar a revolverlo un poco.

\- Extraño mucho a mi hermana… - Con esa revelación Ryou volvió a ver a su amigo, Marik lucia muy pequeño, como un niño perdido, sus ojos lavanda se estaban tornando acuosos con rapidez y podía notar por su tono de voz que tal vez se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Extraño verla físicamente, quiero abrazarla, tenerla cerca cuando me necesite, quiero verla más seguido, si es que llega a tener hijos quiero conocer a mis sobrinos y ver como se pone gorda por el embarazo. - Dijo riendo aunque su voz se quebraba a cada palabra que daba, Ryou se acercó un poco más para dejar su helado en la mesa de enfrente, acercándose más a su amigo. - Extraño a Odion y sus regaños….quiero estar con ellos, por eso decidí….Mudarme a Inglaterra. - Ryou lo miro sorprendido, eso había sido muy repentino, su mejor amigo se iba lejos, para estar acompañado de su familia, era muy razonable, pero le dolía tener que dejar de verle, no podría volver a hacer todas esas cosas que acostumbraban juntos, no escucharía su risa y ese parloteo tan característico de ese chico, esa notica le rompía el corazón.

\- ¿Te vas? - Ryou lucho por contener sus emociones, debía darle apoyo, no ponerse a llorar con el cómo probablemente ocurriría en unos minutos.

\- Hable con Mariku y él está de acuerdo…..Ryou - El de piel castaña tomo las manos de su compañero para después abrazarlo con ternura, siendo recibido por el otro que no pudo evitar romper a llorar, sin su mejor amigo en Japón, solo tendría a Bakura para hablar.

\- Ven con nosotros por favor, tus eres de allá, ¿Qué te cuesta regresar? -

\- Marik….Si regreso mi familia no me dejaría vivir con Bakura, me vigilarían mucho…-

\- Ellos entenderán, dile que se quite la camisa cuando lo presentes con tus tías y ellas dirán que está buenísimo te lo pedirán prestado, además así podrías quitarte a Atem de enzima para siempre, Yugi es pobre no puede viajar a Inglaterra, y Atem es muy idiota como para poder falsificar documentos. - Los dos chicos se separaron nuevamente empezando a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

\- Siempre dices cosas así de tontas cuando estas nervioso ¿verdad? -

\- Si, tu ta-ta-tartamudeas amigo, es mejor decir cosas estúpidas. - Ryou le sonrió ampliamente, su amigo tenía razón, era mejor decir cosas incoherentes para aliviar la tensión que generar más al desesperar a las personas con su disfemia.

\- Lo voy a pensar…..Te juro que ahora si lo voy a pensar. - Afirmo el pequeño abrazando de cuenta nueva a su amigo, Marik era la persona más cercana a él después de Bakura, ese chico le había cuidado todo este tiempo, siempre le ofrecía su ayuda, su calor, su simpatía, sin duda si Marik se fuera de su vida esta perdería parte de su brillo.

-No lo pienses tanto, vengan con nosotros. - Repito Marik hundiendo su rostro en el blanco y denso cabello blanco de su mejor amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic!

Espero que tengan un bonito inicio de semana, que estén bien y seguros en casa o en donde quiera que estén.

Att: Olderskyland18.


	7. El antojo de un Dios

Espero de verdad que todos se encuentren bien después de todo lo que está pasando en mi país México, siento una profunda tristeza por las personas que conozco y que no conozco afectadas por el sismo…..Solo quiero darles un fuerte abrazo y decir que la vida nos pone pruebas que debemos superar porque no hay opción, somos fuertes México es su gente.

Dejando a lado ese tema delicado, empecemos con el Fic, haciéndoles mención que estoy a punto de terminarlo por fin, dándole cierre a esta bonita historia, esperando les haya gustado y hayan podido matar algo de tiempo leyéndolo.

Les deseo un excelente día, les mando un abrazo donde quiera que estén (si lo sé, estoy algo sentimental últimamente)

Les recuerdo que el Fic es mío, pero los personajes que participan son propiedad del creador de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _El antojo de un dios._

\- YA DEJA DE REIRTE Y DAME ALGO DE HIELO.- Exigió con clara molestia el espíritu de la sortija que se dejó caer sobre la silla de la cocina, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esta vez no se sentía tan bien como quería aparentarlo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía tanta pesadez al respirar que era un milagro no haberse ahogado al aventurarse a fumar un cigarrillo antes de llegar a casa de Mariku.

\- Supongo que peleaste por ahí y perdiste. - Mariku sonrió encantado, por fin ¿alguien la había cerrado la bocota a su compañero? Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía tan lastimado al otro que ya no recordaba la última vez.

-Que ridiculez….Imaginas mal - Le recrimino arrebatándole la bolsa de guisantes congelados que dejo caer sobre su ojo morado, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, con suerte esas lucecitas de colores que veía por toda la habitación serían migraña y nada más.

\- Yo diría que te dieron una paliza amigo, mírate nada más ¿Quién fue? ¿Hay un video? -

\- QUE NO ME ENFRENTE A NADIE Y SI NO TE CALLAS….Ryou. - El hombre se había puesto de pie escondiendo tras de sí la bolsa que le había arrebatado a Mariku de las manos, había hecho bastante escandalo como para que los dos chiquillos que estaban en la sala descansando no se hubieran despertado y ahí se encontraba su ángel parado frente al marco de la puerta, se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil, pero ahora ese bello color marfil de su piel lucia con más vida ahora esos bellos ojos preocupados brillaban con un tono castaño claro, con ese ligero toque rojizo, justo como le recordaba cuando era niño.

\- Te lo dije, se despertarían, pero como siempre eres muy ruidoso como para hacerme caso.- Mariku se apresuró a abrir el refrigerador nuevamente con el único propósito de cubrirse con la puerta para evitar ser golpeado por esa bolsa que el de cabello gris le arrojo directo a la cara, fallando en el acto, esta vez estaba muy cansado como para hacer algo más.

\- Bakura. - Ryou corrió directamente a donde su espíritu abrazándole con fuerza, sintiendo como este le apartaba ligeramente, sentía el temblor en sus manos y una debilidad que no había percibido en su agarre nunca.

\- ¿Te desperté? Lo siento, fue culpa de Marik grita demasiado.- Se justificó con un poco de humor tratando de no preocupar al otro.

\- Yo estaba dormido con Ryou en la sala, te refieres a Mariku.- Apunto con voz chillona el menor de los egipcio sonriendo, examinaba con sus ojos lavanda cada uno de los nuevos golpes que adornaban el rostro y la piel de Bakura.

\- Es lo mismo, son iguales, ruidosos y entrometidos. - Comento sin darle importancia a su claro error, porque diablos no se cambiaban el nombre de una buena vez y elegían uno que no se le pareciera, es decir él tenía el mismo nombre que su compañero pero si había una clara diferencia cuando llamaban a Ryou y cuando nombraban a Bakura.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - El menor soltó por un momento a su guardián que lo agradeció infinitamente, ahora podía respirar mejor, sentía que algo se había clavado en su pecho y que ese mareo por fin lo derribaría pero no iba a hacérselo notar a ese jovencito que lo miraba con preocupación, a estas alturas ya habría notado todos esos golpes y rasguños en su rostro.

\- Claro, ¿nos vamos a casa? -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Te arrollo un coche? - Interrogo Marik desde su lugar con una sonrisa burlona, en verdad estaba disfrutando esto, el gran Bakura había recibido una golpiza, por fin el bully de las calles recibía su merecido.

El hombre respiro hondo sintiendo un intenso dolor al hacerlo, pero no importaba ese dolor valdría la pena, cerro su puño con fuerza haciéndose daño al hacerlo.

\- No, no me atropello nadie, estoy bien. - Contesto calmadamente molesto, mostrando una sonrisa forzada de la que se escapaban sus dientes afilados.

\- ¿Seguro? Estas sangrando. - Indico Mariku que había salido de su escondite para acercarse a los trapos de la cocina tomando uno para arrojárselo a Bakura a la cara, devolviéndole el favor por tratar de golpearlo en el rostro con los guisantes.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - Respondió sonriendo tomando su mano para envolverla en ese pañuelo blanco tiñéndolo de rojo rápidamente.

Ryou lo miro con curiosidad, desenvolviendo su propia mano, cerciorándose de que la herida de su palma ya no estaba, ni si quiera había dejado una cicatriz, ahora por fin entendía de la que hablaba su amigo.

\- ¿Es por la transferencia de energía? - Pregunto Ryou tomando la mano del hombre que lo miro extrañado para después dirigirles una mirada asesina a los otros dos que giraron las cabezas evitando esos diabólicos ojos rojos con los que Bakura los fulminaba.

\- Él. - Pronuncio señalando a Marik que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. - Reconozco la cara de los soplones y tú eres una maldita ave cantora Marik. - Continuo tratando de avanzar hacia él dibujando en sus manos su cuello, iba a ahorcarlo esta vez, como se atrevía a revelar esos detalles con el chico, prefería que su protegido pensara que se había peleado por ahí, no le interesaba inventar cualquier historia para que el pequeño no se sintiera mal al respecto, pero conocía bien a Ryou, sabía que no aceptaría algo como lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Bakura detente! - Ryou lo detuvo en seco colocándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos, ese rostro tan hermoso, su cabello blanco ondeando, pensándolo bien su belleza podía desarmar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? - murmuro impactado el moreno abriendo sus ojos lavanda dirigiéndose a su compañero corriendo tras el para esconderse a sus espaldas.

\- Quiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, no quiero que sientas dolor.-

\- Lo siento pero no, ya está hecho además, no es para tanto Ryou, estoy bien.- Afirmo dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, haría eso una y un millón de veces con tal de ver a su bello amado bien, podía percibir la energía y la alegría de su compañero, se veía más vivo como si los colores poco a poco regresaran a su piel, sus ojos, su cabello.

\- Esto es irónico, Bakura se dio su propio merecido él solito, eso es Karma. -

\- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE ESCURRIDIZA RATA MENT…..!-

\- Basta los dos.- La bella voz de Ryou había subido de tono, no iba a permitir que ellos siguieran peleándose enfrente de él.

\- Me dijo rata….- Continuo lastimeramente Marik arqueando sus cejas rubias mientras juntaba los dedos, nadie le había dicho algo como eso en su vida, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o reír por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Si escuche niño rata. - Dijo el otro caminando al estante para sacar un par de pastillas de la gaveta que acerco a la mesa donde estaba Bakura para dárselas.

El hombre se dio la vuelta sacando un vaso del estante, vertiendo un licor castaño en su interior disponiéndose a tomar esos medicamentos cuando fue interceptado por el albino que le arrebato la botella de las manos.

\- No vas a mezclar medicamentos con alcohol, toma agua Bakura. - Al parecer el hecho de sentirse mejor también había sacado un poco del carácter del jovencito que se dio la vuelta para guardar la botella en el estando donde se había extraído.

\- No me va a pasar nada, ya estoy muerto ¿lo recuerdas? - Confirmo sonriendo el otro, necesitaba un buen trago de algo fuerte para calmar su dolor, las pastillas eran un extra, bebería no importaba que, si no lo hacía en casa de Mariku lo haría llegando a su casa.

\- Espeluznante, él siempre es espeluznante.-

\- Deja de molestarlo porque aun así de herido creo que te puede cerrar esa dulce boca tuya.-

\- ¿Dulce? Es venenoso todo lo que escupe es vene….no- El mayor cerro la boca al ver esos bellos ojos de Ryou, sus cejas trataban de unirse y ese leve rubor se había posado con gentileza en sus mejillas.

El mayor volvió a sentarse sobre su silla, tomando el vaso que había servido para beber de un solo trago todo su contenido, pausadamente acerco la jarra de agua para llevarse un puñado de pastillas a la boca y beber el agua.

\- ¿Feliz? -

\- No, no estoy feliz tú y yo necesitamos hablar.-

\- ¡Huy! Esto se va a poner interesante. - Murmuro emocionado el de piel castaña frotándose las manos.

\- Aquí no podemos hablar, vamos a casa, andando - Con mucha pesadez Bakura se levantó de su silla para llevarse una mano al costado, si eso que sentía eran las pulsadas de dolor que sentía su luz entendía porque ese bello rostro siempre era opacado por el malestar.

\- No, no puedes manejar así Bakura, golpeado, tomado y medicado; No es buena combinación.-

\- Pero que dices si lo hago todo el tiempo….- Afirmo con extrañeza sonriendo, desdibujando su sonrisa al notar la clara molestia de su amado. - A veces lo hacía, cuando era necesario. - Se excusó tomando las llaves del auto.

\- Pueden quedarse en la habitación de abajo, prometo que mi niño rata venenoso no los molestara, mañana cuando te sientas mejor podrás irte.-

Bakura iba a protestar, pero ese fuerte mareo le hizo cerrar la boca, tal vez permanecerían un rato en casa de Mariku, pero definitivamente no quería pasar la noche fuera de casa, además Ryou había dejado dentro al horrendo gato que podía visualizar acostado sobre su cama y su almohada.

\- Nos quedaremos, muchas gracias Mariku. - Fueron las palabras del pequeño que por primera vez hizo su voluntad, no estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa en esas condiciones, no después de ver el estado de su oscuridad, a pesar de ser un hombre grande y fornido se veía lo suficientemente deteriorado como para que los demás insistieran en que reposara toda la noche.

Pasaron la tarde en compañía de los dos egipcios que se divirtieron en la cena junto al pequeño, Bakura le admiro por un momento, notando lo bien que le sentaba sonreír a su amado, esa bella sonrisa, esos ojos almendrados, sus comentarios tan respetuosos pero a la vez llenos de sarcasmo y alegría, Ryou florecía poco a poco, como si se hubiera quitado una piel vieja y dañada y ahora toda esa pureza de su corazón le iluminara por fuera.

Sin dudas era un chico muy hermoso, y con toda esa movilidad que ahora tenía podía verlo desarrollarse con alegría, notando que junto a ellos no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez, confianza eso era lo que le hacía falta a su pequeño, más confianza en sí mismo y en su entorno, pero con el amor de todos ellos lo lograría sin dudarlo.

\- Buenas noches a los dos, que descansen muchas gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí. - Agradeció el pequeño inclinando su rostro para hacer una reverencia, estaba muy acostumbrado a ellas, Mariku lo miro un segundo ruborizándose ante el acto, una idea tonta había cruzado por su pervertida cabeza, el hombre sacudió la misma sonriéndole al menor.

\- No hay porque, descansen si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo, por cierto el botiquín de emergencias está en el baño, puedes usarlo Ryou. - Dijo dando la vuelta, en verdad era un niño muy bello, muy similar a como lucia Bakura a su edad.

\- Gracias. -

La puerta de la habitación por fin se cerró, no escuchaban mucho movimiento en la parte de arriba, probablemente ellos tampoco querían hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Bakura que se había quitado las zapatillas deportivas para dejarlas a un lado, se había sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a Ryou quitándose la camisa con lentitud, algo en su brazo le estaba molestando, pero no deseaba averiguar que era, no quería contar los golpes ni saber cómo se los había "auto realizado" se lo merecía, ese castigo estaba bien merecido y no se quejaría al respecto de ello, eso estaba garantizado.

Ryou dejo salir de sus labios un grito que ahogo con las manos, acercándose con cautela al otro, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar a Bakura, ahora su bello ojos habían adquirido un color violeta, por lo menos uno de ellos debido a la gran marca morada que cubría su parpado superior e inferior.

\- Lo siento muchísimo….-

\- ¿Te sientes culpable por verme así? - El hombre continuo con su labor, retirando esa delgada prenda negra

\- Es….es que no te has visto.-

\- No me hace falta, así te veías tú, y en verdad querías que no me sintiera culpable. - El hombre le sonrió para acariciar su mejilla sonriéndole.

\- Hubiera preferido que no lo hubieras hecho. -

\- Yo sano mucho más rápido que tú, me llevara un par de días, a ti te tomaría meses, para tu cumpleaños estaré como nuevo ¿Qué te parece? - Le dijo acercándose a la mesita de noche dejando de lado todos sus objetos personales.

\- Gracias. -

\- Por cierto tu profesor Okinawa es todo un marica. - El de cabellos grisáceos se recostó con cuidado sobre la almohada, extendiendo sus brazos contra su nuca, esos musculosos pectorales en verdad podrían infartar a quien los mirara, su cuerpo había sido esculpido por un Dios y ahora Ryou tenía miedo de acercarse a la cama, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir con el monstruo de Bakura?

\- ¡Okuda! ¿Viste a mi profesor Okuda? - Ryou se dio la vuelta apenado frotándose el brazo, imaginaba que Bakura había hecho una rápida visita a la casa de su profesor, tal vez por eso había llegado tan tarde a casa de Mariku.

\- Oh claro que sí, créeme no volverá a molestarte.-

\- ¿Peleaste con él? -

\- No, yo no lo llamaría pelear, se escondió y corrió la mitad del tiempo que estuve con él, solo quiero que sepas que no volverá a acercarse a ti ni a molestarte, y mucho menos a poner sus sucias manos en tu rostro.-

\- ¿Porque todo lo tienes que resolver así? -

\- Porque es más sencillo, con palabras entiende la gente pero con golpes les queda más claro.- Le afirmo sonriendo, extendiendo sus brazos para ofrecerle su lecho a su amado que dudo por un segundo, esperaba que el mal herido espíritu mantuviera sus manos quietas y su promesa de no hacer nada hasta que el menor estuviera listo aunque inclusive para Ryou dormir toda una noche al lado de ese bello hombre sin hacer nada era una tentación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡POR FAVOR! - Exigió con lágrimas en esos hermosos color rubí, su rostro lastimado entristecía el corazón del monarca que sujeto sus manos para empujarlo nuevamente a la cama, donde volvió a ponerse de pie, para seguirle, siendo detenido solo por esas cadenas que mantenían su movilidad muy limitada, haciendo ese tan acostumbrado sonido metálico que hacía a cada paso que daba.

\- ¡He dicho que no! - Repitió el de cabellos tricolor dando la vuelta para emprender el paso, no deseaba que el otro le alcanzara.

\- ¿Por qué no? Por favor, no voy a escapar….- El niño trato de alcanzar los hombros del otro con las manos, estando a escasos milímetros de lograrlo. - Sé que no me he portado bien. -

\- Que bueno que lo sabes. - Afirmo el elegido por los dioses avanzando hacia una mesa donde tomo entre sus manos su copa sirviéndose vino en el acto.

\- Tú tampoco has cumplido nada de lo que me has prometido….¡QUIERO SALIR! - Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa dulce voz había desaparecido, ahora volvía a portarse igual que siempre, jalando las cadenas de sus manos para recargar todo su peso en ellas, intentado soltarse como acostumbraba.

\- No estas para exigirme. - Le grito el otro dando la vuelta para mirarlo mejor, molesto por esa rebeldía del niño, sus regalos no eran suficientes, sus atenciones, su amor, el seguía queriendo salir, seguía escapándose a cada oportunidad que tenía.

-¡ENTONCES!¡ ¿A QUIEN LE TENGO QUE GRITAR PARA QUE ME DEJE SALIR DE AQUÍ?! ¡NO HABLO CON NADIE MAS QUE CONTIGO! -

\- ¡Y ASI SERA SIEMPRE! ¡ ACOSTUMBRATE DE UNA VEZ, YA NO ERES LIBRE ERES MIO! -Atem tomo las cadenas entre sus manos jalando al chico, derribándolo en el acto, haciendo que cayera al suelo para después subir sus manos cargándolo para arrinconarlo en la pared, como si fuera un títere.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo todos los malditos días que te veo, estoy harto…..- Ahora que estaban tan cerca no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, muy a su pesar y con ese odio que sentía por ese hombre se aproximó lo suficiente para frotar sus suaves mejillas contra esa barba crecida, y besarlo con sutileza, siendo sorprendido por el otro que lo sujeto por la espalda para continuar besándolo, un poco más profundo, un poco más salvaje, cargando al muchacho para pasar una mano por todo su cuerpo, subiendo su falda, ese asqueroso toque lo conocía bien.

\- Te daré lo que quieras, me portare bien, pero necesito salir, quiero ver la luz del sol, las estrellas, nadar en el Nilo, quiero sentir el viento en mi rostro, por favor…..Por favor Atem. -Insistió el menor tratando de detener las manos del otro, solo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su agresor. - Odio estar encerrado aquí. - Esos preciosos ojos había logrado nuevamente hipnotizar y cautivar al mayor, que le admiro por un momento, esa belleza salvaje y a la vez dulce hacían pensar al sol de Egipto que esa vida no le bastaría para saciar su sed de ese muchacho.

\- ¿Aun con las cadenas puestas? -

\- ¡Si! no importa solo quiero salir, estar afuera. - El niño se llevó una mano al hombro, paseándola por el cuello, intentando sostener la mirada del otro pero sin tener éxito esta vez.

\- ¿Con los guardias a los alrededores? -

\- Si quieres puedes clavarme una antorcha en la cabeza para que no me pierdas de vista. -

\- Deja de decir estupideces. - Le dijo aun de cerca, poder contemplar esos rasgos infantiles en el otro le provocaba una sonrisa recordar viejos encuentros, en verdad era un niño muy bello, sentía tanta curiosidad por verle crecer, se convertiría en un hombre muy apuesto sin duda, un hombre que seguiría siendo completamente suyo.

-Puedes llamar a Mahad, él puede vigilarme. -

\- ¿Porque mencionaste a Mahad? ¿Te interesa? - Le dijo sosteniendo su quijada con una de sus manos, apretándola con esos grandes dedos anillados.

\- ¡NO!, él es tu mano derecha, pensé que así tendrías más confianza en dejarme salir….Atem tienes hombres castrados cuidándome ¿qué más quieres? -

\- Cocerles los labios para que no hablen contigo. - Le dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo.

\- Te odio….- Murmuro el jovencito llevándose una mano a la mejilla para ponerse de pie nuevamente, en verdad aborrecía a ese sujeto, maldecía el día en que se habían cruzado sus caminos, Atem podía tener todo lo que quisiera con solo pedirlo, después de todo él era "un dios sobre la tierra" y el un simple mortal que haya cautivado a la persona equivocada con su belleza.

\- Yo te amo…..Saldrás esta noche, pero si intentas escapar, te juro que ninguno de los castigos que te he impuesto se comparara a esto. -

\- Bien. -

\- Agradéceme Bakura. -

\- ¿Por qué? De vez en cuando es bueno que los esclavos salgamos a pasear. - El chico se alejó del otro que solo pudo ver ese largo cabello gris ondear tras su bella espalda desnuda, apreciando los huesos de sus hombros y esos hoyuelos en su espalda baja.

\- Porque siempre tienes que hacer tu voluntad, aun estando conmigo nunca me permites ser tu dueño por completo, quiero que te doblegues Bakura, no sabes cuánto te necesito cuanto te deseo, pero quiero que me correspondas, ¡QUIERO QUE ME QUIERAS! - El hombre se abalanzó contra el chico colocándolo sobre la cama con la cara contra las suaves sabanas de seda.

\- ¡SUELTAME! - Reprocho el chico empezando a moverse, tratando de zafar sus manos de ese fuerte agarre, pero era inútil, esas cadenas en sus piernas y manos le estorbaban para tratar de levantarse.

\- Quiero que necesites de mí, que ruegues por tenerme a tu lado. - Le dijo apartando el cabello de su cuello para pausadamente subir esa falda que llevaba puesta ese día, esa seda de color violeta que el mismo había colocado por la mañana ahora se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación.

\- ¡QUITATE DE ENSIMA SUELTAME! -

\- Que quieras estar conmigo sin tener que usar estas cadenas.- A pesar de luchar sabía que no sería capaz de escapar de Atem, pero tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil, pelear para el con ese hombre era el pan de cada día, algunas veces funcionaba otras no lo hacía. Podía sentir los labios del otro contra su espalda, el camino de su lengua sobre su piel, ese asqueroso hedor de su aliento tan cerca de su cuello, en verdad algún día se vengaría por todas esas humillaciones.

\- ¡NUNCA! ¡ME OISTE NUNCA! JAMAS VOY A AMARTE, NO QUIERO TENERTE CERCA TE ODIO ¡TÚ ME DAS ASCO Y UN DÍA DE ESTOS TE VOY A MATAR! - Dijo luchando por tratar de mantener alejado a ese tipo, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo, después de todo, él era solo un niño que a penas y estaba alcanzando la adolescencia, aquel hombre mayor era capaz de someter ese cuerpo joven a su voluntad, lo que nunca pudo lograr fue adueñarse de su alma, de su cariño, nunca pudo recibir de sus manos una caricia sincera, un te amo verdadero.

Ante la primera embestida el cuerpo de Ryou se despertó de golpe, el chico casi salto de la cama, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, tenía miedo, sentía mucho ardor en el rostro y esa adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le mantenía alerta, quería huir, pero al girar el rostro se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño…..Aunque había sido el más real que hubiera tenido en su vida, podía jurar que lo que había visto era un recuerdo de Bakura.

El muchacho se giró para mirar al otro pero no estaba en la cama, tal vez lo sabía, tal vez los dos habían tenido el mismo sueño, fuera como fuera tenía que averiguarlo, necesitaba saber si era solo un sueño tonto o un recuerdo, algo que en realidad si había pasado; Si era así entonces muchas cosas estarían claras a partir de ahora.

\- Bakura….-Ryou se puso de pie notando lo frio del suelo, camino por la habitación buscando al dueño del anillo en la obscuridad, no iba a encender la luz, no deseaba ser descubierto por los otros dos que dormían en la parte de arriba, pero su guardián no se encontraba dentro, pronto ese olor tan característico le hizo salir, seguramente Bakura había salido al patio.

Sin pensar en lo frio del ambiente el pequeño salió de la habitación, la casa de Marik era bastante fría ahora que lo pensaba, atravesó el corredor y salió con dirección al pórtico de la puerta principal, ahí estaba el recargado en el barandal.

El pequeño se escabullo frente a la puerta, admirando a Bakura por un momento, el humo salía de sus labios con lentitud, lucia como si lo estaba disfrutando bastante, afuera la noche fría y negra era adornada por la nieve que estaba comenzando a defender poco a poco, ese color azul grisáceo combinaba a la perfección con el cabello del hombre, la piel de su tonificado cuerpo, esos golpes en su espalda, y el vendaje en su mano le hacían lucir realmente bien, como si fuera parte de un lienzo que había sido salpicado con un poco de morado a propósito.

\- Sé que estás ahí, no salgas si no llevas puesto un abrigo. - Le ordeno aun de espaldas, era la primera nevada, no sabía si sería intensa o no, pero el frio afuera probablemente afectaría a su pequeño, no a él.

\- No, no importa. - Le dijo saliendo de todas formas, su voz sonaba angustiada, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos castaños, por algún motivo sentía una tristeza arrasadora, acompañada de una soledad que le asfixiaba.

\- Tuve una pesadilla…..Fue muy real…..Eras tú con cadenas, cuando eras un niño…Y Atem…Él estaba encima de ti. -

\- Necesitas ser más específico, eso pasaba todo el tiempo.- Respondió con tranquilidad el hombre apagando su cigarrillo para dar la vuelta y mirar a su angustiado hikari.

\- Él….Atem y tu…. ¿Fue un sueño verdad? - El cuerpo del chico temblaba, esa delgada camisa negra a penas y le cubría la mitad de los muslos, el pequeño se había llevado las manos a la cara, no quería que el otro le viera llorar.

\- Temo decirte que no. - Le dijo tomándolo por los hombros para acercarlo un poco más, limpiando sus lágrimas, no le gustaba verle llorar, un ser tan hermoso como ese niño no debía llorar, la voz de Bakura le consolaba, él estaba muy calmado ¿Cómo podía estarlo después de eso?

\- ¿El? Pero tú eras un niño, ¿Cuántos años tenías? -

\- No lo sé, antes no se contaban los años como ahora, imagino que unos trece, o doce no lo sé.- Ante esa respuesta el pequeño rompió en llanto abrazando al otro que le ofreció involuntariamente su pecho, acaricio su frente con los dedos, tratando de peinar esos flequillos blancos que se encontraban revueltos por todo su espeso cabello.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? -

\- Porque no es algo de lo que me gustara hablar, ¿Cómo iba a contarte algo así? Además no era necesario que lo supieras. -

\- Era necesario ahora entiendo porque haces lo que haces, porque lo odiaste desde que llegamos a Japón, porque siempre te enojabas conmigo cuando salía con ellos, porque tus repetidas peleas a golpes con él, porque les haces lo que les haces a mis profesores. -

\- Tranquilo, lo último es diversión, pero es verdad que no tolero que un adulto le ponga la mano encima a un niño de esa forma. -

\- Perdóname por favor.-

\- ¿Pero porque me pides perdón? - Solamente un ser tan sensible y tan puro como Ryou ofrecería perdón por algo así, eso le causaba mucha ternura.

\- Por…No lo sé…..Nadie te protegió, nadie te ayudo, nadie se compadeció de ti estabas solo, yo no quería que sufrieras. - Bakura sonrió cálidamente ante las quejas de su pequeño, acariciando con suavidad su cabeza dándole un beso en la coronilla.

\- Eso no es verdad, el idiota que está durmiendo con tu amiguito el pervertido me ayudo a escapar, él y un hombre muy parecido a tu mejor amigo Kaiba, así que no, nunca estuve solo aunque deseara estarlo. -

\- Atem está enamorado de ti, no de mí…-

\- No creo que me quiera ahora que soy mayor, le gustan los niños pequeños como tú. - Le dijo sonriendo, intentaba alivianar un poco la tristeza del pequeño, Ryou temblaba bajo sus brazos, pero no sabía si era de temor o de frio. - Descuida, jamás dejare que él te toque- El hombre lo cargo con facilidad para guiarlo dentro, pero Ryou aun quería preguntar algo antes de entrar a casa.

\- ¿Porque nunca lo mataste? -

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ahora suenas como Mariku y Seth? Pero si ya lo mate una vez ¿Qué no les basta?-

\- No, es…..No me explico cómo mataste a alguien por tocarme la cara y no mataste a el que…..hizo cosas peores. - Había enojo en la voz de su ángel.

\- El problema con eso es que si yo mato a Atem y Yugi sigue vivo el continuara regresando, así que a quien debo eliminar es a tu amigo Yugi para destruir al otro, eso o disolver su rompecabezas que igual que tu sortija esta fusionado contigo para la protección de nosotros.-

\- Perdóname por favor.-

\- Yo no debo perdonarte, debo agradecerte porque por fin me estás dando algo que en mi otra vida me fue negado.-

\- ¿Q-que es? - Ese frio roce, hizo que su corazón se detuviera, que ese pulso eléctrico bajara hasta sus tobillos, ese dulce beso había sido el más tierno que jamás le hubiera dado Bakura, entendía por fin que ese hombre también tenía corazón, y uno tan puro como el de el mismo.

\- Amor Ryou, amor. - El hombre se separó para continuar su paso hacia el interior de la casa, no quería que el chico pescara un resfriado o peor aún que gracias a la transferencia él también se resfriara.

Al entrar Bakura cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando en el suelo al chico que le abrazo por la espalda.

\- Quiero irme de Japón, quiero regresar a Londres contigo.-

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic, espero que tengan una buena tarde noche o día que tengan un excelente fin de semana, saludos

Con afecto

Olderskyland 18

Pd. De verdad estoy sentimental…. ¬ _¬ no me hagan mucho caso.


	8. Nuestra primera noche

Hola!

Espero que estén todos muy bien, he estado un poco ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de acomodar bien el Fic, a modo que me gustara, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Ojala lo disfruten, les deseo un excelente día.

 **ADVERTENCIA ESTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITAS, DEL GENERO YAOI (RELACIÓN HOMBRE POR HOMBRE) SI ERES SENSIBLE, NO TE GUSTA O SENCILLAMENTE NO TE LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN TE SUGIERO NO CONTINUAR CON LA LECTURA, NO AFECTA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.**

Pd. Si alguien no quiere leer la parte "sexual del fic" ¿querrá leer lo demás? Es una duda existencial que se me acaba de ocurrir, es decir el género es romance…Bueno empecemos con el fic.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestra primera noche.

El agarre de Ryou era firme, aunque sus piernas temblaran bajo su cadera el pequeño había colocado su frente contra la espalda de Bakura, produciéndole cosquillas con todo ese largo cabello y ese aire caliente que salía de la boca del chico, probablemente su cuerpo luchaba para recuperar ese calor perdido.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra que tomes esa decisión, pero si lo estás haciendo solo por huir de Atem, no creo que sea la mejor idea.- Respondió el rey ladrón aun sin dar la vuelta, colocando el seguro en la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo.

\- No es solo por eso, sé que Atem es muy capaz de encontrarnos allá, encontró la manera de volver a la vida por ti es decir no es como que un poco de tierra y mar hagan que se olvide de nosotros pero….Me sentiría mejor estando en Londres, con mi familia, quiero dejar de escapar de ellos, de mis obligaciones, de mi difunta abuela…..Nunca quise volver a casa después de ese día, solamente corrí lo más lejos que pude y terminamos aquí por mi culpa…..-

\- ¿Te parece si hablamos de esto en la mañana? Creo que es muy pronto para tomar una decisión así estando tan alterado. - El ladrón tomo las manos del chico que rodeaban su espalda desnuda, aferrándose a sus costados, le lastimaba un poco tal vez, pero le encantaba la cercanía del pequeño.

Con suavidad Bakura se giró para alejarse un poco del pequeño, lucia adorable a pesar de solo llevar puesta esa camiseta negra y sus diminutos boxers, el rostro del chico estaba completamente agachado, miraba el suelo pensando en quien sabe que, no pudo evitar acariciarlo adoraba deslizar sus dedos bajo ese sedoso cabello blanco que emanaba ese delicioso aroma que le hacía recordar su cuerpo, con ternura poso su mano sobre la mejilla del chico que le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto, quedándose en silencio por un rato, amaba tanto a ese chico, le deseaba tanto, tras unos minutos de mirarse ambos en silencio surgió un beso rápido que pronto se convirtió en algo un poco más intenso, Bakura necesitaba sentir al chico cerca, sabía que no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar, pero quería darle paso a sus emociones esta vez, quería experimentar hasta donde podría llegar esa noche con Ryou.

Lo cargo con facilidad abriendo sus piernas para sujetarlo directamente por la retaguardia, deslizando sus dedos curiosos por la delgada tela de la ropa interior del pequeño que inmediatamente se quejó ahogando su propio gemido con las manos, sonriendo con algo de nervios ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Bakura que lo guio hasta la habitación.

Ryou se aferraba al torso desnudo de su obscuridad, era tan cálido, tan suave y acogedor, podría dormir ahí si lo deseara y sabía que el otro no le protestaría en lo más mínimo, el cuerpo de Bakura era algo que no podía dejar de contemplar, se ejercitaba bastante, se le notaba, la firmeza de sus brazos, lo musculoso de sus hombros, y esos definidos abdominales eran algo que no pasaría desapercibido esta vez por el chico que se sonrojaba con solo pensar en la posición en la que estaban acomodados en este momento.

Con rapidez el hombre cerró la puerta tras ellos, deslizando el cerrojo asegurándose de que nadie interrumpiera, y probablemente nadie lo haría, el reloj de la mesa marcaba las 2:45 de la madrugada de un día martes.

El mayor dejo caer al chico sobre la cama colocándose inmediatamente sobre el niño que protesto con rapidez tratando de levantarse de su lugar.

\- No….Tu estas herido y….- El gesto de Ryou no lucia preocupado, mejor dicho solo estaba nervioso, admirar el cuerpo de Bakura era sencillo, pero tenerlo sobre él, poder tocarlo era estresante y excitante, pero también preocupante, las proporciones del espíritu le abrumaban él le doblaba en tamaño y manipulaba con mucha facilidad su cuerpo, le hacía sentir aún más frágil de lo que en realidad era.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí. - Pronto esos fragmentos de sus recuerdos, de las manos del espíritu recorriendo cada espacio de su piel, arañando su espalda, mordiendo su cuello, forzándolo a gritar de dolor al no sentir piedad por profanar su pureza estaban regresando.

\- No Bakura es la casa de Marik y esta es su cama de huéspedes y….- Pero la lluvia de besos ya había comenzado, el hombre no había perdido tiempo, saboreaba el cuello del menor, respirando su embriagador perfume, su delicioso sabor, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo su lengua que le enloquecía.

\- Espera por favor espera.- Suplico el chiquillo tratando de detener las manos del otro que ya viajaban bajo su camisa, acariciando su piel, recorriendo con esos largos y gruesos dedos su espalda, ese toque tan cálido hizo que el chico se enderezara de inmediato, dándole más acceso al otro a su cuello que continuaba devorando con deseo.

Esa vorágine sensación estaba empezando a llenar el pecho de Bakura, y probablemente algo más dentro del espíritu, que dirigió sus manos a los huesos de la cadera del chico con el único objetivo de retirar esa prenda interior que se vería mejor en el suelo.

\- No no no no no no. - El albino trato de tomar el rostro de Bakura con las manos para detenerlo, consiguiendo que una de las manos del espíritu se retirara para tomar su mano y besar su palma con suavidad.

Bakura estaba siendo amable, pero los recuerdos de su agresión, de su ataque seguían llegando a su mente, ¿Qué acaso nunca iban a irse? Pero esta vez su miedo no era tan fuerte, esta vez estaba disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, de ver como ese ser tan perfecto se apoderaba de su alma y se alimentaba de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a decirme que no?- La voz del de cabello grisáceo no sonaba molesta, si no relajada, sabía que Bakura se reía bajo sus hombros, sus acciones no se detenían, sus manos seguían su trayectoria, tomando los bordes de la holgada camisa negra del muchacho retirándola de un solo tirón.

\- B-bakura por favor d-detente.- Ryou cubría su rostro con las manos, ahora lo único que arropaba su desnudez era su largo cabello plateado que se caía gentilmente en la mayor parte de las almohadas y ese diminuto bóxer que le hacía juego a la camisa.

\- Relájate. - Sonrió el mayor separándose un poco del chico para admirarle mejor, su piel lucia impecable, por primera vez esa piel de marfil no tenía ni un moretón, ni un solo rasguño, era tan pura como el día en que lo vio por primera vez, antes de profanar la castidad del pequeño.

\- B-bakura t-tengo miedo. - El rostro del chico había adquirido esa tonalidad rojo brillante que trato de cubrir con sus manos, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar, su corazón latía tan deprisa, tan rápido que casi le estaba haciendo daño, mirar a ese hombre sobre él, con esos enormes brazos y esos abdominales tan bien formados acompañados por esa sonrisa traviesa que no se borraba del rostro del otro le iba a producir un infarto.

 _¿Iba a hacerlo?_ Ese pensamiento paso por la mente de Ryou, esta vez si iban a hacerlo, las intenciones de Bakura eran claras, no estaba escuchándolo como en encuentros pasados, él siempre se detenía por el dolor que pudiera experimentar el pequeño, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no iba a detenerse porque el cuerpo de Ryou ya había sanado completamente, entonces _¿esta ves iban a hacerlo?_

Nuevamente el espíritu se acercó para tratar de besar al chico que lo detuvo con las manos para tratar de incorporarse, tratando de cubrir su desnudez con ese espeso cabello blanco.

\- Entiendo, si de verdad quieres que me detenga lo hare, dije que no quería forzarte a nada.- El hombre se levantó de sobre el chico liberándolo de su mando, en verdad quería continuar, quería avanzar pero probablemente era muy pronto para su protegido, con pesadez el hombre suspiro para sentarse en la cama. - Lo que resta de la noche la pasare en la sala si no te molesta. -

Ryou se sentó sobre sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro bajo su sombra, apretando los labios escuchando la intensidad de la nevada que se desataba afuera, era como si el enojo de Bakura se manifestara a través de la nieve ¿de verdad quería que él se detuviera? ¿Qué saliera por esa puerta así como así? Rechazo, siempre le rechazaba por temor, sentía temor y vergüenza de hacer lo que quería hacer.

 _¿Si el no vuelve? ¿Si él se va? Jamás me daré la oportunidad de amarlo…..Jamás será mío nunca sabré que significa, que se siente de verdad…..Tengo miedo, pero no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se detenga, no quiero dejar de sentir su calor ¿entonces porque sigo tan aterrado? ¿Por qué no puedo relajarme?_

La habitación seguía siendo únicamente iluminada por los rayos de la luna, que ahora marcaban la espalda herida del espíritu, algo más se había herido esa noche y no era precisamente su cuerpo.

Debía ser paciente, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Ryou estaba jugando con él, un chiquillo tan inocente no podía ser tan cruel, darle un manjar y después apartarlo así sin más, dejándolo muerto de hambre por su carne, de sed de su ser, era egoísta pensar en tomarlo a la fuerza nuevamente, pero no veía muchas opciones y su paciencia no iba a durar para siempre.

Antes de levantarse de la cama sintió ese tirón bajo su brazo, y las manos del chico envolver su pecho, ese toque frio le produjo escalofríos, pero los labios de Ryou en su cuello le sorprendieron sobremanera, podía distinguir lo delicado de sus labios, lo inexperta de su toque, y podría jurar que temblaba otra vez.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- No quiero que te vayas…..Tampoco quiero que te detengas….por favor. - Ahora el rostro de Bakura lo miraba directamente, el hombre le sonrió para después acariciar su cabello, besando al chico que lo detuvo nuevamente para mirarlo y detener su rostro con las manos.

\- Quiero….quiero….-

\- Lo que quieras lo tendrás, solo pídelo.- Esa voz, tan varonil, tan segura, ver a Bakura parado frente a él con su espectacular anatomía y esa aura sexy era realmente atemorizante para el otro, era como ver a un hombre diseñado para "eso" específicamente y no saber cómo usarlo le frustraba un poco ¿de verdad estaba pensando esas cosas?

\- Quiero….de verdad quiero ha-ah…..Hacer el amor contigo, p-pero no sé cómo. - Esa afirmación, ¿Ryou había dado la luz verde que tanto había esperado? Por un segundo esas palabras no podían ser procesadas por la mente del espíritu que se había quedado mudo ante la revelación de su hikari, pensaba que su primera vez sería un poco más forzada de su parte, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, notaba el nerviosismo de Ryou, el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, y lo agitado de su pecho.

Ryou se mordió el labio inferior recargando sus brazos sobre los amplios hombros de Bakura para deslizar sus dedos bajo su cabello, acariciando su nuca, siendo el él que lo guiaba para poder besarlo, incitando al otro a colocar sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura, y recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama, sentía el sabor de la piel de Bakura en sus labios era masculinamente embriagador.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. -

\- S-sí, s-solo ve despacio p-por favor.-

\- Lo haré lo más despacio que pueda, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.-

\- Eso me asusta.-

\- No voy a hacerte mucho daño, nos detendremos cuando tú lo pidas ¿ de acuerdo? .- Esa sonrisa tan confiada, su rostro tan varonil, ese brillo en sus ojos, lo viril de su cuerpo acompañado por esa confianza que desprendía la esencia de Bakura le hacía sentir más seguro sobre lo que quería hacer, de verdad quería entregarse voluntariamente a él, esta vez iba a cooperar, Bakura se separó un poco de Ryou para acomodarlo mejor sobre las sabanas, tomando con gentileza sus muñecas para colocarlas sobre la almohada, un poco arriba de su cabeza, empezando a besarlo nuevamente, recorriendo con sus labios esa dulce y pura piel de sus brazos, eran tan pequeños, se estremecía con tanta facilidad bajo sus dedos.

Continuo con su recorrido besando su cuello, el aliento de Bakura sobre su cuello tan cerca de sus oídos le producía un fuerte cosquilleo acompañado de otra sensación que aún no podía reconocer, se sentía bien, tremendamente bien; Sin notarlo un par de gemidos salieron de su ser.

El mayor miro por un segundo al muchacho que yacía bajo de si, sus mejillas encendidas sus ojos cerrados, esa ligera capa de sudor que podía apreciar contra la luz de la luna que reflejaba sobre esa piel tan blanca haciéndole brillar, era un chico muy glamuroso, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, tan firme, tan delicado, era como apreciar un espectáculo solo para él.

Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió las líneas de los planos abdominales del menor, que luchaba por no dejar salir ruido alguno de su garganta, sabía que no estaban en su casa, y que ante cualquier provocación Marik o Mariku podrían bajar de su habitación, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando sintió la lengua de Bakura sobre uno de sus pezones.

Trato de controlar su cuerpo, pero este se movía a voluntad propia comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí mismo, la hábil lengua de su amado parecía estar bien entrenada, aun sentía las muñecas atadas a la mano de Bakura, pero ante aquella acción él le soltó, probablemente así se sentiría menos indefenso.

Todas esas sensaciones, toda esa suavidad, la inocencia que podía apreciar en los gestos del chico que no podía pasar desapercibidas por el espíritu que trataba de moderarse lo mejor que podía, estaba disfrutando mucho de poder tocar con libertad el cuerpo de su amado y de que este disfrutara de sus acciones, orle gemir de placer y no quejarse de dolor era magnifico.

Sentir ese roce de la piel del pequeño con la suya, poder admirarlo, navegar con libertad por su cuerpo, acariciar esas largas y torneadas piernas, ese plano y alargado abdomen, abrazar su reducida cintura, jugar con su cabello, sentir sus manos sobre las suyas, sus murmullos, la mirada del pequeño, esto de verdad estaba siendo mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Con lentitud Bakura se colocó bajo las piernas del chico que inmediatamente se levantó un poco sobre sus codos asustado, sentía mucha pena, todas esas acciones habían hecho que su cuerpo por fin reaccionara, podía ver su erección, era demasiado evidente no podía ocultarla.

\- N-no pude evitarlo l-lo siento mucho.- El rostro de Ryou estaba completamente rojo, se tapaba el miembro con las manos, tratando de apaciguar su emoción, ni si quiera había notado cuando su "amiguito" se había levantado.

\- ¿de verdad?...- El hombre hizo una breve pausa y miro lo angustiado de su hikari, el chico sentía vergüenza, eso era evidente, ¿pero porque? ¿Entendería Ryou que todo eso era parte del juego? - Ryou, es….normal. - De todos sus encuentros amorosos, de todas sus pequeñas aventuras, nadie jamás se había disculpado por algo así, algunas veces tanta ternura le parecía graciosa.

\- P-pero.-

\- Relájate, respira hondo. - Con paciencia el hombre coloco sus manos sobre las de Ryou, retirándolas con un poco de firmeza, el chico estaba empeñado a no dejarlo terminar de admirarlo. Pero eso no ocurriría esta noche, esta noche lo amaría y lo haría suyo, por fin…con su cooperación por su puesto, con suavidad bajo la tela que le cubría, deslizándola por sus bellas y largas piernas, besando sus muslos sonriendo, por fin su glamuroso muchacho estaba desnudo frente a él en la cama.

La luz blanca que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, los copos de nieve que caían con suavidad sobre la repisa de la ventana, ese dulce perfume que podía oler proveniente de la piel del muchacho, todo eso hacía de esa noche algo especial.

Las manos del hombre acariciaron con toque dócil el miembro del chico que evitaba mirarlo, se sentía muy avergonzado, de verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿Con él? Pudo sentir el firme agarre del ladrón que separo por fin sus piernas, esos fuertes hombros se deslizaron bajo sus rodillas Ryou ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

\- E-eso n-no no no no -

\- Ssshhh - El menor de los albinos se mordió los labios y apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos, tratando de no hacer más ruido de lo necesario, sentía la lengua experta de Bakura sobre su miembro, ese toque, sus caricias, su piel se estremecía ante el contacto del otro, suave, relajado, para comenzar a adquirir un ritmo un poco más rápido.

\- P-por favor.-

\- Lo estoy haciendo despacio, tranquilo se lo que hago.- Le sonrió el otro, consiguiendo al fin que el niño se volviera a recostar sobre las almohadas y respirara, el chico se llevó las manos a la cara, no era capaz de decir que su guardián no sabía lo que hacía, claro que lo sabía, pero tanta experiencia le asustaba ¿y si no era lo que esperaba?

Rápidamente sus ideas dejaron de fluir en su mente, sus manos habían abandonado sus ojos, ahora se cubría la boca, ese torbellino de sensaciones que no eran para nada desagradables le estaban haciendo alcanzar lo inevitable, sentía que en cualquier momento culminaría, esa cálida sensación, un orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole estallar de placer, llenándolo de esa increíble sensación de liberación que le hizo gemir bajo las sabanas, su largo cabello platinado se deslizaba por los bordes de la cama, esa cascada de plata brillaba con la luz de la luna.

 _¿Estoy haciendo mío a un ángel?_ Por un segundo Bakura lo miro, extasiado, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, la delicada figura del chico relajada por fin, el orgasmo que había alcanzado le había calmado bastante, Ryou estaba sonriendo ¿le estaba sonriendo?

Con rapidez el hombre se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa tratando de no hacer evidente sus ansias por poseerle, tomando la cadera del chico y llevándola de frente hacia su sexo, una posición donde la penetración no fuera tan profunda era lo ideal para esa ocasión y la más tradicional sería buena para empezar.

\- B-b-bakura n-no creo que….no creo poder n-no…- Las piernas de Ryou temblaban bajo la pelvis del espíritu milenario, él menor pudo apreciar por unos segundos aquel miembro de su amado, físicamente era imposible que algo de ese tamaño entrara en él, le partiría en dos, no era posible ¿Cómo diablos entro la primera vez? Ahora comprendía mejor el dolor que sentía, y la poca movilidad que le había acompañado el día anterior.

\- Lo hare muy despacio avísame si duele mucho.- Antes de que el otro se acercara más a aquella zona, Ryou lo detuvo mirándolo con temor.

\- ¿Puedes besarme? -

\- Por su puesto…. -

Con cuidado coloco su miembro en la entrada del chico, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba asustado podía sentir la presión, pero eso que se había introducido en su entrado era uno de los dedos del otro, que trataba de acostumbrarlo a esa sensación.

-Muy despacio. - Se repitió Bakura, introduciendo con cuidado su alargado y excitado pene, al principio parecía que Ryou tendría razón, que físicamente sería imposible, pero poco a poco el chico se relajó cada vez más, dándole mayor acceso al otro a su zona.

Por fin, el miembro viril del espíritu se introdujo poco a poco en la entrada del chico, con la primera embestida Ryou se mordió el dorso de la mano, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, presión, sabía que algo ahí abajo se había roto, ¿piel? ¿Huesos? ¿Tenía huesos ahí abajo?

\- ¿Estas bien? - Su voz, su mano sobre su mejilla, Bakura lucia preocupado, de verdad estaba siendo suave con él ¿Estaba siendo suave para él?

\- S-si e-está bien, c-creo que me rompiste a-algo-

\- Jajajaja, ni si quiera he entrado completamente. - El rostro del chico era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, terror, negación, dolor nerviosismo y esa risa involuntaria que le hizo revolcarse sobre su espalda con cada movimiento que sentía bajo su pelvis.

\- ¿E-en serio? -

\- Relájate, si sigues así de tenso solo va a doler más.-

\- C-como me relajo si me dices que….- Pero esa segunda embestida fue aún más dolorosa que la primera, ahora un par de lágrimas descendían de sus bellos ojos caoba, sentía mucho dolor, pero también emoción, quería hacerlo feliz a él.

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando mucho? Podemos déjalo así.- De ninguna forma iba a lastimarlo otra vez, sabía que las primeras veces de las personas eran complicadas, generalmente el acto nunca se culminaba, y para él estaba bien, era un grandísimo avance, la entrada del chico era demasiado estrecha él también se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos entro la primera vez? _Salvaje idiota_ , pensó para sí mismo recordando lo mal que se había portado con el chico, imaginaba el intenso dolor, el mismo había experimentado algo así antes, así que entendía a la perfección que era lo que estaba pasando.

Trato de incorporarse nuevamente, iba a salir de las entrañas de Ryou, pero este le detuvo, sujetando sus brazos pudo contemplar las lágrimas en sus ojos, el sudor que cubría su cuerpo, ese temblor involuntario de cada musculo.

\- N-no, en serio está bien, p-por favor continua.-

\- No tienes que hacer esto, no tiene nada de malo llegar hasta aquí, no quiero lastimarte más de lo necesario. -

\- Por favor, yo quiero esto. -

Con un poco de inseguridad el hombre continuo con su labor, embistiendo la entrada del chico, podía ver la sangre que se deslizaba por los muslos de su ángel, pero no había escuchado ni una queja salir de la boca del menor.

Beso sus labios, sabía que Ryou lloraba bajo ese largo y espeso flequillo que le cubría los ojos, pero sentir sus brazos apoyándose en sus hombros, sus suplicas porque el continuara en este punto no eran suficientes para continuar.

Las penetraciones no eran tan profundas como el espíritu habría querido, pero había que darle tiempo al otro de que se acostumbrara a ese nuevo "grosor" en su entrada, después de un par de minutos, las lágrimas del chico se habían detenido, podía sentir las caricias del otro sobre su torso desnudo, Bakura le acariciaba, besaba su rostro y su cuello buscando aliviar un poco su dolor.

Lo estrecho de Ryou estaba excitando mucho al otro que buscaba bajar sus ánimos, pero tenerle así, él era suyo, era completamente suyo, memorizaría cada lunar, cada línea, cada gesto, esa noche era para amarlo a él y solo a él. Verle moverse a la par, sentir que su cuerpo se movía junto al suyo, siendo él el que lo dirigía, le extasiaba.

Con cuidado el hombre retiro su miembro del chico que soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, sentía que todo su cuerpo pulsaba, sus muslos temblaban involuntariamente, esa capa de sudor bajo su espalda le hacía sentir un frescor que agradeció infinitamente, Bakura lo giro colocando al chico de espaldas, introduciendo una almohada bajo su adolorida cadera, levantando su trasero levemente tomando su delgada cintura con una sola de sus manos.

Probablemente eso sería más cómodo para el chico, lo haría despacio, así él tendría más control sobre su cuerpo, y lo haría un poco más rápido.

\- P-pero. - Ryou había creído que todo había terminado, pero al parecer no era así, ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de hacerle dicho que no se detuviera, sabía que si le decía que parara él lo haría, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bakura sintiera un poco de placer, seria egoísta de su parte ser el único que había alcanzado el clímax esa noche.

El espíritu no perdió el tiempo, admirando la retaguardia de su compañero, era una escena hermosa, digna de recordar, la espalda del chico, esos hoyuelos sobre su espalda baja, su reducida cintura, su largo cabello que tapaba casi la totalidad de su hombro derecho, memorizaría los lunares de su espalda, la suavidad de sus asentaderas, no pudo evitarlo debía morder uno de sus glúteos, y así lo hizo haciendo que el otro girara la cabeza asustado.

\- Fue un impulso no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Se disculpó el otro, sonriendo tras la espalda desnuda de Ryou, embistiéndolo con cuidado, coloco una de sus manos sobre el trasero del pequeño, estaba bien torneado, se veía tan liso y terso, como un durazno al cual acababa de morder, quería hacer algo más con esa perfecta retaguardia.

Pero la excitación le estaba ganando, pronto las embestidas estaban siendo un poco más profundas un poco más fuertes, un poco más salvajes. Magnetismo, eso sentía ahora, ese magnetismo animal estaba haciéndole perder la razón nuevamente, ese pulso eléctrico que le estremecía bajo su propia piel estaba tan presente buscaba culminar dentro del chico, marcarlo para siempre como suyo.

\- B-bakura m-me duele. - Las palabras de su protegido le hacían regresar a la realidad, estaba disfrutando tanto de hacerle suyo que estaba olvidando que esa era la primera vez que el pequeño "lo hacía" con él, formalmente hablando claro.

Bakura se inclinó sobre el menor, besando su espalda, acariciando con gentileza sus pezones y masturbando su miembro, esos gemidos ya habían subido de nivel, probablemente ahora estaba empezando a disfrutarlo un poco, pero no podían hacer mucho ruido, con su mano libre tapo la boca del chico que entendió el mensaje, tratando de ahogar sus gritos con la almohada bajo su rostro, gimiendo en lo bajo.

El placer era algo que los dos estaban experimentando, por fin Bakura podía afirmar que Ryou estaba pasando un buen rato a su lado, su pene nuevamente se había erguido, significaba que era más el placer que el dolor.

Así pasaron un par de minutos más, donde rotaron posiciones, donde las embestidas eran ligeramente más fuertes, ahora era Ryou el que arañaba la espalda de Bakura, el que mordía sus brazos y el que se aferraba a él con las manos, no deseaba que todo eso terminara.

Solo la luna y la nieve fueron cómplices de esa noche, donde los dos amantes culminaron su amor, fusionándose el uno con el otro, siendo un solo ser, esa noche por fin Ryou había experimentado que era el verdadero amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Listo, espero haberlo hecho bien, estas escenas son difíciles de describir, pero imagino que les pude dar una idea de lo que había en mi cabeza, en fin.

Que pasen una excelente noche o día, feliz inicio de semana.

Att OlderSkyland18.


	9. Pasado

El pasado.

El cielo ya no estaba tan obscuro como hacia horas, ahora por fin el día nublado estaba a punto de comenzar, la nieve había detenido su cruel paso contra los árboles, pero pronto volvería, los primeros días de invierno se daban cabida en ese mes de Noviembre.

Verle ahí sentado sobre la cama colocándose la camisa blanca del uniforme nuevamente, esa que se colocaba casi diario para ir a la escuela, pero que jamás había podido apreciar como lo hacía o como se sacaba con cuidado ese largo cabello blanco, atándolo en una bonita coleta con la que deseaba jugar, la espalda de Ryou le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué de repente quieres regresar a Inglaterra? - Esa pregunta hizo que los ojos de Ryou se desviaran para mirar al otro que seguía recostado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza examinando al menor colocarse la ropa nuevamente

\- Sé que estás pensando que quiero alejarte de él, y tienes razón eso quiero hacer, pero además de eso, creo que quiero volver a estar en contacto con mi familia…..Tal vez fui muy injusto, además ahí esta Seto y Mokuba, estará Marik y Mariku, me sentiré más amparado allá.-

-¿Estás seguro esta vez? La última creíste que era lo correcto y te arrepentiste de estar aquí desde que dejamos el aeropuerto -

\- Creo que si…..No puedo huir de ellos todo el tiempo, además los extraño, todo lo que tengo esta allá, mi familia, los hoteles, las casas, mis amigos, tus amigos…..Brandy la recuerdas- El chico se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciar la frente del otro, apartando ese flequillo gris azulado de su piel perla para después besar sus labios con gentileza, haciendo que la piel del ladrón se erizara, el toque de Ryou siempre había sido frio, pero con el ambiente tan helado se había sentido impresionantemente gélido.

\- ¿Seguirá viva? En serio amaba a esa perra.- Acentuó Bakura sonriendo, Brandy era el nombre de una bella pastor alemán que había sido de su abuela, aparentemente era una perra bipolar porque algunas veces amaba a Ryou, y otras tantas le ladraba sin control, solo los dos albinos sabían que Brandy adoraba la compañía de Bakura, pero la inseguridad de Ryou la fastidiaba.

\- Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, y recuperar mi vida….- La voz de Ryou era tan suave que por un momento creyó que susurraba o que hablaban a través de su lazo mental, algo que aún no había aprendido a usar el menor de ellos.

-Si ya lo decidiste, entonces de regreso a Westminster. - Continuo para levantarse también de la cama y comenzar a vestirse, Ryou lo miro por un segundo girándose inmediatamente con el rostro completamente enrojecido, ver a Bakura desnudo aun le causaba un sentimiento que no sabía con exactitud como describir.

\- ¿S-seguro que puedes manejar? ¿No es algo grosero irnos así sin despedir? - Esos boxers de color azul oscuro por fin cubrían el sexo de Bakura lo que le hacía poder volver a verlo sin sentir ese sentimiento de pudor que quería conservar todavía, pero verle aun así por el rabillo del ojo le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- No te preocupes, me siento bien además la tormenta se detuvo, pero volverá, andando.- Bakura se vestía con velocidad, no se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal esa mañana, y se sentía fatal aunque dijera lo contrario, su cabeza lo estaba matando, sus piernas temblaban sin control y ese frio helado se apoderaba de su nuca a pesar de que su cabello seguía estando ahí.

\- Si….- Ryou se colocó la chaqueta del uniforme abrochándola hasta el último botón, tomando también las sabanas de la cama de huéspedes de Marik para envolverlas y llevárselas también.

\- ¿Porque te llevas eso? - Sonrió el ladrón colocándose la capucha de su sudadera para después tomar las llaves del auto y sus demás objetos de valor.

\- E-es…..es q-que están….manchadas….le comprare unas nuevas después.-Ryou las coloco tras su espalda bajando el rostro apenado, ese color carmín se apodero de su rostro, de sus dulces mejillas y del puente de su nariz, mientras se mordía los labios.

\- ¿Manchadas de qué?…..¡Oooooh…! ¿Puedo ver? -Por un segundo verdaderamente no comprendió el comentario pero después de esa exclamación recordó que Ryou había sangrado esa noche, era cierto él era prácticamente "virgen" otra vez, todas sus heridas habían sanado.

-¡NO! - Grito el chico aun con ese rubor en su rostro molesto alejando las sabanas como si fueran una especie de secreto que no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

El camino a casa había sido bastante relajado, Bakura estaba de muy buen humor, al igual que Ryou que aún no podía creer lo lucido que estaba después de dormir apenas un par de minutos, el reloj del auto marcaba las 6:12 de la mañana cuando ambos pudieron entrar a casa, la nieve había cubierto ligeramente la entrada del garaje, pero todo lucia en orden.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta trasera rumbo a la cocina Bakura hizo una leve pausa para sacar de los cajones del estante más medicamentos, la medicina que le daba a Ryou para el dolor para ser exacto, sonriendo al ver en el estante esa botella de burbon que parecía tintinear en su cabeza.

\- ¿Siempre mezclas alcohol con medicamentos? -

\- Hoy sí, me duele todo.- Sonrió su oscuridad para tomar la botella y servirse un poco, tomando nuevamente los medicamentos, eso aliviaría su dolor, o por lo menos le distraería.

\- Oh, disculpa creo que fui muy rudo contigo para ser tu primera vez ¿verdad? - Dijo Ryou sonriendo divertido para acompañar a su espíritu guardián.

\- Chistoso…Adelántate a dormir, yo estaré despierto un rato más -El mayor había sacado del congelador un bote de helado que era el favorito de Ryou y se lo coloco en el ojo afectado para después sentarse en su usual lugar en la mesa del comedor.

\- No tengo sueño…. hay cosas que quiero preguntarte…. ¿te molesta? - Ryou tomo la chamarra que Bakura había dejado en una de las sillas del comedor, sentía mucho frio en especial en las manos que habían adquirido un tono azulado pero su curiosidad era demasiada.

\- No, pero prefiero que sea reciproco, también quisiera saber ¿Por qué huimos de Inglaterra? Pasaron tal vez dos o tres días después de que murió tu abuela cuando decidiste que nos mudábamos ¿Por qué? Aún tengo memorias de tu familia, ellos no eran malos contigo. - Bakura se llevó una mano a los bolsillos, sacando ese encendedor plateado con un bonito grabado que Ryou le había regalado hacia un par de años, encendiendo un cigarrillo y sirviéndose más alcohol sobre un vaso de cristal.

\- Nunca fueron malos conmigo…Es solo que…..- Ryou se levantó de su lugar para tomar uno de los ceniceros de cristal cortado para acercarlo a Bakura, encendiendo la tetera para prepararse algo de té.

\- Cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre la familia de mamá no lo quería, decían que solo estaba interesado en su dinero, que había seleccionado a mama por su gran fortuna, ella no quiso hacer caso de los consejos de sus hermanos y de sus padres e igual se casó, a los pocos meses desheredaron a mi mamá y no había más dinero para gastar…- El chico sonrió con melancolía para juntar ambas manos y tomar su taza favorita, negra, grande y muy honda, Ryou nunca pasaba un día sin tomar por lo menos una taza de té caliente.- Hasta que mi abuela se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada, ella volvió a darle su apoyo, y a los pocos meses de tenerme mamá enfermo…..Mi familia siempre culpo a mi padre pero nadie tiene la culpa de que alguien se enferme ¿verdad?...- Ryou sabía que había un trasfondo, algo que su familia no le estaba diciendo, pero entendía el odio hacia su padre, su madre había sido la mujer más amada por su familia. - Recuerdas que toda la vida vivimos en diferentes casas, por temporadas con mi abuela, otras tantas con mi tía B, otras con mi tío Patrick, otras tantas en el internado con Seto…..El día que murió mi abuela mi padre me dijo que el había querido acercarse a mi desde mi niñez, que siempre quiso estar a mi lado, pero que mi familia se lo impidió, ellos le pagaron una suma de dinero para mantenerlo al margen…Eso me dolió mucho, y me dolió mas saber que era cierto, que mis tíos y tías se ponían de acuerdo para ver quién iba a pagar el mes siguiente para que mi padre no estuviera conmigo….- La tetera había comenzado a sonar, el pequeño vertió el agua caliente en su taza, para dejar caer un sobre de su te favorito, sacando del refrigerador la leche para servir un poco y teñir su té de un color castaño.

\- ¿Tu padre te vendió con tu familia? -Ahora comprendía por fin el enojo de Ryou, pero su padre siempre había sido un idiota.

\- No….El….Creo que si…..- Ryou torció el ceño, tomando su taza en las manos para regresar a su lugar en la mesa, sus manos heladas por fin se estaban calentando.

-El dinero no compra el amor Ryou, tu padre buscaba dinero, no tiempo contigo…. - Bakura le miro por un segundo, había tristeza en el semblante de Ryou, sabía que era difícil para el aceptar que su padre era un cretino, el niño siempre quiso pasar tiempo con él, pero el muy sinvergüenza ponía un millón de excusas, y en su único viaje "familiar" iba a matar a Ryou haciéndole beber nueces.

\- Al principio creí que no podía estar con mi padre por culpa de ellos, que ellos habían hecho que se alejara de mi…..Pero, el jamás pregunta por mí, nunca me llama, no me escribe, solo esta vez, cuando necesito dinero para su boda…..- Ese tema era doloroso, pero contárselo a Bakura le hacía ver su claro error, enojarse con su familia por querer protegerlo era sencillamente ilógico, pero a su edad todo era trágico. Sorbió un poco de su té caliente hasta que Bakura se lo arrebato de las manos para beberlo el también.

\- ¿Él tiene tu tutela? - Inquirió refiriéndose a su padre, si esa sanguijuela tenía la custodia del menor por supuesto que dispondría de sus bienes, de su herencia tan restringida por su abuela, Ryou lo miro extrañado por un segundo, recordando cuando Bakura le arrebataba las cosas de la boca, tenía ese mal habito, pero ahora le parecía tierno, el chico sonrió para después responder.

\- No, vendió también mi tutela, pero no te imaginaras quien fue el mejor postor…..-Ryou tomo la botella de Bakura y dejo caer parte de su contendió sobre su taza, sabía que él lo haría, mezclaría su té con burbon, algo común, así que se levantó nuevamente a preparar uno más para el mismo.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿En serio? ¿Él? ¿No es muy joven para tener tu custodia? - Era divertido poder comunicarse sin palabras, solo con miradas, esos ojos castaños le habían revelado el nombre de su comprador mucho antes de si quiera formular la pregunta, ni si quiera habían usado ese lazo mental, al parecer la cercanía y su complicidad eran suficientes para comunicarse.

\- Claro que es joven, pero el juez no pudo decirle que no a Seto Kaiba, lo hizo después de venir a Japón, mi tía B me dijo que Seto había insistido y que ellos habían cedido para darme mi espacio.- Ryou volvió a ocupar el asiento que le correspondía, con su nueva taza de té que no iba a compartir esta vez.

\- ¡Huy Kaiba al ataque! Pensaba en devolverte tu té esta vez lo juro.- Sonrió el ladrón que continuo sorbiendo de su bebida, alcohol con café o con té era la mejor forma de volver a la vida, sentía sus mejillas calentarse, y sus extremidades recibir ese calor del que se les había privado, el invierno seria duro en Japón, no se imaginaba cual frio seria en Inglaterra.

\- No, no ibas a hacerlo…..Creo que es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar en eso, no me gusto que mi familia le pagara a mi padre…. Pero…. ¿Él no me quería de todas formas verdad? Me siento culpable por todas esas veces que mi tía B me lloraba al teléfono para que regresara…..Fui muy tonto…..Es solo que me sentí como mercancía.-

\- No te sientas tan mal, eres muy pequeños ellos entenderán y estarán felices de tenerte de regreso. -

\- Espero que puedan perdonarme…..Les llamare hoy…..No tengo móvil, ni laptop…..Tendremos que salir por algo de eso. -Ryou giro los ojos hasta llegar al suelo, sabía que Bakura iba a recriminarle sobre su móvil.

\- El móvil lo rompiste tú, y tienes muy mala puntería por cierto, estaba a dos metros de ti y ni así me pudiste dar en la cabeza.-Ahí estaba el reclamo, ambos habían peleado fuertemente después de la llamada de su padre, cuando Bakura le negó el dinero el chiquillo no pudo evitar hacer una rabieta y arrojarle el teléfono a la cara, pero había errado y lo único que hizo fue destruir la pantalla del móvil contra la pared.

\- ¡Tu rompiste mi laptop la pateaste! Son cosas frágiles y el teléfono…..S-se me resbalo de las manos….-

-Esa inocencia tuya ya no me la creo.- Respondió sonriendo para acercarse al chico y tomar su mano entre la suya.

\- ¿C-reo que es mi turno no? -

\- ¿Turno de qué? -

\- Cuéntame como fue tu vida, por favor.-

\- Puedo intentarlo si quieres, mi memoria no es muy buena…. - Mintió Bakura, su memoria era excelente, jamás olvidaba una dirección, un número, una frase, si le abandonaban en un lugar podía entronar el camino de regreso de inmediato, pero con su vida prefería ser más reservado, las cosas dolorosas siempre estaban presentes en su cabeza, pero con Ryou se apaciguaban bastante, como estar en un barco en el medio de una tormenta, para después navegar tranquilo, en aguas cálidas y cristalinas, sabía que podía confiar en su protegido, pero no sabía que tanto su joven mente podría soportar, así que no iba a profundizar bastante y estaría atento para que ninguno de esos recuerdos volviera a colarse por la mente de Ryou, con uno de ellos era suficiente.

\- Todo por favor, desde el principio, ¿porque hablas latín si eras de Egipto? -

\- Pequeño detalle, no soy, bueno fui de Egipto…..- Bakura movió la taza de su lugar para acomodarse sobre su silla, miraba esos bellos ojos castaños del pequeño que lo miraba atento, con la luz tenue de la mañana la piel de Ryou se veía tal vez mas blanca de lo normal, ¿o seria el frio ambiente?

\- Nací en una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Roma, la gente del pueblo decía que la tierra bajo nuestros pies escondía muchos secretos, que tenía propiedades mágicas y cosas así; Tuve una familia, mi padre, mi madre y dos hermanos mayores; Una noche invadieron mi aldea, quemaron todo a su paso, eran tantos hombres con caballos, jamás había visto nada parecido, la gente corría, había gritos por todas partes, los niños como yo estábamos solos vagando por ahí tratando de reconocer a alguien que nos auxiliara….-Bakura tomo su encendedor plateado y lo encendió una vez más, perdiendo su vista en ese hermoso fuego, como una flor roja que le cautivaba, igual de intensa que el rojo de sus ojos.

-Mi madre estaba en casa con mis hermanos, y a mí me echaron por la ventana para esconderme, los soldados de Egipto habían entrado y su intención era matar a todos, eso hicieron con mis hermanos, ellos quisieron defender a mi madre….A ella la tuvieron viva un rato, eran muchos soldados y mi madre era muy bella…..Quise ayudar pero mi padre me detuvo, el trato de huir conmigo, pero nos encontraron al cabo de unas horas y nos trajeron a Egipto, en calidad de esclavos claro. - Bakura se distrajo un momento, el gato coco se paseaba por sus pies buscando su lecho para dormir, el gato ronroneaba, tratando de llamar la atención del de cabello gris consiguiéndolo pues el ladrón lo cargo y lo coloco en sus piernas.

\- Creo que tú y el gato pesan lo mismo.- Se burló acariciando el mentón del minino que cerraba sus ojos con felicidad.

\- ¿Ahí conociste a Atem? -

\- No, yo tenía tal ves 6 años, mi padre y yo no duramos mucho de esclavos, él era herrero y uno bueno, así que decidieron darle un taller para ponerlo a trabajar, él podía hacer todo tipo de cosas, desde collares hasta lanzas, era bueno pero siempre me mantenía al margen en las entregas, a veces pintaba mi cabello con añil, decía que era muy llamativo…..Yo le hacía caso y siempre me ponía bastante ceniza para pasar desapercibido, pero estos ojos de color llamaban más la atención que mi cabello, la gente me conocía por ellos, y por mi habilidad para robar claro…..Crecí y un mal día en la plaza principal la gente se reunió para ver pasar al Faraón de Egipto, todos querían estar cerca de él, porque arrojaban monedas de oro, muchas monedas de oro, yo tampoco pude resistirme a la idea de tener monedas, así que me acerque bastante, fue ahí cuando lo vi…..Me dio un anillo que llevaba puesto y me beso.- Ese pequeño detalle se escapó de sus labios con mucha facilidad, casi se había arrepentido de decir lo último, pero ya estaba dicho, no era un secreto que él y Atem tuvieran un pasado juntos, Ryou lo sabía y acababa de ver cual cercanos eran el uno del otro, apretó los labios y sonrió para después rascarse la coronilla molesto.

\- ¿El anillo del milenio? -

\- No, ese fue su regalo de cumpleaños, un anillo normal….Me sorprendí, la gente trato de arrebatármelo, era oro de verdad, y claro había estado en contacto con el idiota del faraón, la luz del mundo…..- El hombre negaba con la cabeza en son de reproche mientras acariciaba al gato que se acercaba más y más a su pecho, coco quería meterse dentro de la capucha de Bakura para reposar cerca de su cabello.

-¿ Que paso después? -

\- Los soldados no me dejaron salir del mercado, me llevaron al palacio de inmediato y cuando llegue me guiaron a un lugar muy hermoso, era enorme con agua cristalina y repleta de flores, lavaron muchas veces mi cabello, porque seguía saliendo ceniza de el…..Me peinaron y me dieron ropa linda….Después me llevaron a los aposentos de Atem, pensé que….No se me imagine que esa sería mi habitación, no tenía idea era pequeño, comí y el llego por la noche, después de esa noche todo fue igual, si tenía oportunidad me escapaba, si tenía algo a la mano lo atacaba, y cuando podía hablar le insultaba. -

\- ¿Cuándo conociste a Mariku? -

\- Atem quería que llevara su nombre tatuado a la espalda, así siempre estaría conmigo, Mariku fue el que lo hizo, también tenía largas sesiones de curación espiritual con él, lleno de humo y hojas de flores apestosas, siempre era igual, me llenaban de henna, me cubrían con miel, me daban oro…..Me da asco solo recordar el asqueroso olor de la mirra….- Y era verdad, la piel de su guardián se había erizado inclusive su postura se habían enderezado bastante, Ryou sabía que so le produciría dolor en el pecho, él lo había sufrido así.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste? -

\- Con la ayuda de Mariku y un hombre que se parece mucho a tu amigo Seto Kaiba, curiosamente su nombre es casi igual, se llamaba Seth, ellos dos me ayudaron a escapar, pero solo Mariku se fue conmigo.-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el palacio? -

\- No lo sé….Tal vez dos años….tres años….No lo sé, solo sé que fue más del tiempo que podía soportar.-

\- ¿Tu papá nunca te busco? -

\- En eso somos iguales Ryou, mi padre fue a cobrar una suma de dinero por mí, pero Atem lo mato antes de dársela, a mí también me vendieron. - Sonrió Bakura, habían sido demasiadas preguntas, muchos recuerdos y ese gato ya le estaba incomodando, o seria que las pastillas por fin estaban haciendo su efecto, sentía mucho sueño, pesadez en los brazos, sería mejor subir a dormir un rato más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el fic.

¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Att: OlderSkyland18.


	10. Castigo

Castigo.

Su mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sus oídos ya no distinguían el sonido de afuera, solo escuchaba ecos sordos, probablemente con ese fuerte golpe uno de ellos se había reventado, se sentía a desfallecer, permanecía bien sujeto por las muñecas, podía ver con claridad el corte de flujo de sangre en sus manos, ya eran moradas y ni si quiera las sentía, pero sabía que su castigo ya había terminado, él había sido muy rudo esta vez, le había lastimado por su puesto, había desquitado su enojo con su cuerpo, su frustración, ese rencor acumulado con los años, probablemente su rostro reflejaba todo ese dolor que sentía en su ser y en su alma, le costaba respirar, se ahogaba con su propia sangre, sus piernas y brazos temblaban contrayendo sus músculos, tenía tanto frio, pero lo único que podía agradecer era haberle visto una vez más, haber sentido su piel por un instante, perderse en esos ojos rojizos, con ese brillo deslumbrante, que ni los rubís más preciosos de Egipto podían igualar.

Era estúpido pensar que se sentía feliz por detalles así, su cuerpo había sido molido a golpes y aun así luchaba por mantenerse despierto para seguir admirándole, ese hombre gallardo y alto parado frente a él le fascinaba, deseaba dedicarle una sonrisa, unas palabras, pero esa quijada rota no se lo permitía, aun así, no podía ocultar su erección al recordar a Bakura sobre él, castigándole, era masoquista y un loco sin duda. No tenía ni la menor idea de que esa noche terminaría tan mal, había salido a beber con Anzu, llevándola a un motel de paso para divertirse un rato, la chica había accedido y se había portado muy bien hasta que Atem subió la intensidad, ella había corrido al baño para encerrarse y pedir auxilio, a pesar de destruir el móvil esa llamada había revelado su ubicación, algo que aún no comprendía, él y la tecnología no se llevaban bien.

Era la primera vez que se acostaba con Anzu, esa chica había engañado a Yugi en repetidas ocasiones, pero esta vez se había metido con el hombre equivocado, esta vez había tomado una terrible decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre y que haría que su forma de pensar cambiara radicalmente.

¿Pero porque Joey había venido precisamente con él? Porque Bakura había accedido con tanta facilidad ¿acaso sentía cariño por alguno de esos dos chicos? ¿por Anzu tal vez? Esas preguntas en su cabeza le provocaban celos, Bakura debía volver a pensar en Atem, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo pensar en él, de recordarlo, el espíritu del anillo había venido para castigarlo, para encargarse del problema que tenían años sin resolver, aquel lejano lugar había sido testigo de la violencia que aquel ladrón era capaz de ejercer sobre alguien, y en especial en contra de su viejo agresor.

Pero a pesar de sentir dolor en cada milímetro de su piel, de sentir que tenía más huesos rotos de los que pudiera contar estaba feliz de verlo, era un hombre sin duda alguna muy atractivo, había crecido bastante, no se asemejaba a Ryou en lo absoluto, y mucho menos a ese pequeño niño de Egipto que tuvo el placer de tener a su disposición, este era un ser nuevo, con esa belleza salvaje y ese magnetismo animal que sacudía todo su ser.

Trato de enderezar una sonrisa antes de momentáneamente perder la conciencia, su energía por fin se había agotado, Atem estaba exhausto, y esa posición fetal le hacía sentir un poco más cómodo, si permanecía de esa forma y vomitaba seguramente no se ahogaría con su propio vomito.

\- ¡CREO QUE ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡DIOS MÍO HE VISTO MORIR A ALGUIEN! - Grito el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza para comenzar a llorar, todo eso había pasado tan rápido, ni si quiera recordaba bien como había comenzado, cuando él y Bakura entraron a la habitación del motel que Anzu les había indicado habían visto a ese maldito de Atem sobre la chica, la ahogaba con una mordaza, él la estaba violando, y ella permanecía atada a la cama, sus gritos ahogados, sus ojos cerrados, su maquillaje corrido y su cuerpo maltratado, jamás olvidaría esa escena, nunca podría sacársela de la cabeza, el solo se había quedado recargado en la puerta mientras Bakura se encargaba de Atem, para después reaccionar con los gritos del novio de Ryou y tratar de desatar a Anzu que seguía luchando por respirar y soltarse de sus ataduras.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo eso?, esa tarde tan tranquila de escuela, todo su día pasaba en cámara lenta en su cabeza, para después proyectar esa madrugada, a ese maldito y perturbado espíritu del rompecabezas perpetrando a su amiga, mordiéndola hasta hacerla sangrar, él y Anzu no tenían tal vez la mejor relación del mundo, pero ella había sido su amiga desde mucho tiempo atrás, por supuesto que la protegería, daría mucho por ella y por sus amigos, y ese castigo no lo merecía nadie, aunque ella hubiera accedido a engañar a su mejor amigo esa violencia jamás estaría justificada.

\- ¿E-está muerto? - Continuo la castaña que se mantenía bien sujeta al brazo izquierdo de Bakura ocultándose tras sus anchos hombros, sentía terror, no podía controlar el flujo de sus lágrimas, ni tampoco la sangre que seguía corriendo con libertad por sus torneados muslos, solo aferrada a Bakura se sentía a salvo, protegida de cualquier mal, ese hombre desconocido le había salvado la vida, había hecho más por ella en unos minutos que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida.

\- Claro que está muerto, yo estoy muerto ¿lo recuerdan? - Respiro hondo, estaba cansado todavía, el haber cambiado tanta energía con Ryou le estaba fatigando más de la cuenta, pero el peligro ya había pasado. - Dejen de llorar los dos por favor, y tu quítate esa peluca blanca quieres ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? - Su voz entrecortada debido a la agitación del momento asusto a la joven castaña que inmediatamente se arrancó la peluca blanca que llevaba puesta.

\- Él me puso la peluca, me decía Ryou mientras…Él…..me tocaba con sus repugnantes manos y…..- Por un breve instante un par de escenas se vinieron a la cabeza de la chica reviviendo su ataque, había luchado por sobrevivir esa noche, no pudo evitar romper a llorar y aferrarse nuevamente al pecho de Bakura aun desnuda, el hombre instintivamente la abrazo para después quitarse con rapidez esa larga gabardina negra que llevaba puesta esa noche y cubrirla por completo, rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos tratando de brindarle un poco de confort, podía sentirla temblar bajo ellos, Anzu era extremadamente bajita, una chica pequeña de la misma edad que su Ryou.

Nunca había estado a solas con esos dos, a penas y sabia como se llamaban, les había visto un par de veces claro, pero eso era todo, y esa noche cuando Joey llamaba desde su camioneta a toda velocidad a la casa de Ryou buscando a Bakura este se había sorprendido un poco, pero al oír su versión había decidido ayudar, dejando a su preocupada luz en casa junto al horrendo gato, prometiendo regresar sano y salvo.

-Tranquila no llores, ya todo está bien ¿ese bastardo te hizo mucho daño? -Interrogo apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica que lo abrazo con más fuerza, habían pasado cosas horribles, cosas que quería borrar de su memoria para siempre, pero este hombre, el hombre del que sus amigos se quejaban, que decían que era un ogro, que era la peor persona del mundo, este hombre era amable, estaba siendo amable con una perfecta desconocida, había arriesgado su integridad por alguien que no era Ryou y ahora le cobijaba con esa larga y negra gabardina negra, brindándole protección, estaba tratando de calmarla, sin dudas ese hombre no era el Bakura del que todos hablaban, todo ellos estaban equivocados y si alguien alguna vez llegaba a dudar de la generosidad o hablaba mal del Rey Ladrón ella misma se encargaría de cerrarles la boca a como diera lugar.

\- Es un maldito un maldito. - Repetía Anzu sacudiendo la cabeza contra el pecho de Bakura que seguía acariciando su cabello tratando de darle paz a la joven, ver a Anzu tan afectada le recordaba un poco a él cuándo era menor, cuando lo único que quería era eso, un abrazo sincero de alguien que le protegiera, alguien a quien no tenerle miedo, alguien fuerte que le transmitiera un poco de su fortaleza. Los ojos azules de la jovencita se giraron para ver a su compañero de clases; Katsuya estaba igualmente afectado como ella, juraría que él también quería ir a abrazar a Bakura temblaba de miedo, del horror de las horas pasadas.

\- Ese monstruo, quiere a Ryou deberíamos destruirlo…Quiero matarlo por lo que me hizo, seguramente no era la primera vez que lo hacía…. A cuanta gente más pudo herir… - Esa rabia y esa determinación en los ojos azules de Anzu le compaginaban el mismo había dicho esas palabras tantas veces, podía empatar su coraje con el de la castaña que apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños con fuerza, limpiando las lágrimas negras de su rostro debido al maquillaje que en este punto de la noche era un desastre.

\- No lo sé, si lo "mato" otra vez regresara en un par de meses, dependiendo de la energía de Yugi, ahora ellos están fusionados…- Bakura se giró un rato para volver a ver a Atem, no quería darle la espalda mucho tiempo, sabía que despertaría en algún momento y prefería tenerlo bien vigilado.

\- Debe haber alguna solución, algo que podamos hacer para destruirlo, Yugi no sabe que Atem está así de enfermo, si se lo contamos…- Pero la voz de Joey fue cortada de golpe por su compañera.

\- NOOOO POR FAVOR NOOO NO LE CUENTEN A YUGI, NO LE DIGAN LO QUE ME HIZO POR FAVOR. - Grito la castaña volviendo a llorar, se sentía tan sucia y tan avergonzada, sabía que su noviazgo con Yugi terminaría pronto no soportaría ver la cara de su agresor reflejada en la de su novio, no era tan fuerte como para poder hacer una diferencia.

\- Descuida no le diremos nada a Yugi, no llores. - Le conforto Bakura dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al hermano de Serenity que se encogió sobre su lugar guardando silencio.

A pesar de ser una chica molesta, rebelde, ruidosa y sobre todo caprichosa, Anzu era una buena persona, había tomado malas decisiones y no se conducía de la mejor manera, pero nadie tenía el derecho a ponerle la mano encima a una adolescente y menos a obligarla a hacer lo que Atem le había hecho.

\- Quiero matarlo, ayúdame a matarlo por favor. - Suplico desde su lugar, separándose del agarre de Bakura tratando de buscar su rostro con sus ojos, ahora que lo apreciaba mejor era un hombre muy alto y fuerte, imponente y extremadamente atractivo, Ryou tenía mucha suerte pensó furtivamente.

\- Joey ayúdala a vestirse. - Ordeno, movilizando al rubio que se dispuso a recoger la ropa de Anzu de la habitación, había muchas manchas de sangre, vasos rotos, y juguetes sexuales tirados por todos lados, las esposas seguían en la cama, las velas en el baño, esa habitación le parecía repugnante, ¿Por qué Anzu accedió a eso? Todos sabían que algo no andaba bien con Atem, pero ella y Yugi eran los únicos que se negaban a creerle.

Anzu empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía, seguía llorando, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, sus muñecas se teñían de un rojo carmín, y sus rodillas eran un desastre, esas medias de red estaban tan cortadas que solo en las pantorrillas se podía apreciar el dibujo de red de ellas.

\- Debe haber alguna forma. - Continuo el rubio molesto, no quería dejar suelto a ese depredador en las calles, quien se cruzará en su camino estaba en peligro, no podía llamar a Bakura cada vez para que lo golpeara, debía haber algo más, algo que no involucrara lastimar a Yugi.

No podían solo irse y ya, ese maldito merecía un castigo mayor, pensaba tanto en su hermana, en un ser así de vulnerable como Anzu, ¿Qué ocurriría si ella se topaba con él? Si la seducía y le hacía exactamente lo mismo, su indignación y repudio crecían a cada segundo.

\- Si hay una forma…- Ante el comentario de Bakura los dos chicos corrieron para verlo, pisando accidentalmente una mano de Atem que ni si quiera se quejó.

\- ¿Cuál es? te ayudaremos dinos cual es. - Ambos sujetaron ambos brazos de Bakura, Anzu el derecho y Joey el izquierdo, esos ojos curiosos dispuestos a ayudar le producían escalofríos.

\- Destruir el rompecabezas del milenio, así Atem se ira y Yugi seguirá con vida. -

\- Yugi…..El ya no tiene el rompecabezas, está pegado a él. - Afirmo Joey, ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que lo había visto en vivo.

\- Exacto, él debe querer sacarlo de su interior, debe cooperar. -

\- No creo que exceda a prestárnoslo, o a sacarlo de su interior sin una buena razón, él quiere mucho a Atem…..Sabe que corre peligro si el rompecabezas se pierde o algo similar. - El gesto preocupado de Joey lo decía todo, pero si Yugi sabía lo que había ocurrido entonces el accedería, pero Anzu no se lo permitiría….

\- Yo lo hare, yo puedo hacerlo, Yugi confía en mi - Afirmo la más bajita de los tres, ella si había podido ver el rompecabezas, muchas veces le pedía a Yugi ver como salía de su pecho, solo por diversión.

\- Gracias. - Bakura sonrió, era una sonrisa de alivio, ahí estaba la respuesta para todos sus problemas, al parecer esa noche si estaba escrita en su destino, había encontrado la solución que tanto había buscado y la había encontrado en la persona menos pensada, la que menos había cruzado por su mente.

\- Cuando lo tenga ¿qué debo hacer? -

\- Quemarlo claro. - Continuo Katsuya con emoción, eso era lo que él creía que debía hacer, en todas las películas que había visto el mal se acababa con el fuego.

\- No, es oro a menos que tengas una fundidora industrial dudo que le pase nada, pero puedes darme una pieza, para que yo la destruya y así nunca más podrá estar completo ese rompecabezas. -

\- Tomare otra pieza para arrojarla al mar. - Dijo determinada la colegiala, ella podía arrojarla en el crucero en el que vacacionaría en estas fechas.

\- Dame una a mí, iré a visitar a Serenity en unos meses, Hawái tiene un volcán, la arrojare ahí, jamás volverá a la vida. - Joey no se quedaba atrás, quería ayudar, sentía responsabilidad con su amiga, quería hacer algo también para ayudar a ese espíritu guardián de Ryou que le había tendido su ayuda sin chistar.

\- Es una excelente idea. - Bakura los miro por un momento, esa emoción, ese deseo de ayudar era muy similar al que sintió con sus amigos hacia milenios atrás, tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual su destino lo había llevado a Japón, para liberarlo de ese mal que lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera y por fin encontrar paz interior.

\- Pero ¿lo dejamos amarrado aquí? - Interrogo Joey mirando con desprecio a Atem, ese tipo no se iría sin un castigo, si no podía morir entonces debería sufrir un poco más, el castigo de Bakura había sido bueno, pero ambos Anzu y Joey necesitaban más.

\- Si él no puede morir entonces no importa si uso esto. - Dijo repentinamente Katsuya llamando la atención de Bakura que se había distraído con sus pensamientos.

Sus manos temblaban demasiado, pero con convicción saco el revolver que llevaba escondido en la chaqueta verde, apunto con dirección a la cabeza de Atem, tratando de rogar que su puntería fuera buena, jamás había usado un arma de fuego.

Con suma calma Bakura se acercó a Joey dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para arrebatarle el arma de las manos y desarmarla en un santiamén. - Esto no es un juguete si no sabes cómo usarla no lo hagas, vas a salir herido. - Regaño haciendo que la situación que alguna vez fue de peligro se extinguiera por completo.

\- N-necesitamos castigarlo, antes de destruirlo, n-no podemos dejarlo así, atacara a alguien más….- Chillo por lo bajo Anzu tratando de subir aún más su top rosado, ahora se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, siempre se sintió orgullosa de poder usar ropa diminuta por las calles para mostrar su bella figura, pero ahora gracias a esto solo quería cubrirse por completo y que nadie más volviera a mirarla nunca.

Bakura se separó un poco de los dos pequeños, guardando las balas en su pantalón grisáceo inclinándose un poco para levantar un poco el rostro de Atem por los cabellos tricolor.

\- Así que ahora también fastidias a las niñas he, vaya pervertido imbécil que eres. - El de cabello blanco se llevó una mano a la quijada frotando su mentón por un segundo, esa idea ya había cruzado su mente, pero probablemente hoy la llevaría a cabo.

\- Debería cortarte el pene para que dejaras de fastidiar a los demás ¿Ustedes que opinan? - Tal vez si estaba haciéndole un favor al mundo al cortarle ese miembro inquieto que siempre había traído desgracias a la vida de los demás, giro su rostro para mirar a la asustada joven que se despegaba de la mejilla derecha esa pestaña postiza que horas antes había colocado con sumo esmero, la chica temblaba tratando de bajar aún más su minifalda, mirando a Bakura como nunca nadie le había visto jamás, una mezcla de amor paternal y el asombro que te invade cuando conoces a un super héroe cuando eres pequeño, sin duda a partir de hoy Bakura era su salvador. Joey también lo miraba de esa manera, ¿en qué momento se volvió tan popular? El rubio asentía con la cabeza con mucha velocidad.

\- Yo diseccione a un conejo en la secundaria, puedo ayudar. -

\- S-se lo merece….Si le toca un cabello a Ryou…..Y-Yo -Con dolor Anzu se llevó instintivamente una mano a su entrepierna cerrando su puño con fuerza y desprecio recordando cual rudo fue el maldito hombre que estaba tirado a los pies de Bakura.

\- Si no se lo cortas tú se lo cortare yo misma, es un maldito animal. - Se limpio las ennegrecidas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y con enojo pateo el rostro de Atem con esos grandes tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos otra vez.

\- Esa es mi chica. - Le sonrió el mayor acercándose a Anzu y llamando a Joey que se giró junto a ellos, tomándolos por los hombros para mirarlos fijamente, impactando a ambos al principio, un hombre así de alto y fuerte era intimidante para cualquiera, pero para ambos era el héroe perfecto, el caballero de la armadura reluciente, el hombre ideal y del que Anzu estaría agradecida para toda la vida. - Preferiría hacerlo solo, ustedes son menores y….Me recuerdan a Ryou, prefiero llevar todo esto conmigo. -

-¡YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR, EL MALDITO ME VIOLO! El me violo tú no sabes lo que es eso. - Recrimino la mujer llorando, para su desgracia sí que lo sabía, había experimentado ese horror en carne propia hacia milenios atrás, pero era algo que nunca había dejado de doler.

\- Entiendo, Joey tu limpia la habitación y trae hielo. - Ordeno dando la vuelta para sacar esa bonita navaja plateada que Ryou se había arrepentido de regalarle en Navidad.

\- Trata de quitar esa cara triste. - Le dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que la de ojos azules le sonrió; Empatía, eso era lo que Bakura sentía por la chica, empatía pura, podía ver a su yo del pasado cobrar por fin su pequeña venganza antes de acabar con el problema de una vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas seguían transcurriendo frente a sus ojos, Ryou trataba de mantener la calma sentado en la sala, esperando ver por los ventanales de su casa la camioneta del rubio, estaba sumamente preocupado, Bakura casi no le dijo nada y salió de inmediato con Joey a quien sabe dónde, ¿Qué había pasado? Jamás había visto a Joey llorando y temblando de esa forma, y ¿venir a buscar a Bakura? Nunca se hubiera imaginado esa situación.

Muchas ideas cruzaban su mente, pero una era más improbable que la otra, sabía que si Joey pedía la ayuda de Bakura era porque necesitaba de alguien fuerte, pero su espíritu a penas y se estaba recuperando por su culpa, los golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo del ladrón se estaban desvaneciendo, pero aun así no estaba en las mejores condiciones ¿y si ahora alguien le estaba lastimando? Si estaba herido junto a Joey y él no podía ayudarles ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Es Bakura el sabrá que hacer… ¿Verdad Coco? - El gato maulló subiendo a su regazo, dejando a Ryou exactamente igual de preocupado, acaricio sus orejas regalándole mimos al minino mirando nuevamente por la ventana, no había señal alguna de Joey o de Bakura.

Ese día después de dejar la casa de Marik habían ido directamente a su hogar, y después de su pequeña platica habían subido a dormir por horas y horas, habían hablado un rato más, comieron juntos, y estaban a punto de volver a la cama cuando la llamada de Joey altero su tranquilidad.

\- Tengo miedo…Si él estuviera muy mal yo lo sentiría ¿cierto? - Con pesadez tomo su inservible teléfono en sus manos la pantalla era un mosaico de cristal quebrado que no encendía, no habían salido para nada de casa, así que seguía sin poder comunicarse con nadie, un mensaje de Joey le vendría bien.

El pequeño se recostó sobre el sillón subiendo los pies para poder ver sus calcetines contra el techo, le gustaba estar descalzo por toda la casa, Coco ya se había acomodado en el cabello que Ryou que caía sobre el cojín; el chico movía sus pies de un lado a otro tratando de distraerse mientras los minutos seguían avanzando, no deseaba encender el televisor, prefería mantenerse en silencio, así escucharía las llantas del vehículo sobre el asfalto helado.

Después de un rato de cambiarse de lugar y prepararse varias tazas de té por fin vio las luces de la camioneta de Joey, eran ellos, salió del comedor inmediatamente olvidando colocarse el abrigo quería abrir la puerta para recibirlos.

\- Los zapatos, los zapatos Bakura me regañara si no tengo zapatos. - Se dijo rápidamente volviendo a la sala para buscarlos con rapidez, pero no los veía por ningún lado, ¿los había dejado arriba? No importaba, corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió para salir corriendo a recibirlos.

Al apagar el motor de la camioneta descendió Joey en el asiento del copiloto, el rostro del rubio mostraba signos de que había estado llorando, se veía muy serio, Bakura bajo del asiento del conductor, abriendo la puerta trasera donde tomo a Anzu en brazos.

\- ¿Anzu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - La chica llevaba aun puesta la gabardina de Bakura y escondía su rostro con sus manos, podía jurar que le había escuchado llorar, los ojos de Ryou examinaba la escena, pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

\- Te explicaremos adentro. - Afirmo Joey sonriéndole al albino, una sonrisa seca y amarga para su gusto, lo miro por un segundo sin saber que más hacer, temblaba de frio, pero su preocupación lejos de irse por verlos a todos bien había aumentado por ver lo afectada que estaba su compañera de clases.

\- ¿Sin zapatos otra vez? - Bakura se detuvo frente a Ryou, que lo miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? - Pero no pudo decir más, el mayor acomodo a la chica en uno de sus brazos para con el otro cargar al chico por el costado, como si fuera un balón de futbol y continuar su paso dentro de casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic.

Saludos a todos en especial a Pequebalam *que bueno que ya tienes computadora otra vez te mando un abrazo!

Gracias por leer ^u^!


	11. Llamada perdida

Llamada perdida.

Con pesadez entro a la lujosa habitación que ese hotel tenía para ofrecerle, despeino un poco su cabello castaño, aflojando al mismo tiempo su corbata azul que contrastaba con ese traje gris, odiaba ese color, pero no tenía permitido usar el blanco regular que tanto amaba, el protocolo era estricto e inclusive el poderoso hombre de negocios Seto Kaiba tenía que seguirlo si quería cerrar el trato que finalmente había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí dejando a los elementos de seguridad formados en todas direcciones fuera de su habitación, estaba cansado, pero por fin el día había terminado, tomo su móvil del bolsillo de su elegante traje y reacomodo su camisa, librándose de varios botones.

\- Ishizu…..Ishizu…..Moky…..¿Yugi? Vaya esto si me da curiosidad, ¿será que volverá a jugar? - Seto se había enterado por Ryou que la retirada momentánea del máximo campeón de duelos se debía al fallecimiento de su abuelo, dese ese entonces había lanzado varias convocatorias invitándolo a participar, pero no había obtenido respuesta, era una lástima no haberlo vencido antes para proclamarse el máximo campeón, pero también entendía que Yugi en algún momento regresaría, y él lo vencería; Coloco su teléfono sobre la mesa de cristal frente a su sofá, tomando el menú para pedir algo de comer mientras escuchaba sus correos de voz moria de hambre.

\- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer Shanghái? espero sea algo rico, no quiero perder mi tiempo comiendo arroz. - Seto continuaba arreglando las mangas de su camisa sin despegar los ojos azules del menú que tenía al frente, probablemente pediría algo no típico de la región, no tenía mucho apetito de comida china esta vez.

 _\- ¡Hermano! Se que estas ocupado, solo quería decirte que pronto saldré de vacaciones, y como te vas a casar y saldrás del país quería saber si podía salir de viaje también no quiero estar solo en Inglaterra, solo piénsalo antes de decir no, por favor. Fin del primer_ _mensaje de voz_. - La alegre y característica voz del menor de los Kaiba sonaba en el altavoz, distrayendo momentáneamente a su hermano que sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ni lo sueñes Mokuba. - Sonrió para sí mismo el CEO eligiendo por fin su cena, una deliciosa hamburguesa clásica acompañada de papas fritas y una soda dietética, así su culpa no sería tanta, su dieta era muy estricta, en especial ahora que estaba por contraer nupcias con Ishuzu, jamás se imaginó que la joven fuera tan estricta y cuidara tan minuciosamente cada detalle, ella se encargaba de los preparativos de la boda, se había negado a contratar a un equipo de organizadores, para ella mientras más pequeño fuera el evento mejor, muy al contrario de su prometido, el deseaba que todo el mundo estuviera ahí, que fuera algo grande y magnánimo, pero al final ambos acordaron un número considerable de invitados.

\- Esto es perfecto. - Tomo el teléfono de la habitación para ponerse de pie, empezando a ordenar su cena solo esperaba que su mandarín fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser entendido por la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la bocina, se alejó un poco del móvil que continuaba arrojándole los mensajes en alta voz, podía distinguir la suave y melodiosa voz de su futura esposa, pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella le decía, era relacionado con la boda, si el daba su opinión ella le diría lo contrario así que siempre prefería mantenerse reservado en esos temas.

\- _Seto soy yo Yugi…Espero no interrumpir en tu trabajo, imagino que estas ocupado como siempre_ …. -

\- Interrumpes mi cena, eso es lo que haces. - Dijo girando los ojos azules para continuar con su orden.

\- _Es_ …. _Bueno hoy en la escuela vi a Ryou en el baño y….No sé si sea correcto lo que te voy a decir_. -

\- Te diré lo que no es correcto, espiar a Ryou en el baño, pervertido. - Dijo sin muchas ganas colgando el teléfono del hotel, su orden estaba lista y ahora solo le quedaba esperar, se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente y sonrió por un segundo, tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con Ryou, tal vez un mes, la comunicación entre ambos era continua, a pesar de que el albino no quería saber nada de su familia siempre tenía tiempo para escribirle a su mejor amigo, y Seto por su parte también hacía tiempo extra para poder estar lo más cerca que Ryou se lo permitía, pero esa distancia ya le estaba cansando, era el responsable del menor después de todo, el querer tenerlo cerca era fundamental, su berrinche por querer estar solo debía terminar pronto, y al regresar de su luna de miel, tenía planeado sacarlo de Japón para regresarlo a su lugar de origen, a donde pertenecía, con o sin su cooperación.

\- _Bueno yo….Vi muy mal a Ryou, tenía golpes en el rostro, tenía mordidas en su cuello, sus muñecas tenían marcas rojas como si alguien le hubiera atado, esta tan delgado, tan frágil, no pude evitar preocuparme y por eso te estoy llamando a ti, sospecho que Bakura es el responsable, espero de verdad puedas hacer algo al respecto, si deseas puedo intervenir pero, pensé que sería mejor que tú lo hicieras_ …..-

\- ¿Qué? - Su relajado rostro se tensó de inmediato abriendo los ojos azules a su máximo esplendor golpeando el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado.

\- _Fin del cuarto mensaje de voz, si desea_ … -

\- Claro que quiero escucharlo de nuevo, maquina idiota. - Sus manos temblaban y esa fría gota de sudor recorrió su espalda arqueándola, debía haber algún error, debía ser una estúpida broma del fracasado de Yugi, era imposible que Ryou estuviera en malas condiciones, y era aún más improbable que Bakura fuera el responsable, él había confiado en ese tipo, aun dudaba de su procedencia, pero le conocía físicamente inclusive había tenido un par de charlas con él.

Escucho con atención nuevamente el mensaje de Yugi, molesto no se había equivocado, sus palabras eran claras, ¿estaría Ryou en peligro? Esto era su culpa por darle tanta libertad al albino, ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba herido? Si algo malo le había pasado, ¿mordidas en el cuello? Qué tipo de maltrato estaba recibiendo su mejor amigo.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar al móvil del menor en cuestión, no había línea, su ubicación geo satelital seguía en el mismo punto, su casa, pero su última conexión había sido hacia dos semanas, esto no pintaba bien y el maldito de Bakura tampoco le contestaba, como pudo dejar pasar ese detalle, era su culpa.

Se levanto de inmediato de su lugar para caminar fuera de la habitación, necesitaba llegar a Japón lo más pronto posible, la orden ya había sido dada, ahora el viajaría en su avión privado, necesitaba calmar su mente y aclarar sus ideas antes de hacer algo estúpido, como lo que estaba por hacer a continuación.

\- Resiste Ryou ya voy en camino. - Se dijo mentalmente, solo deseaba que todo eso fuera un malentendido, pero llamaría nuevamente a Yugi para estar seguro de sus palabras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentía protegida al lado de ese hombre, se abrazó un poco más a su pecho, podía sentir los pectorales de Bakura tensarse por la fuerza que estaba aplicando al cargarlos a los dos, en cuanto Ryou bajo al suelo estos se hicieron más suaves, pero seguían siendo firmes, sonrió por un segundo, respirando con fuerza el perfume del hombre que la había salvado, pero había algo más en el ambiente ¿era canela? ¿manzana tal ves? Algo frutal sin duda, se despegó un poco para mirar a su alrededor, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Ryou.

El hogar del albino era sin lugar a dudas una morada hermosa, esos pisos de mármol no eran algo común en Japón, jamás había apreciado cual grande era, ni que diferente se veía en comparación a la de los demás.

\- ¿Anzu? ¿Estás bien? - En cuanto los pies del de ojos caoba tocaron el suelo de mármol se aproximó con cuidado a su compañera que seguía siendo sostenida por Bakura, el mayor miraba a Ryou con ligera preocupación, pero trataba de no hacerlo muy evidente.

\- Tranquilo viejo, ahora por fin está bien ¿verdad Anzu? - Joey se acercó también, ver de espaldas a Ryou le provocaba abrazarlo, en verdad ese largo cabello blanco le recordaba al suave cabello rojizo de su hermana, y esa mirada tan llena de pureza le hacían reafirmar que lo que había pasado hacia horas estaba justificado.

\- Si, estoy bien Ryou algo cansada, pero bien. - Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que era bajada con lentitud por Bakura, con esos tacones de aguja la hacían ver mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era, pero aun así ni si quiera era capaz de pasar la altura de Ryou.

\- Porque no la llevas a una habitación donde pueda darse un baño y le prestas ropa limpia Ryou. -Ordeno el rey ladrón haciendo que su pequeño se moviera de lugar, entendía que probablemente su mirada estaba siendo demasiado curiosa con Anzu, lo corrido de su maquillaje y lo despeinado de su cabello era algo que nunca había podido apreciar jamás, la chica era sumamente vanidosa así que era sorpréndete verla así.

\- S-si, sígueme Anzu. - Los tacones de la joven sonaban con un eco agradable por la casa, el dueño del anillo guiaba a la joven camino a la habitación de huéspedes de la parte trasera de la casa, de esa forma no la haría esforzarse para subir las escaleras, dejando a Joey y a Bakura solos en el corredor.

\- Si quieres usar el baño puedes usar el de la habitación de Ryou. - Dijo Bakura, caminando por el amplio corredor de su casa, tal vez el rubio quería asearse también, después de todo el ladrón era el único de los tres que había usado guantes para castrar a Atem, jamás volvería a tocar la piel de esa cosa con su cuerpo nuevo, eso no pasaría en esta vida.

\- Estoy bien así la esperare para llevarla a casa ya dimos muchas molestias por esta noche. - El rubio lo siguió directamente hasta la cocina tratando de no invadir demasiado la casa de Ryou, era muy extraño pensar que esos dos compartían el mismo espacio, que despertaban y dormían bajo el mismo techo, Ryou era tan distinto a Bakura, pero gracias a estos eventos desafortunados pudo entender porque ese hombre era el guardián de Ryou, poseía un corazón bondadoso, aunque también era un desalmado cuando se trataba de pelear con las demás personas; Verle cargar al menor asi de fácil por no usar zapatos, eran pequeños detalles que revelaban lo protector que podía ser Bakura con su amigo, y aplastaban la idea de que ese hombre abusaba física y mentalmente del otro.

\- Descuida, si no hubieras llamado probablemente él se habría salido con la suya, y tal vez te hubiera lastimando a ti también. - Bakura se acercó al refrigerador, tomando una cerveza del fondo del mismo, acercándose a la mesa donde todavía había una caja de pizza sin abrir.

\- No, lastimarme no, yo no sé pelear como tú, pero podría defenderme mejor que Anzu. - Por un segundo la mente de Joey lo hizo recordar la posición en la que había podido encontrar a su amiga, con las manos bien sujetas a la cama, con esa mordaza en la boca, empapada en licor indefensa ante el monstruo de Atem, cuando ambos Bakura y Joey entraron a la habitación él se había petrificado, tal vez en realidad no era tan rudo como quería creer, ese golpe de realidad le incomodaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ido solo? Si hubiera tomado a la chica como rehén y le hubiera obligado también a hacer todas esas sucias cosas…Se sentía aliviado de haber ayudado a castrar a ese infeliz, era un peligro latente que probablemente frenaría por un rato hasta ser destruido por los tres, ahora más que nunca entendía la gravedad de la situación, lo importante que era robar ese rompecabezas y mandar al otro mundo a Atem, ese miserable no merecía una segunda oportunidad.

\- Por su puesto. - Ese comentario sarcástico se escapó sin querer de sus labios, sabía que Joey no sería rival para Atem, a pesar de ser un chico fuerte el espíritu le superaba en habilidad, tenía mucha más experiencia que Joey en las peleas callejeras, así que esta noche no solo había ayudado a Anzu, les había salvado a los dos.

\- No importa, ¿quieres cenar? - Dijo sin mucha atención, abriendo esa caja de pizza fría para comenzar a comer, había algo que Ryou y el adoraban hacer a escondidas compartir rebanadas de pizza completamente fría.

\- Si, muchas gracias… ¿Quieres que la caliente? Tal vez no sepas usar el horno. - Ante tal comentario Bakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo que Joey le siguiera la corriente, pero sin entenderlo, reía más por compromiso.

\- Que tierno, si como quieras. - Respondió el rey ladrón mientras se levantaba de su lugar para caminar directamente a la barra del comedor, tomando su teléfono celular para revisarlo con detenimiento al mismo tiempo que Joey calentaba su cena, con la prisa que tuvo al salir de casa lo había olvidado por completo y Ryou no era capaz de desbloquearlo, jamás había adivinado su contraseña.

\- Diablos esto no es bueno…- Pensó mientras la pantalla se iluminaba, esas letras que aparecían sobre ese recuadro informaban un total de 106 llamadas perdidas de Marik, Mariku, Ishizu, y por supuesto, Seto Kaiba a quien había renombrado en su teléfono como la bestia blanca.

Joey lo miro por un segundo sonriendo, Bakura no era como Atem, el antiguo faraón de Egipto no era capaz de usar nada más que una cámara, lo demás era "demasiado complicado" o tal vez solo fingía no entender nada de lo que los demás le explicaban, teléfonos, microondas o los modernos baños de Japón eran un fastidio para el monarca.

-Empieza tú, necesito hacer una llamada. - Dijo el espíritu de la sortija excusándose para salir al patio, si alguien tenía respuestas seria Marik, el ave cantora siempre se enteraba de todo antes que los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez dentro de la habitación la joven se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta, y se sacó las zapatillas que le estaban lastimando, ese tacón tan alto le favorecían bastante, pero también le entorpecía moverse y caminar, no estaba tan acostumbrada como deseaba aparentarlo, observo con detenimiento la casa de Ryou, esa habitación era enorme, y preciosa, tenía ese estilo contemporáneo que tanto le fascinaba, el albino se movía por toda la habitación abriendo la puerta del baño y tomando del armario una sudadera que la chiquilla había podido apreciar antes en Ryou, la llevaba puesta el día que salieron en grupo a comer y celebrar el cumpleaños de Marik, también tomo unos pantaloncillos de tela suave que coloco en la cama, junto con una camisa de cuello alto adicional y unos calcetines de algodón.

\- El agua siempre sale muy caliente, es mejor que no entres hasta que esté a la temperatura que tú quieres….Espero que la ropa que te di te quede bien….S-si necesitas algo… - Ryou se había llevado las manos a la espalda, se sentía un poco inútil, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber que había ocurrido, pero no iba a presionar a Anzu.

Por un segundo se ruborizo al ver lo atrevida de su vestimenta, sus altos tacones, sus medias de red, ese diminuto top acompañado de esa falda corta que le a penas y cubría su trasero, era obvio que había salido esa noche, pero las cosas no habían terminado bien para la joven.

Su compañera se acercó a Ryou para abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a llorar, enredando sus dedos en su cabello blanco, acariciando su cuello para repentinamente besar cualquier parte de la piel de Ryou a su alcance, desde sus manos hasta sus mejillas pasando por su frente y sus ojos.

\- ¿E-estas bien? - El menor no se esperaba ese ataque de besos, había sido algo muy impulsivo, pero también muy tierno, no había ningún tipo de lujuria en esos besos, había pureza, un cariño similar al de una madre que besa a su hijo para transmitir ese amor maternal.

Pero no todo eso había sido de su agrado, podía distinguir licor y un asqueroso perfume que le producía nauseas ¿sería tal vez el perfume de Atem impregnado en su piel?

-Siéntate un rato por favor, quiero hablar contigo. - La voz de la joven se cortaba, pero era clara, no deseaba seguir llorando, Bakura le había recordado lo fuerte que era y lo valiente que había sido a lo largo de la noche, diciéndole que ella misma era su propia heroína.

\- S-si….-El nerviosismo de Ryou se incrementó, tomo asiento junto a su compañera que trato de calmarse un poco para después tomar aire y empezar a hablar había un desgarrador sentimiento de melancolía en su ser.

\- Quiero que sepas que yo, Joey y Bakura daremos la vida por ti, te vamos a proteger lo mejor que podamos ¿de acuerdo? No debes tener miedo. - Esos ojos azules que lo miraban directamente habían perdido parte de su belleza esa noche, parte de su inocencia ya no se reflejaría jamás en ellos, pero también crecía una determinación que brillaba con luz propia en la chica.

\- Tengo miedo ahora, no entiendo que está sucediendo. -

\- Sali con Atem esta noche….-

\- ¿Por qué? - Ahora si se imaginaba lo peor, las medias de red rotas de Anzu, su maquillaje corrido, los chupetones en su pecho, algo andaba mal.

\- Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir por favor…Hace un par de semanas que he salido con Atem en plan de amigos, el para mí era maravilloso, no es un secreto para ninguno de ustedes que siempre estuve enamorada de él, que lo quise desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, tampoco es un secreto que estaba celosa de ti, no sabía cómo habías podido rechazar a Atem tantas veces, yo hubiera hecho lo que sea por tener las migajas de su amor…..Fui tan estúpida, pese a sus advertencias yo nunca les creí, pensaba que Tristan Joey y tu solo estaban inventando que Atem había querido abusar de ti para desacreditarlo…Ya se estúpida Anzu…..- La chica comenzó a llorar en voz baja para después calmarse un poco y continuar con su relato.

\- No digas eso Anzu. - La voz preocupada de Ryou le incitaba a ir más rápido con su relato, si se extendía demasiado ese nudo en su garganta se cerraría por completo.

-Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, como engañar a Yugi con el….Al principio no era malo, él era de lo más atento y amable siempre fue dulce, cariñoso por eso no creía nada de lo que me decían Joey y tú, ese hombre tan maravilloso sería incapaz de querer abusar de ti, estaba furiosa de que ustedes continuaran con ese cuento de que Atem estaba obsesionado contigo, creí que….Que tenía una posibilidad con él, que te olvidaría conmigo. - La chica continúo llorando, las palabras salían solas de su boca, era como si tuviera un vomito verbal del que deseaba liberarse, purgarse y confesarse ante Ryou. -Me ilusione tanto cuando me pidió salir esta noche con el…..Yo, de verdad confiaba en que Atem era bueno, sabía que él me usaba para sacarme información tuya, pero yo lo dejaba pasar para estar a su lado, estaba tan ilusionada, tan ciega tan estúpida…..- Anzu se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de frenar su llanto, se sentía culpable nuevamente, había olvidado lo tonta que podía ser una persona al entregarse al amor equivocado, pero el daño estaba hecho y no había forma de repararlo.

\- Le diste información a Atem como mi cumpleaños o mi número celular, ¿no entiendo? eso no es malo Anzu, está bien, no importa en verdad no tienes que preocuparte por eso. - Ryou no sabía cómo actuar, generalmente él estaba del otro lado de la escena, jamás tuvo que consolar a nadie, solo tal vez a Mokuba cuando los enviaron juntos al internado donde también estaba Seto, aun recordaba los gritos y los pucheros del menor de los Kaiba, pero con Tea era diferente, el daño era real, y su dolor le contagiaba, abrazo momentáneamente a la joven que le devolvió el cariño con creces, aferrándose con mucha fuerza a su pecho para después continuar hablando desde ahí.

\- Tienes que entender que estaba enamorada, que pensaba que todo estaría bien, pero me equivoque….Hoy por la noche salimos a divertirnos, estuvimos en un karaoke un rato, el me invito un par de tragos y después me dijo que si yo lo deseaba podíamos seguir con nuestra fiesta en otro lado…..Yo estaba feliz por fin había logrado lo que quería, quería estar con el de esa forma, quería sentirlo, besarlo, pensé que él se fijaría por fin en mí, y que se olvidaría de ti…..Fuimos a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando estuvimos en la habitación el….Se transformo en el monstruo que ustedes decían que era, me golpeo, trato de ahogarme en el baño, me amarro a la cama y me puso una estúpida peluca blanca…..Decía tu nombre mientras el…..El abusaba de mi….Me decía que era una perra y que me lo merecía…..¡EL ME VIOLO RYOU, ME VIOLO!- Ahora el llanto de Anzu era mucho más fuerte, su cuerpo temblaba podía sentir esas lagrimas mojar su ropa, con fuerza Ryou la abrazan tratando de contener su tristeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su compañera había sido víctima del maldito de Atem, ella no había tenido tanta suerte como él, el solo se había librado de ese degenerado gracias a Bakura, pero su amiga, esa chica alegre y obstinada, la organizadora oficial de las salidas en grupo, la brillante alumna, esa chica que siempre media su cintura con un listón y la comparaba con la suya, ella había caído en las manos de Atem y el maldito la había herido, había abusado de ella, ahora entendía porque ese desagradable aroma que le inducia al vomito estaba en su piel.

\- Lo siento tanto Anzu. - Dijo Ryou besando la frente de la joven mientras una lagrima descendía de sus ojos caoba, se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo hubiera hablado con Yugi, si este se hubiera enterado de que Atem estaba mal de la cabeza tal vez habría hecho algo al respecto, pero quiso mantenerlo en secreto, por la vergüenza y el miedo que le producía decir algo que podría llegar a los oídos de Seto o peor aún de su familia.

\- No quiero que nada de esto te pase a ti, jamás Ryou, me escuchaste jamás, él nunca va a poder tocarte, nunca te hará daño, no abusara de ti como lo hizo conmigo. -

\- T-tranquila. - Anzu se despegó de Ryou para sujetar su rostro con las manos, sonriendo momentáneamente.

\- Cuando Atem trato de ahogarme otra vez en la tina del baño me hice la muerta, y en cuanto se alejó llame a Joey por mi celular, enviándole mi ubicación, y el llego con Bakura, tu Bakura fue el que me salvo, el golpeo a Atem tan fuerte, hizo exactamente lo que yo deseaba hacer, le rompió la quijada de un golpe, es mi héroe…..Después yo castre a ese maldito, le corte el pene, y le metí el maldito vibrador en el ano justo como él lo hizo conmigo, después intente ahogarlo, le golpee con esa cuerda le hice vivir un infierno igual que hizo conmigo, y no me arrepiento…..No me arrepiento ni un poquito, si pudiera lo volvería a hacer. -

\- T-tu…-

\- Gracias por estar aquí, Bakura me salvo la vida, el ahora significa mucho para mí, y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte y para protegerlo a él, me escuchaste es una promesa. - La joven sonrió para tomar las manos de Ryou y besarlas con delicadeza.

\- Gracias Anzu…No sé qué decir. -

\- No digas nada, ahora todo está bien Ryou. - La joven lo miro por un segundo sin decir nada, por supuesto que daría su vida para proteger lo más preciado para Bakura, y lo haría sin chistar, ella más que nadie se sentía agradecida porque Ryou apareciera en su vida, había sentimientos de remordimiento y de culpa por lo que había hecho en el pasado, por no confiar en el albino y por tratarlo como a un mentiroso, pero sabía lo bondadoso que era Ryou, y sabía que el la perdonaría por ello.

\- Ahora me daré un baño, espero me quede tu ropa. - La chica se levantó de la cama para sonreírle al otro, el trago amargo ya había pasado, la pronta y dulce venganza había calmado su pena, pero sabía bien que debería ir a terapia para calmar su depresión, no podía derrumbarse, eso era lo que Bakura le había sugerido, y ahora para ella ese espíritu era una deidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el fic. Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho.

Espero tengan excelente semana.

Saludos a todos!

Att OlderSakyland18


	12. Una luz que se apaga

Una sincera disculpa por no escribir capitulo en un tiempo considerable, estas fiestas navideñas el trabajo, la escuela, todo es mucho y no había tenido tiempo de subir capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, les deseo una feliz Navidad ¡!

 **Una luz que se apaga.**

Todo eso había pasado tan deprisa, que ni si quiera se había percatado de que aun traía puesto el pantalón de pijama consigo, pero ahora que Atem se alejaba tras esas puertas del quirófano rodeado de doctores y enfermeras todo parecía mundanamente simple e irrelevante.

La amabilidad de las enfermeras le era indiferente, escuchaba sus voces pero su cerebro no podía procesar lo que decían y mucho menos formular una respuesta, solo podía asentir con la cabeza, le habían hecho firmar algo, ni si quiera sabía que era, y pronto todas esas personas vestidas de azul con deslumbrantes placas de policía le esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital tratando de obtener información alguna, frustrándose al no obtener nada del chico, se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla.

Ahora las personas se acercaban a él para ofrecerle un asiento y un cálido café que tomo entre sus manos, ese olor le hizo poco a poco conectarse con su mente, trato de sujetar el rompecabezas del milenio esperando encontrarse con su pecho, pero ahí estaba, fuera de él, expuesto, frio y ausente, la voz de Atem ya no podía ser escuchada, y su esencia se estaba extinguiendo, como una luz que parpadea antes de apagarse por completo, trayendo consigo obscuridad absoluta.

\- Regresaremos en un momento, lo lamentamos muchísimo. - Dijeron un par de detectives que se alejaron del lugar, tomando el camino de regreso a su auto y probablemente a la estación, un caso tan grotesco e infame como este no pasaría desapercibido por nadie y mucho menos por la policía local.

Odiaba tanto los hospitales, aun recordaba la última vez que estuvo en uno de ellos, podía revivir vívidamente cuando el doctor había salido por esas mismas puertas que ahora permanecían cerradas con el letrero rojo iluminado, ese hombre le dio malas noticias la última vez, le dijo que a las 2:30 a.m. el corazón del viejo abuelo Muto se había detenido para no volver a latir otra vez, esa misma hora era la que se reflejaba en el reloj de pared de la habitación donde estaba.

No podía perder a alguien amado otra vez, él no era tan fuerte, si la partida de su abuelo había sido dura para él, la de Atem terminaría por devastarlo, él era la única persona en la que se apoyaba, sabía que no tenían la mejor relación del mundo en la actualidad, pero aun así deseaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba de su compañía, el al igual que Ryou odiaban permanecer solos por mucho tiempo.

Trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos violeta, luchaba por mantenerse ecuánime y por tratar de hablar nuevamente, pero su cerebro y su boca se habían desconectado, la impresión por saber que había ocurrido con su mejor amigo lo había dejado sin habla.

En su mente seguían rondando las palabras violación y castración, dos palabras que no podía digerir, alguien había abusado de Atem, para después castrarlo y no conforme con ello lo habían molido a golpes…¿Que ser en la tierra pudo ser tan cruel? ¿Qué animal sin escrúpulos fue capaz de cometer una barbaridad como aquella? En qué mundo estaba viviendo. Atem había vuelto del pasado para tener una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, para poder hacer una vida nueva, lejos del palacio, lejos de sus problemas, empezando de cero y tratando de encontrar una estabilidad y una paz que le fueron arrebatadas en su época ¿entonces porque mermarlo así? ¿Porque atentar contra su dignidad, contra su vida? ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de eso?

Los reclamos que hacía en su mente y el enojo que se acumulaba en su pecho solo alimentaban más la idea de que el único y verdadero responsable de todo esto era nada más y nada menos que el maldito de Bakura, nadie más pudo ser tan cruel, nadie más odiaba tanto a Atem como el, ellos tenían un pasado juntos aun no sabía de qué se trataba, pero podía asegurar que era algo muy malo.

Pero ese dolor en su pecho le hizo detenerse, sus ideas dejaron de fluir en su mente, ahora solo se centraba en ese ardor en su pecho, sentía como si alguien oprimiera su corazón, se asusto al sentir algo como eso, jamás había sentido el malestar a causa de Atem, su espíritu del rompecabezas era el mas poderoso de los tres, y aunque siempre estaban separados la conexión entre ambos era muy fuerte.

\- Por favor amigo no me abandones…..No dejes de luchar- Dijo por fin, fueron sus primeras palabras después de estar horas sentado en el hospital sin decir nada, su mente se estaba calmando por fin, tomo su teléfono entre sus manos, iluminando la pantalla buscando su más reciente contacto, era ella, necesitaba de la compañía de Anzu y de sus amigos para poder sobrellevar su pena, las cosas no se arreglarían pronto pero se sentiría menos solo si alguno de ellos quisiera acompañarlo y sabía que contaba con ellos, que ninguno le fallaría, después de todo siempre habían sido los mejores amigos.

Miro la pantalla de su teléfono desbloqueándolo para poder realizar una llamada, Anzu era su primera opción, ella le daría el ánimo y el apoyo que necesitaba, se limpió un poco el rostro, sus lágrimas no detenían su camino por sus mejillas y le impedían ver con claridad a su alrededor, aun miraba de reojo la puerta de emergencias esperando que alguno de los médicos saliera para darle una noticia sobre la condición de su Yami, pero las cosas seguían estando exactamente igual.

La llamada ya había sido realizada pero la joven no respondió, dejo un mensaje al igual que lo hizo con el resto de sus amigos, era tarde de madrugada y la joven tenia el sueño pesado, el único que respondería en estas circunstancias seria Ryou, pero su número seguía invalido, no había forma de comunicarse con el sin que Bakura se enterara.

Bakura, ese monstruo sin escrúpulos era el culpable de eso no tenia duda pero, si era capaz de hacerle algo así a Atem que era mucho mas grande y fuerte que Ryou entonces que podía esperar del albino, se llevo ambas manos al rostro preocupado, si Seto no acudía a su llamado entonces él se encargaría de eso, su deber era proteger a sus amigos y Ryou era uno de ellos, temía mucho por la salud del espíritu del rompecabezas pero también esa preocupación emergente volvía a ocupar terreno en su cabeza, las mordidas, las ataduras, esas marcas moradas y su bajo peso, eran alertas que nadie vio, que nadie atendió, inclusive el mismo había visto algo diferente pero le ignoro inconscientemente, ¿Y si Atem había tratado de defender a Ryou de Bakura? ¿Y ese era el motivo por el cual había terminado de esa forma?

\- Por favor Atem, resiste amigo. - A diferencia de Mariku y Bakura, Atem siempre fue muy sincero con Yugi, siempre le mostro la forma de comunicarse, de usar ese lazo mental, de sanar sus heridas mutuamente, de estar siempre vinculados aunque no se dirigieran mucho la palabra, antes de que Ryou llegara a Japón, Atem era de lo mas atento con Yugi, cariñoso, sincero, amable, siempre había cosas nuevas que quería mostrarle, hobbies de lo que se sentía orgulloso, y recuerdos que permanecían bien guardados en su memoria, adoraba la compañía del Faraón.

Pero tal vez seria mejor que Atem muriera, una vida como la que enfrentaría si sobrevivía sería demasiado difícil, demasiado cruel, nunca podría ser el mismo, seria un hombre incompleto, el entendía que su Yami tenia ciertas necesidades que no se molestaba en ocultar, a veces llegaban mujeres y hombres desconocidos que salían de su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, y también estaba el hecho de que Ryou le fascinaba, pero ahora como podría relacionarse con alguien, su confianza y su virilidad no volverían jamás a ser las mismas. Aunque por otra parte su regreso al mundo terrenal seria incierto, si no había suficiente energía, entonces Atem nunca volvería a tener una forma física, se quedaría encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio hasta que las cosas cambiaran, y tal vez en ese entonces Yugi ya no podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo otra vez.

El chico cerro los ojos por un momento, sentía mucho dolor, su garganta se cerraba y su vista se nublaba, algo malo seguía pasando dentro de la sala de operaciones, tenía miedo, en este punto no podía sentir la punta de sus dedos, y la movilidad de sus piernas se estaba pausando no se atrevía a recibir una mala noticia otra vez, tapo sus oídos con sus manos dejando caer mas lagrimas que rompieron con el frio suelo blanco del hospital. No deseaba permanecer solo, necesitaba de sus amigos, un hombro en cual apoyarse, un abrazo que le serviría de consuelo, tomo el teléfono nuevamente y comenzó a marcar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con algo de nostalgia el albino se despidió de sus amigos cerrando la puerta tras de si, a pesar de insistir en que ellos permanecieran el resto de la noche en su casa, ambos se habían negado, Anzu y Joey no querían dar más molestias a esos dos, con lo que había sucedido esa noche, y con esa deliciosa cena había sido suficiente.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto diferente - Pregunto Bakura, el mayor que permanecía recargado contra la pared mirando con atención a su contraparte que le devolvió la mirada con algo de ausencia en sus ojos.

-Diferente tal vez…..No sé, no puedo creer lo que sucedió esta noche tengo un mal presentimiento…..Es horrible, y es aún más horrible que Atem haya dicho mi nombre, estoy confundido me siento muy culpable…..- El pequeño seguía de pie con la espalda contra la puerta de madera, bajo el rostro un poco, admirando el suelo un rato esos eventos no saldrían tan fácil de su mente, y mientras más lo pensaba más monstruoso se volvía el acto; Era horrible lo que le había ocurrido a su joven compañera, esa chica alegre y fuerte con un gran talento para el baile había pasado por uno de los peores actos que alguien puede cometer contra otro ser humano, era horrible, pero la venganza de Anzu también lo había sido y después estaba el hecho de que Atem había "satisfecho" sus necesidades biológicas con ella pensando en el, ambos temas eran algo que no podía dejar de rebobinar una y otra vez en silencio.

\- ¿Culpable porque? - Ese comentario hizo que el espíritu dejara de cruzar sus brazos y le mirara con extrañeza, odiaba que el chico se culpara por cada una de las cosas que salían mal a su alrededor, lo de Anzu había sido desafortunado, pero no tenía culpa, las acciones de Atem estaban fuera de su control, ni si quiera Bakura se podía sentir culpable, cada uno era responsable de sus acciones, Anzu había sido un daño colateral, al igual que lo era Ryou o Yugi, todos eran víctima de las circunstancias, el único culpable de todo esto era Atem y su gran apego a un amor que era imposible.

\- El uso a Anzu pensando en mi, es…..No quiero sentirme asi. -

\- Lo sé, pero no es tu culpa, ni si quiera es mi culpa, debes aprender a separarte de esos sentimientos, el abandono de tu padre, la muerte de tu madre, el que Atem este loco, nada de eso es tu culpa, no puedes tener el control sobre las personas ni de sus acciones Ryou. - Le dijo llamando la atención del pequeño que comenzó a caminar hacia el de forma inconsciente buscando consuelo en sus brazos, entendía que cada persona manejaba sus emociones de formas distintas, la mente humana era un verdadero rompecabezas, y para prueba un botón, Bakura había pasado por lo mismo que Anzu, él había elegido el camino de la venganza, el odio movía su vida y dejo que el odio y el rencor se apoderaran y controlaran su actuar, por el contrario de Ryou que también había pasado por la misma situación solo dejo que las cosas tomaran su curso que fluyeran con su destino encontrándose con el amor. Y ahora Anzu estaba tomando el mismo camino que Bakura alguna vez enfrento solo.

\- S-si lo se…..Es que han pasado tantas cosas, cosas malas y cosas buenas que no sé cómo sentirme.- Dijo el chico un poco acelerado, estaba comenzando a sentir emociones encontradas, por una parte estaba feliz de estar con Bakura, de que Atem no volviera a cruzarse en su vida por un tiempo, hasta que se recuperara, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba ser el único al que la vida le sonriera con el amor y buenas noticias, Anzu había pasado por algo espantoso, y Yugi estaría destruido moralmente, Atem era la única persona sobre la tierra que le quedaba, además se sentía responsable por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentarse a Yugi y contarle la verdad, si el lo hubiera sabido probablemente Anzu no habría pasado por eso, ni nada de lo que había ocurrido habría pasado en primer lugar.

\- Porque no me cuentas que pasa por tu cabeza, así será más fácil - Le dijo con suavidad el rey ladrón que ya sostenía al chico entre sus brazos, tratando de confortarlo, sabía que su hikari era muy sensible con respecto a temas que para él no eran la gran cosa, o tal vez la deshumanización de Bakura se debía a su pasado.

\- Nada, no es nada, perdón solo….Estoy algo alterado. - Dijo hundiendo el rostro contra el confortable pecho de aquel hombre, se sentía protegido al lado de Bakura, y deseaba cada vez más el tiempo en el que esos problemas desaparecieran para poder vivir un noviazgo pleno con él, sin temores, ni preocupaciones, en un lugar lejano inclusive más lejano que su natal Inglaterra.

\- Solo déjalo salir. -Le dijo el mayor notando como Ryou aspiro hondo para comenzar a hablar aun con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

-¡Estoy! No sé cómo estoy por todo esto, es mucho para mí, primero nos vamos a mudar, Seto _viens ici_ (Viene para acá), debo hablar con mi familia, y _Je dois dire au revoir à mes amis_ (tengo que despedirme de mis amigos) aquí en Japón, después lo de Anzu, lo que le sucedió a Atem, luego la première fois j'ai fait l'amour (la primera vez, que hicimos el amor), tu….Todo ….. ¡tout est trop! ma tête va exploser. (Todo esto es demasiado mi cabeza va a explotar) - El pequeño pecho del menor subía y bajaba, su dulce voz alteraba su ritmo natural, ese característico acento francés que prontamente se transformó en su fluido francés se había desatado con tanta naturalidad que Bakura no pudo evitar reír, el chico abanicaba con las manos buscando las del espíritu para poder abrazarlo nuevamente, o tal vez solo para apretarlas con fuerza porque era lo único que había hecho durante su ataque de verborrea.

\- Si, creo que si estas alterado. - Contesto su obscuridad abrazando al pequeño por la cintura para cambiar de lugar para arrinconar a Ryou contra la pared que una vez ocupo su espalda, acorralar al pequeño por toda la casa era una de sus actividades favoritas, en especial ahora que se veía tan adorablemente exaltado. - Tal vez pueda hacer que dejes de pensar un rato ¿tu que dices? - Dijo tomando una de las manos del menor besando el dorso de la misma sonriéndole con esa sensualidad que le caracterizaba y le acompañaba en cada uno de sus actos. El embrujo de sus ojos rojos lo había cautivado, ahora tenía toda la atención del jovencito que le examinaba con sus bellos ojos color avellana.

\- Pero…¿Cómo? - Ese beso hizo que el jovencito cerrara la boca inmediatamente y mirara al hombre con una dulce sonrisa, la belleza de ese espíritu le recordaba lo afortunado que era de encontrar el amor en alguien como Bakura.

-Tomare eso como un si - Continuo el mayor guiando con sus dedos la quijada de Ryou para elevarla lo suficiente y tener acceso a sus labios rojos, besándolo con sutileza acariciando sus mejillas para avanzar por esa esbelta figura y detenerse en su estrecha cintura.

\- Si….Creo que si. - Respondió separándose momentáneamente Ryou, para enredar sus brazos sobre el cuello de Bakura, besándolo nuevamente, necesitaba de él, necesitaba sentir ese calor que solo el cuerpo y la piel del ladrón le podían ofrecer, podía sentir toda esa fuerza bajo sus poderosos brazos, sentir los dedos de Bakura acariciar su espalda y recorrer su vientre, quería repetir aquella noche en la que amos se volvieron uno. Pero súbitamente este se alejó, dejando al dueño del anillo confundido por un instante.

\- Perdón por interrumpir….Yo, debí tocarme…¡tocar el timbre!….Lo siento muchísimo.- Dijo Joey que había abierto la puerta de madera nuevamente ruborizándose por lo que acababa de ver, la forma en la que Bakura sostenía a Ryou y le devoraba era una imagen que usaría de vez en cuando para sus noches de soledad.

\- O-olvide cerrar la puerta con llave….- Se apresuro a decir Ryou acomodándose con velocidad el cabello y bajando la mirada apenado mordiéndose los labios, tratando de ignorar la clara molestia de Bakura que había golpeado la pared dejando una marca en la misma.

-Ya lo note. - Respondió el espíritu del anillo cruzándose de brazos molesto, odiaba ser interrumpido mientras estaba con Ryou.

\- No sabía que ustedes eran pareja, bien por ti Bakura serás el responsable de la ola de suicidios de la escuela preparatoria de Domino se deprima al saber que Ryou ya tiene pareja. - Continuo Joey divertido, tratando de volver el momento incomodo en algo menos bochornoso consiguiendo lo contrario Ryou se llevó un dedo a los labios tratando de silenciar a Joey que le sonrió nervioso.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay mucha gente interesada en Ryou? ¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes? - Le dijo el rey ladrón cerrando sus ojos hasta convertirlos en pequeñas rendijas rojizas que miraban directamente el rostro pálido del rubio que solo se encogió de hombros nervioso.

\- ¡NO! El está jugando, nadie se interesa en mi te lo juro, ¿Porque regresaste? ¿S-se te olvido algo Joey? - Continuo Ryou acomodando su largo cabello blanco dando un paso al frente, sentía mucho calor en el rostro, no iba a negar su romance con Bakura, era algo que no le interesaba ocultar pero si se sentía incomodo al sentirse observado cuando intimaba con su novio.

\- ¿Eh? Si, bueno esto no te va a gustar…..Yugi nos llamó, está en el hospital. -

\- ¿Yugi está herido? ¿Es por lo que le ocurrió a Atem? ¿Le afecto a el también? - Su vergüenza y calor se habían esfumado por completo, la preocupación invadió su ser, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Yugi y mucho menos por culpa de Atem, había advertido a Bakura muchas veces, Yugi no debía sufrir si el peleaba con Atem o si el se llegaba a vengar de él.

\- No, no está herido Yugi está bien físicamente hablando claro pero….Atem está muy mal herido y Yugi quiere que le hagamos compañía, Anzu, Marik, Tristan y yo iremos, el pregunta mucho por ti, sé que le alegrara verte, y verte así de bien como estas y con tu pareja ¿si son pareja? ¿O todavía existe una posible ruptura? - Insistió el rubio sonriendo con esa picara e infantil sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

\- Una palabra más y te hare callar Katsuya.-

\- Es broma solo es una broma. - Sonrió el rubio frotándose la nuca con alegría, el tono de Bakura le daba mucho miedo, pero sabía que no haría nada en su contra, no mientras Ryou siguiera de pie frente a ellos. Era como estar con un feroz tigre y su pequeño y adorable domador albino.

\- Claro, yo, solo iré por un abrigo, no tardo. - Esa bella figura del pequeño se alejaba por el pasillo, ahora se había quedado con el feroz tigre frente a él, esos ojos rojizos de Bakura brillaban espeluznantemente bajo la sombra de ese espeso flequillo grisáceo azulado.

\- ¿Y Ryou es tu novio voluntariamente? ¡Perdón! Digo estupideces cuando estoy nervioso, y me da hambre - Dijo sin querer el otro, inclinándose en una reverencia tradicional japonesa, disculpándose de inmediato, asustado al ver caminar a ese hombre directamente hacia él.

\- Suficiente, tu te lo buscaste. - Dijo con enojo Bakura tomando al chico por la camiseta como si fuera un pequeño costal de papas levantándolo un par de centímetros para colocarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡Bakura bájalo! - Grito inmediatamente Ryou desde su lugar con su gran abrigo negro y una bella bufanda de color rojo.

\- Que suerte tienes Wheeler. - Le sonrió el espíritu con gracia, no iba a golpear a Joey, a pesar de ser un idiota le agradaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al ver a la chica caminando por el corredor su impulso lo hizo actuar, corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza para comenzar a llorar, siendo consolado por las suaves manos de la joven que acariciaban su espalda y su cuello.

\- Todo está bien ahora, estamos aquí. - Dijo con dulzura la joven repitiendo las palabras que le dijo Bakura, tratando de no respirar muy hondo, ese olor perteneciente a Yugi le recordaba ligeramente a Atem.

\- Joey gracias, Marik tú también, gracias chicos no saben cuánto se los agradezco, su apoyo me hace mucha falta yo…¿Ryou? - Los ojos violetas del pequeño se posaron en su amigo que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Yugi lo separo para mirarlo mejor, algo no encajaba, su rostro se veía diferente, los golpes que había apreciado alguna vez en él se habían borrado no había rastro alguno de violencia en su joven amigo.

\- Pero ¿cómo? - Acaricio el rostro de Ryou con mucha suavidad, mirándolo de arriba abajo enfureciendo a Bakura que apretó los puños en silencio las caricias tan suaves hacia su amado y ese toque de Yugi le estaba molestando sobremanera, pero la sonrisa y ese leve rubor en su hikari terminaron por enfurecerlo ¿Ryou disfrutaba de ello?

\- Es una larga historia, pero estoy bien, siempre estuve bien perdóname no quise preocuparte. - Mintió el chiquillo, esa mentira paso desapercibida ya que en estos momentos la mente de Yugi no podía procesar nada que no fuera enfocado en Atem.

\- Pudiste decírmelo antes de llamar a Seto, creo que estoy en problemas otra vez. - Dijo sonriendo fugazmente para nuevamente estrechar entre sus brazos al albino que noto lo alterado del otro, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, Yugi era tan inocente como el en este momento, él no debía sentir dolor, no quería verlo llorar, verlo así le recordaba cuando había perdido a su abuelo, su partida fue devastadora para el joven duelista, pero su apoyo estaba aquí, sus amigos siempre fieles a él habían llegado, no deseaba dejarlo solo en un momento tan duro para él.

\- Yo hablare con él no te preocupes, tranquilo Yugi estamos aquí contigo. - Le dijo Ryou con cariño al otro, pero en un instante sintió como ese abrazo se terminó abruptamente, Yugi aparto el cabello blanco de su cuello para poder mirar mejor tras él, sus puños se apretaron y sus dientes crujieron bajo su definida mandíbula, aparto a Ryou con rapidez para tratar de caminar directamente hacia ese hombre que creía, era el culpable de su desgracia.

\- ¡Tu! - Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interceptado por Joey y Marik que le sostuvo al igual que Anzu y que Ryou, por su parte Bakura se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía regresando con Mariku para mantenerse al margen de la situación. Le importaba poco lo que Yugi pensara de él, solo se alegraba que por fin ese sucio chico apartara sus horribles manos de su amado.

\- Cálmate viejo él nos trajo aquí, estábamos en casa de Ryou. -

-Él es el culpable, estoy seguro él le hizo eso a Atem, es el único que lo ODIA ¿POR QUÉ BAKURA PORQUE? ¿QUÉ TE HIZO PARA QUE LE HICIERAS ALGO ASÍ? ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TE LO JURO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! - Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por parte del ex campeón de duelo de monstruos, sentía ese ardo en su rostro, estaba furioso por tener enfrente a ese sujeto, el causante de su dolor, el que había arruinado la vida de su mejor amigo y verle sonreír de esa forma burlona le hervía la sangre, trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos, pero si lo hacia probablemente lastimaría a Anzu o a Ryou, quería borrar esa sonrisa triunfal de Bakura que no se molestaba en ocultar su diversión ante esa escena.

-Aquí estoy niño bonito, sabes dónde encontrarme. - Pronuncio Bakura divertidamente haciendo que Mariku le moviera fuera del pasillo, no era necesario armar un alboroto así en el hospital, y tampoco era justo que esos celos del ladrón hirieran al pequeño Yugi.

\- Yugi él no fue, estuvo con nosotros toda la tarde y la noche, estuvimos con Ryou en su casa, no se quien ataco a Atem, pero te aseguro que no fue Bakura. - Insistió Anzu poniéndose frente a Yugi llamando su atención, sujetando su rostro con las manos.

\- Exacto Bakura no salió de casa estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo. - Confirmo Joey siguiendo la corriente con la chica, ya habían pensado en cómo se zafarían de esta y proteger a Bakura era propiedad para ambos.

-Ustedes me están mintiendo…- Ahora su mente estaba confundido estaba tan seguro que el culpable era ese hombre que se alejaba junto a Mariku que ahora no sabía que pensar, no podía creerles a sus amigos, pero sabía que Anzu no le mentiría ella adoraba a Atem, ella le protegería, entonces ¿Qué debía pensar?

\- ¿Anzu estas segura? Están segura que él no se fue ¿no los dejo en casa con Ryou y salió? -

\- No, al principio no quiso alejarse de Ryou, después estuvo con nosotros en la cocina, ceno con nosotros, nos invitó pizza después a Joey le dio mucho sueño comió demasiado, y Ryou no nos dejó volver a casa, nos quedamos con ellos, estábamos despiertos y platicando cuando entro tu llamada, te juro que él no fue, debió ser alguien más.- Mintió la joven ojiazul con un tono firme, tratando de convencer al otro con sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? Tu labio está un poco hinchado - Afirmo el de cabellos tricolor, notando que no era el único golpe que podía percibir en el rostro de su joven novia, tal vez Bakura les había amenazado al igual que lo había hecho con Ryou, algo andaba mal y averiguaría que era.

\- Fue una estupidez, me golpee con la puerta de la nueva camioneta de Joey eso es todo. -

\- ¿Esa es la ropa de Ryou? Yo le regale esa sudadera - Interrogo con sorpresa Marik que hizo que todos miraran la ropa que la joven llevaba puesta.

\- S-si Anzu tenia mucho frio con el uniforme de la escuela y l-le preste algo mas abrigador. - Respondió con velocidad Ryou acercándose a Marik para hacerlo callar.

Yugi la miro por un segundo, notando su desmejorado aspecto, y a pesar de lucir más recuperada se veía igual que Ryou, asustada, temerosa, lastimada, era obvio que algo había ocurrió en casa del albino y ninguno de ellos iba a decirle que, pero lo averiguaría pronto.

Al mismo tiempo, sin algún aviso previo Ryou, Marik y Yugi cayeron al suelo de rodillas, mirándose los unos a los otros, ese dolor en el pecho, esa sensación de soledad les abrazo a los tres, al igual que hizo con Mariku y con Bakura que se miraron por un segundo llevándose la mano al pecho, el poder más grande, el sol de Egipto, el eterno Faraón había concluido su tiempo, su corazón por fin se había detenido, y su espíritu se había marchado, su cuerpo mortal había muerto esa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic.

Creo que siempre los hago muy largos, trabajare en eso para los próximos fics, estamos cerca del final, estoy muy contenta por poder ponerle fin a este fic, aunque lo amo y quiero alargarlo es tiempo de terminarlo.

Pasen un excelente dia y felices fiestas. }

Att: OlderSkyland18


	13. Cambio de corazones

**Cambio de corazones.**

Todos hicieron silencio por unos minutos, las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del ex campeón de duelos rompían de lleno en el limpio piso del hospital, el alma de su amigo se había extinguido el rompecabezas estaba inerte colgando de su cuello, como un juguete esa magia en su interior ya no podía sentirse por ninguno de los tres portadores de los artículos milenarios, ¿A caso en verdad Atem había muerto?

\- Yugi…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta Ryou, que también había comenzado a llorar, ver así de afectado al tricolor le dolía demasiado. - ¿Se ha ido? - En realidad eso no había sido una pregunta, tampoco una afirmación ni una negación, el destino de Atem era incierto, lo único verdadero era que su cuerpo tangible ya no estaba con ellos y que su presencia y energía se había disuelto casi por completo.

\- Lo lamento mucho Yugi. - Continuo Marik que se puso de pie tratando de tirar de Ryou, pero el chico se rehusó, luchaba desesperadamente por ver el rostro de Yugi que seguía escondiéndolo entre sus manos, lloraba cual niño al perder a su madre, ahora que podía observarlo mejor su amigo, el gran duelista, el chico que había aumentado varios centímetros en estos pocos años de conocerse ahora lucia igual de pequeño e indefensamente infantil que antes.

\- No pudo haberse ido…Por favor Ryou dime que tu lo sientes, dime que lo sientes por favor. - Suplico con lagrimas en los ojos el portador del rompecabezas tomando las manos del albino conduciéndolas a ese milenario objeto dorado, con la esperanza de estar equivocado, de que todo esto fuera obra de su debilidad, de su dolor, que aún había esperanza de ver nuevamente a su parte obscura.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos, Yugi sabia la respuesta de Ryou sin que respondiera, sabia por el dolor y la preocupación en esos ojos avellana que el tampoco sentía nada dentro de ese rompecabezas.

-L-lo siento mucho Yugi….- Dijo el chico recibiendo de lleno al de cabellos tricolor en sus brazos, Yugi se sujetaba a su torso con mucha fuerza, lejos de incomodarle solo le provocaba más dolor el afectado estado en el que el pequeño se encontraba, ya había perdido a su abuelo y la perdida de Atem le vencería más de lo que todos querían aceptar.

Aun en el suelo y con sus brazos acariciando el cabello y la espalda de Yugi, Ryou miro a sus amigos, Anzu no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente ella no podía esconder la felicidad que la invadía el saber que ese infeliz de Atem ya no pertenecía mas a ese mundo, pero Joey, Tristán y Marik evitaban su mirada, no sabían que más hacer, solo le quedaba consolar a su mejor amigo, al pequeño Yugi que se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

\- Yugi, el volverá no te preocupes, es solo temporal ¿verdad? - Marik se inclino un poco para unirse al abrazo de ambos, no le agradaba ver a Yugi de esa forma, tan vulnerable y devastado, aun no sabía que había ocurrido pero sabia que el Yami de Ryou tenia todo que ver en ese asunto.

\- S-si, el volverá, tal vez en unos meses, solo debes ser paciente ¿sí? - Ryou trato de despegar un poco a Yugi de su diminuto torso pero el chico se rehusaba a alejarse, el pecho del albino le estaba brindando la calidez y la comodidad que necesitaba.

\- Si, ellos tiene razón viejo, cuando el regrese vamos a darle una gran sorpresa, una fiesta con mucha comida. - Katsuya también se inclinó abrazando la espalda de Yugi mostrándole su unidad, odiaba a Atem, pero Yugi era punto y aparte, él era distinto, por el daría la vida.

\- Joey tiene razón, vamos a hacerle una gran fiesta de bienvenida, tal vez no recuerde nada de esto, tal vez es mejor así. - Insistió Tristán abrazando también a los chicos buscando una respuesta de Yugi, pero el pequeño continuaba de la misma forma, sus lágrimas ya habían mojado la ropa de Ryou que estaba luchando por no llorar de la misma forma que Yugi.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa Yugi, es tarde y mañana debemos ir al colegio. - Dijo Anzu para la sorpresa de todos que la miraron inmediatamente ¿Qué había ocurrido con la chica positiva? ¿la unión del grupo? Todo ese discurso de amistad, este era un momento realmente difícil ¿y ella solo quería marcharse?

\- No quiero ir a casa, por favor no quiero estar solo…..-

-No lo estarás viejo, puedo dormir en tu casa si quieres o mudarme no me vendría mal. - Le sonrió Katsuya sacudiendo los cabellos rebeldes del tricolor que lo miro con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Gracias. -

\- Yo también puedo quedarme contigo Yugi. - Se unió Tristán tomando la mano de su compañero, sonriéndole, si Anzu no iba a apoyar entonces no iba a necesitarla más, esa chica le tenía harto, él era el único de todos ellos que la había visto repetidas veces en compañía del Yami de Yugi y no precisamente de la mano.

\- Yo puedo quedarme y hacerles un buen desayuno, soy bueno cocinando. - Sonrió Marik devolviéndole el gesto a Yugi guiñándole un ojo, ellos eran sus amigos y le habían acompañado tantas veces en malos momentos que era imposible no unírseles en una situación tan delicada como esta.

\- ¿Ryou tu puedes venir? - La cabeza de Yugi le miro de frente, la distancia entre ambos era incómodamente reducida, el albino se quedo sin habla por un segundo, ver tan de cerca a Yugi le hacía remover esos viejos sentimientos, se había ruborizado, ese acto no paso desapercibido por Bakura que apretó con tanta fuerza esa lata de soda que tenia en la mano que esta simplemente estallo.

\- Y-yo….B-Bakura…- Ryou trato de desviar la mirada hacia su protector pero las manos de Yugi lo sujetaron para obligarlo a mirarlo directamente a él y unir sus frentes la una con la otra.

\- Por favor, en serio quiero que te quedes, por favor solo hoy. - Su voz, sus ojos amatista, esos rasgos aniñados, Ryou trago saliva sonoramente, sabia que estaba en problemas, Bakura no estaría feliz con eso.

\- S-sí, está bien sí. - Se atrevió a decir para recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte del otro que poco a poco se puso de pie con sus amigos.

\- Solo iré a avisarle a Bakura que me quedare con ustedes en casa de Yugi, no tardo. - Dijo tímidamente Ryou para alejarse un poco de sus amigos y continuar con su paso, sentía la pesada mirada del rey ladrón, y podía escuchar murmuras por parte de Mariku que probablemente quería calmar los ánimos del oscuro.

\- Te estaremos observando, si las cosas se ponen feas nosotros te ayudaremos. - Aseguro Tristán extendiendo su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa.

\- Lo ayudaras tú, no quiero que Bakura me parta a la mitad. - Dijo Joey entre dientes sonriéndole a Tristán para después regresar a su plática con Yugi, el chico seguía afectado, pero estando todos juntos y unidos de esa forma su pena seria menos amarga.

En cuanto Ryou se acerco a Bakura este le tomo del brazo para guiarlo fuera de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, por la fuerza que estaba aplicando y la rudeza con la que le había arrojado contra la pared el pequeño confirmaba que su guardián ardía en celos.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - Reclamo el mayor mirando al chico que se llevó una mano al hombro afectado con el que había impactado la pared.

\- N-no fue nada, el…Trata de comprenderlo está muy mal por la partida d-de Atem….. - Ryou luchaba por no mirar a Bakura, ese rubor en sus mejillas seguía presente, y no deseaba alborotar más a su pareja.

\- Lo comprendo a él pero no te comprendo a ti ¿tú serás su consuelo? ¿Una dulce figura con la cual olvidar sus penas? -

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Por fin esos bellos ojos avellana se clavaron con molestia a los orbes rojizos de Bakura que elevo la quijada molesto, podía escuchar esos fuertes latidos del corazón de su pequeño protegido a kilómetros, Ryou estaba alterado, asustado o muy emocionado.

\- Hablo de que estas muy cerca de Yugi todo sonrojado y nervioso ¿Qué acaso te gusta? - Su comentario dio en el clavo, su hikari rápidamente negó con la cabeza molesto, como si quisiera alejar esa idea de ser la pareja de Yugi en vez de Bakura.

\- ¿Esto es por celos? - Desviar el tema un poco le vendría bien, estaba ligeramente confundido, las palabras de Bakura abrían puertas en su mente que creía cerradas. Era cierto que en un periodo corto de tiempo a su llegada a Japón su atención se centró en Yugi, ese buen amigo al que veía como algo más, pero debido a Anzu sus esperanzas con él se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado, además ahora su corazón le pertenecía a ese hombre que lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú no te pondrías celoso de ver como un idiota me toca la cara y me abraza todo el tiempo antes que a su novia? Anzu está a su maldito lado y ni si quiera la mira, pero contigo es todo lo contrario te estruja entre sus brazos, te mima y por poco te besa y tu no haces nada para evitarlo…. ¿Se te olvida que te estoy observando? ¿O eso ni si quiera te importa? –

\- Eso no es cierto Bakura - Ryou dio la vuelta tapando sus oídos por un segundo, se sentía atacado y desprotegido tenía miedo y ver a su guardián tan seguro y molesto le estaba asustando.

\- ¿No es cierto? Yo los vi ¿Ahora también eres un mentiroso Ryou? -

\- Bakura….No te he mentido en nada y no tendría porque explicarte nada de lo que esta pasando porque fue tu culpa en primer lugar. -

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa ir a salvar a la tonta de Anzu de morir ahogada en la tina de un motel de cuarta? - Ese comentario sí que lo había hecho enojar, ¿ahora todo esto era su culpa? Bakura apretó los puños tragándose su enojo para no hacer nada estúpido que pudiera dañar a ambos.

\- ¡Pudiste no matar a Atem! Eso pudiste hacer, por Dios Bakura nos íbamos a mudar a Inglaterra, que te costaba no matarlo. -

\- ¿Íbamos? Es decir qué ahora como tu amiguito está afectado no nos iremos ¿Por el mueves todos nuestros planes? Respóndeme algo cuándo te pedí volver ¿qué fue lo que me contestaste Ryou? – La posición de Bakura había cambiado, se encontraba a la defensiva, era inconcebible que el albino pensara en mover todo lo que habían acordado sin consultarle, sin si quiera tomar en cuenta, era como si Yugi hubiera usurpado su lugar en un segundo, como si todo este tiempo Ryou hubiera estado esperando algo como eso para correr a los brazos del mocoso ese.

\- No estoy moviendo los planes, solo estoy pidiendo más tiempo…..-

\- ¿Que me contestaste cuando yo te pedí regresar a Londres?- El hombre apretó los dientes golpeando la máquina expendedora de café que tenía al frente levemente.

\- No recuerdo….- Mintió Ryou tratando de conservar la calma, ver a Bakura como un león enjaulado con el adentro le ponía sumamente nervioso, pero quería confiar en que este no le haría daño otra vez.

\- ¡AY POR FAVOR CONTÉSTAME! - Exigió el otro repitiendo la acción apagando la luz de aquella máquina que se fundió inmediatamente ante el ataque.

\- ¡QUE TE FUERAS SOLO!…Eso dije que te fueras solo que yo quería quedarme aquí en Japón con mis amigos - Ambos hicieron silencio por unos minutos en los que Ryou sollozaba lo más bajo que su alterado estado emocional le permitía, ¿Por qué seguían peleando? ¿Por qué Bakura no podía entenderlo?

\- Como sea nos vamos de aquí. - Bakura se pasó una mano por el rostro, desordenando de paso su larga cabellera gris azulada, acercándose a Ryou para volver a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo en dirección al estacionamiento.

\- No, yo no volveré a casa contigo esta noche….Y menos si te portas así- Ryou se zafo del agarre del otro dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, era la primera vez que enfrentaba de esa forma a Bakura, pero su convicción era clara.

\- ¿Sigues con eso verdad? -

\- Todos vamos a quedarnos en casa de Yugi hoy…..- Pronuncio con voz firme, tratando de sonar convencido de lo que hacía, no había nada de malo en pasar la noche en casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, además no estarían solos, estarían todos reunidos.

\- ¿Y tú te quedaras con él en su cama cierto? ¿Tu deuda es tan grande con el que solo acostándote…? - Pero su reclamo fue sellado con rudeza por parte de Ryou que le dio una fuerte bofetada, no iba a permitir que le faltaran de esa forma al respeto.

\- Deja de decir tonterías Bakura, no soy tan promiscuo como tú. - Ese comentario salió de su garganta sin querer, le molestaba que su espíritu le conociera tan poco, no era como que saltaría con las piernas abiertas directamente en el miembro de Yugi solo porque este necesitaba de su apoyo, él no era esa clase de persona y odiaba que le trataran como si fuera una vil prostituta.

\- Okey….Si eso quieres está bien, yo también conseguiré compañía esta noche. -El obscuro se pasó una mano por la mejilla afectada sonriendo con rabia, si hubiera sido otra persona la que le abofeteara le habría hecho claudicar por esa falta, pero no a él, no a Ryou, y aunque sus palabras le dolían probablemente si era mejor estar lejos por lo menos esa noche hasta que ese coraje acumulado fuera disuelto hasta convertirse en nada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -

\- Lo que oíste, no creo que te interese mientras Yugi este bien.-

\- ¿Que? ¿A dónde vas no hemos terminado de hablar? -

\- No sé, elegiré un lugar donde pueda embriagarme en paz, no me quedare aquí como un idiota a ver cómo me pintas los cuernos, si no quieres regresar a Londres o si no quieres regresar a casa es perfecto yo me largo de aquí. - Bufo molesto el mayor dando la vuelta, estaba harto de esa situación, si para Ryou era fácil olvidarlo todo el trataría de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¡Bakura regresa ahora! ¿Vas a dejarme así?-

\- Si quieres irte con el eres libre de hacerlo a mí no me interesa. - El mayor se colocó la capucha de su sudadera obscura para continuar con su paso, no deseaba oír nada de lo que Ryou quisiera decirle, sus acciones hablaban más que sus palabras, tal vez si estaba equivocado después de todo.

\- Bien….Si así de fácil es dejarme está bien no me interesa tampoco. - La entrecortada voz del chico se quebraba, ¿Por qué ambos habían dicho algo así? ¿Por qué se atacaban? Odiaba esa situación, no quería perder a Bakura pero tampoco quería permanecer con él, no esa noche, tal vez la lejanía les haría bien a ambos por lo menos en esas horas.

\- Una cosa más, ese motel no es de cuarta, es muy bello he estado muuuuuuchas veces ahí, claro como soy taaaaan promiscuo como dices me la vivo en moteles de paso. - Mintió el mayor, en realidad nunca había usado ese lugar pero quería hacer algo de daño con ese comentario, quería lastimar un poco a Ryou tal vez de la misma forma que él lo estaba dañando, aunque en este punto no sabía si eso lograría su cometido, tal vez Ryou si estaba muy interesado en Yugi y todo eso había sido un enamoramiento fugaz.

\- Eres un idiota Bakura…..-

\- Exacto, soy un idiota por pensar que sentirías un poco de empatía por lo que yo siento en este momento pero veo que no, tu eres aún más cruel de lo que yo puedo ser, corre vete con tu amiguito, se feliz con él. - El mayor dio media vuelta para después comenzar a caminar intentando evadir ese sentimiento de profunda tristeza, pero si los sentimientos de Ryou se inclinaban en la balanza por Yugi entonces no se interpondría, jamás impondría un amor no correspondido, a pesar de que ese pequeño se llevara su corazón.

Ryou se quedó ahí mirándolo alejarse por el pasillo saliendo por la puerta del hospital, el pequeño se llevó una mano al rostro limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta, esa pelea había sido horrible, y ahora en verdad quería ir tras Bakura para detenerlo.

Miro por unos segundos a su guardián por la ventana, encontrándose con que Anzu había subido al vehículo negro de su Yami, ¿ella había abordado con él? ¿Serian ciertas sus amenazas? ¿Bakura le engañaría por despecho?

Si Bakura llegaba a engañarlo con Anzu jamás se lo perdonaría, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de explicarle que nunca le faltaría de esa forma, pero ¿con que credibilidad le afirmaría que no sentía nada por Yugi? Si el mismísimo Rey Ladrón lo había visto actuar de esa forma frente a sus narices.

\- Estúpido Bakura…..Estúpido estúpido…..- Dijo el chico apretando los dientes molesto, esos celos invadieron su ser, recreaba una y otra vez la escena en la que la Tea se acercaba a su auto para subirse con esa gran sonrisa al asiento del copiloto, ¿Y si la chica quería pagarle el favor de salvarla? Le enfermaba pensar en las manos de Anzu deleitándose con la piel y el ejercitado cuerpo del espíritu del anillo, él era su hombre, de él y de nadie más ¿Por qué no se fue con él a casa? ¿Por qué puso como prioridad estar con Yugi?

-El estúpido soy yo…-

\- Hey Ryou, creímos que te habías ido con Anzu y Bakura….- Dijo Marik acercándose al chico para distraerlo un poco de sus pensamientos, el menor inmediatamente seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-No, al parecer se fueron juntos…- Una lagrima más cayo de sus bellos ojos castaños, pero antes de rodar por su mejilla el hikari detuvo su paso con sus dedos inmediatamente.

\- Correcto….. Quería café pero la maquina está descompuesta por lo que veo…. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? -

\- S-si no te preocupes….Solo es una pelea tonta, estaremos bien…-

\- Bueno, Yugi no se ha movido de su lugar, creo que sería bueno que hablaras con el parece haber sufrido un ataque o algo, bueno imagino que es por la muerte de Atem….Nosotros los esperaremos en el estacionamiento ¿O prefieres que yo hablé con él? - El egipcio miro confundido la escena, esa noche había sido muy bizarra para él, primero Atem había muerto técnicamente, y Bakura se había marchado con Anzu dejando a Ryou solo en ese lugar, quería respuestas pero temía hacer mal sus preguntas y tocar fibras muy sensibles que no sabría cómo reparar.

\- No, está bien yo hablare con él, los veremos abajo gracias. - El ojicastaño le sonrió, para emprender su paso directamente a Yugi que estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza baja.

\- Por cierto Yugi entro a una habitación con un par de policías, tal vez si culpe a Bakura por esto, ¿tienen una buena coartada? -

\- Si, no te preocupes, a Bakura no le va a pasar nada, yo me encargo. -

\- Bien no tardes mucho. -

\- Si gracias. -

\- Y animo Bakura puede ser un idiota pero sé que te ama, así que no estés tan triste. - Le dijo el moreno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo, alejándose en compañía de los demás que hablaban entre ellos.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yugi sentado, al final del pasillo completamente solo, en verdad quería creer en las palabras de Marik, pero con todo lo que luz y obscuridad se habían dicho le costaba un poco creerlo.

\- Yugi….Los demás nos esperan en el estacionamiento, es tarde será mejor marcharnos ¿estás bien? - El de melena blanca se sentó al lado de Yugi, percibiendo lo sombrío que se veía en esos instantes, su mirada perdida, sus manos colgando de sus rodillas con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- ¿Y Bakura? - Su voz le propino un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió su medula espinal, tenía el mismo tono que Atem y eso le atemorizaba.

\- Él se fue, pero te juro que él no le hizo daño a….-

\- ¿Te dejo aquí solo? - Ahora su rostro le miraba directamente, pero esos ojos amatista estaban apagados, eran tal vez más rojizos esta vez, sus facciones también se habían endurecido, había odio en sus cuencas oculares y su respiración se había acelerado considerablemente, tal vez ya lo sabía, tal vez las memorias de Atem habían pasado a su mente después de su deceso.

\- Si, bueno están todos ustedes... ¿Yugi estas bien?- Con temor el inglés se levantó de su lugar en la silla siendo retenido por el otro que sujeto su muñeca para obligarlo nuevamente a ocupar el asiento.

\- Mientes, tú me estas mintiendo en la cara maldito mentiroso -

\- Tú no eres Yugi -

\- Bravo ¿Qué me delato? - Contesto irónicamente Atem mirando por los alrededores asegurándose de estar completamente solo en ese lugar. - Si intentas algo te juro que te mato Ryou, ya no me interesa nada que no sea Bakura, así que cállate y camina. - Dijo mostrando el arma que por fin estaba en su poder, asustando al chiquillo que lo miro con miedo.

De un fuerte tirón el duelista se puso de pie caminando directamente a la salida más próxima, evitando el estacionamiento público a toda costa, no quería encontrarse de frente con Mariku ni los demás, y sin Bakura cerca esto sería fácil.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Yugi? -

\- Yugi Yugi Yugi….Llámalo todo lo que quieras, él no va a regresar. - Atem se acomodó mejor para abrazar un poco más al albino acercando el cañón del arma a su costado, así se aseguraría de que el chico no hiciera nada estúpido que complicara sus planes esta vez.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de lo mal que te voy a tratar en estas horas Ryou, Bakura va a pagarme todas y cada una de las veces que me lastimo y me las va a pagar contigo. -Esas amenazas helaban la sangre del chiquillo, que solo podía continuar con su paso fuera del hospital asustado. Bakura se había marchado, habían peleado, él no lo buscaría, no por ahora, no hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para que Atem terminara de arruinar su vida como lo había hecho con Tea.

\- ¿Disculpe todo está bien? - Pregunto una joven regordeta alcanzándolos en la salida trasera del hospital ella había podido presenciar que algo andaba mal con esos dos.

\- Si, acaba de morir su madre y está algo afectado, gracias por preguntar - Respondió Atem con amabilidad, dando la vuelta para no verse tan sospechoso, no deseaba llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Ryou noto que el agarre del faraón había disminuido ligeramente esa era su oportunidad, con rapidez corrió en dirección a la chica que trato de recibirlo en brazos, pero ese atronador sonido hizo frenar a Ryou en seco viendo con horror a la joven mujer caer al suelo muerta con un orificio entre las cejas.

\- ¿Bakura no te menciono quien le enseño a nunca errar sus tiros? ¿Quién crees que tiene mejor puntería de los dos? Creo que el alumno supero al maestro en esta. - Ryou giro la cabeza para poder contemplar a Atem que caminar directamente hacia él, cargando ese revolver con el que había matado a esa chica.

\- Atem…-

\- Es tu culpa que esa gorda está muerta, es tu culpa que yo haya tenido que matar a esos oficiales con el cuerpo de Yugi, todo esto es tu maldita culpa, ahora entra al maldito auto si no quieres que te dispare a ti también. - Dijo levantándolo del suelo por la espesa cabellera blanca, conduciéndolo al asiento de una patrulla de la cual había hurtado las llaves.

\- No, no voy a entrar, si me matas a mi mataras también a Bakura así que aléjate de mí. - Ryou se sostuvo de una de las llantas del vehículo tratando de poner la mayor resistencia posible ante los tirones que recibía en su cuero cabelludo, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, Atem iba enserio él quería hacerle daño a como diera lugar y no iba a permitirlo, no la dejaría fácil esta vez, no sería víctima del miedo, debía ser valiente para poder ayudarse a sí mismo.

\- ¡QUE EGOÍSTA! No puedo creer que él te eligiera a ti por encima de mí, yo daría mi vida por él…..- Dijo frotándose la cien con el arma sonriendo nervioso mostrando la perfecta dentadura de Yugi. - Sabes en eso te equivocas, te necesito vivo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda lastimarte y creeme, vas a preferir la muerte.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trate de hacerlo corto pero como son los últimos capítulos creo que me será imposible, espero sea de su agrado.

¡Les deseo las más felices fiestas de todas! Pásenla excelente en compañía de sus seres queridos un abrazo a todos y cada uno de los lectores de la pagina y de mi fic claro ^o^!

Atentamente Skyland18

Por cierto alguien pregunto que cuál era mi personaje favorito de Yugioh, extrañamente es el Faraón Atem (y obviamente Bakura) ¿Por qué lo hice un villano entonces? Por diversión…..Prometo hacer otro fic donde él sea el despampanante héroe que siempre ha sido.


	14. miedo

_Una disculpa por la tardanza, es solo que se me fue la inspiración por un rato y en realidad este fic es muy especial y no quiero darle un mal cierre, así que aunque el final ya está en mi cabeza quiero redactarlo bien y espero así sea._

 _Un saludo a todos en especial a pequeblam que siempre ha estado conmigo a lo largo del fic! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo moral que me das con ellos!_

 _Ahora el fic._

Miedo.

Escuchaba el sonido del motor de su flamante auto negro lejano a sus pensamientos, la luz verde iluminaba su rostro y la molesta voz de la chica seguía sonando en sus tímpanos sin control la voz aguda de Anzu de verdad era un martirio, pero fuera de eso su mente se mantenía ocupada repitiendo una y otra vez la escena que acababa de suceder hacia minutos en el hospital, Bakura siempre había sido un ser visceral, irracional, sus emociones dominaban su vida pero esta vez sentía que algo marchaba mal, ¿Cómo pudo dejar a Ryou solo en el medio de la noche en ese hospital? Y para quedarse en casa de Yugi ¿con el? Su sangre hervía mientras apretaba el volante bajo sus fuertes manos haciéndolo crujir. Sería mejor volver a ser un ser autoritario no permitiría que el chico se le escapara así de las manos y tampoco le dejaría hacer su voluntad solo porque no quería verle molesto o llorando, esta vez no dejaría que Ryou cambiara sus planes iban a volver a Londres a como diera lugar y se alejarían ahora que podían hacerlo, sabía que el menor siempre recibía el daño colateral pero en esta ocasión no había sido de esa forma, esta vez de verdad había salido bien librado o por lo menos eso creía.

\- El verde significa que podemos avanzar Bakura. - Continuo la chica que lo miro por un segundo asustada, durante todo el trayecto el hombre no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo gestos y gruñidos acompañados de música alta que no conocía.

\- ¡YA LO SÉ NO SOY IDIOTA ANZU! - Estallo el otro pero el automóvil no se movió de su lugar, a esas horas de la madrugada no había ningún auto que le impidiera hacer su voluntad en carretera.

\- Lo siento….. ¿Estás bien? Me estas asustando mi casa queda por allá puedo caminar si quieres…- Sugirió la joven mujer que se froto los brazos, hacia un espantoso frio afuera que se colaba por la ventana abierta del lugar de Bakura y helaba todo su cuerpo que se había contraído para tratar de mantener un poco del calor que luchaba por conservar.

\- Lo siento, no quise gritarte ¿porque todo el mundo me mira de esa forma cuando subo la voz? - Interrogo el mayor dándole un ligero golpe al volante que hizo un sonido sordo.

\- Es que te ves espeluznante cuando lo haces…. ¿Esto es por Ryou? Podemos regresar al hospital o ir directo a la casa de Yugi, estamos cerca…..-

\- "Casa de Yugi" - Repitió el espíritu haciendo gestos similares a los de la chica que no pudo evitar sonreír, un hombre así de grande con esa fama que lo prescindía le resultaba gracioso, y era aún más divertido que negara que todo esto era un berrinche de celos que no sabía cómo manejar.

\- Vamos al hospital, si vemos un auto conocido yo hablare con Ryou para que regrese a tu casa. -

\- ¿Qué? De ninguna manera, el ya hizo su elección él quiso quedarse con Yugi entonces que se quede toda la noche con él a mí no me importa. -

\- Claro se nota que no te importa, dobla aquí regresamos al hospital AHORA o me voy sola caminando. -

\- Haz lo que quieras. - Dijo el hombre quitando los seguros del auto con enfado, no quería regresar, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ryou cuando lo viera? ¿Qué lo sentía? De ninguna forma, no quería disculparse con el menor porque todo ese malentendido era su culpa en primer lugar, él había querido dormir con Yugi, él había permitido que el idiota de ese mocoso se acercara tanto a él que prácticamente le besara frente a sus narices, sin importarle si quiera que Bakura les observara, así que si a Ryou no le interesaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante entonces no valía la pena pelear por él. Ryou era el que debía buscarlo y disculparse y esta vez se lo iba a poner difícil, su perdón no sería fácilmente otorgado.

\- Oye, todos cometemos errores imagino que la lista de errores tuyos con Ryou debe ser interminable…..- La mirada de Bakura la hizo frenar momentáneamente, pero aun así no iba a acobardarse esta vez, había dado en el clavo y si ese ladrón había sido amable con ella y le había salvado la vida lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era rectificar un ligero error o hacérselo más evidente, algunas veces la gente como el rey ladrón necesitaba un ligero empujón para hacer lo correcto y dejar el orgullo a un lado. - Lo que quiero decir es que Ryou es humano y que también comete errores, nunca te alejas de alguien por cometer un error, y menos uno tan estúpido como este. -

\- ¿Estúpido? ¿Qué duerma con Yugi no es motivo de enojo? -

\- Entonces si es por celos. -

\- ¡Si! Es decir no, bueno a ti que te importa Anzu ni si quiera hable contigo hasta hoy, ¿Qué sabes tú de relaciones? -

\- Creo que más que tú, además fue grosero de tu parte largarte así nada más, eso no se hace Bakura se un buen novio no un patán como siempre, las cosas se arreglan hablándolas no gritando y abandonando a las personas, así que REGRESAMOS.-

\- ¿Tú crees que Ryou y yo tenemos una relación? Por su puesto que no, él no quiere ser nada mío ¿porque tendría que regresar por él? Además dormirá con TU novio.-

\- ¿En serio no quiere ser nada tuyo? Porque vi la forma en la que te mira, en cómo se expresa de ti, como su rostro se ilumina cuando está a tu lado. - Por fin los ojos rojos del ladrón se habían posado en ella, su atención ahora le pertenecía. - He visto a Ryou rechazar a muchas personas y créeme siempre es claro cuando dice un _no_ , jamás lo vi besar a alguien hasta que los vi esta noche en su casa, creo que Ryou si piensa que tienen una relación….Se va a poner muy triste cuando le diga que tu no piensas de la misma forma. - Dijo la chica bajando la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios siendo paciente para recibir respuesta alguna del espíritu de la sortija, estaba segura que ese comentario sacudiría un poco las ideas del hombre.

\- Bruja mentirosa….- Esos ojos rojizos se cerraron casi por completo. - Yo no negué nada. -

\- ¿Ah no? Qué raro yo pensé que si ¿Entonces si existe una relación? -

\- ¡SI SI SI! Ryou es MI pareja, y el debería regresar a casa CONMIGO no con el estúpido de Yugi.- Dijo finalmente el hombre molesto, estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto; Por su parte la chica sonrió triunfante, sacar información a hombres así de tercos era su especialidad, y Bakura no era muy distinto de los demás, sus errores debían ser expulsados a viva voz, solo así podría pasar a otra cosa y dejar de encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos retorciéndolos cada vez más y llenándose de más reproches que harían que todo eso terminara mal.

\- En lo personal te recomendaría que no cometieras los mismos errores que yo comenti con Yugi, si Ryou te interesa no te alejes, Y NO LE GRITES. -

\- Él quiso….-

\- No seas tan necio y haz lo que te digo, acepta que esto es solo un berrinche tuyo y que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no es tan difícil. -

\- Que odiosa eres. -

\- Ya me lo han dicho, no es algo nuevo, da la vuelta aquí y regresemos, si lo que te preocupa es que duerma con Yugi entonces vamos a quedarnos todos a su casa así estarás más tranquilo, ¿ves? Qué fácil es Anzu gracias por no dejarme estropear mi relación con Ryou. -

\- Entrometida y manipuladora. - Murmuro el más alto dando la vuelta al auto para ir de regreso al hospital, las palabras de Anzu no habían entrado por completo en su cabeza, pero tenía razón en algo, no podía ser un patán con Ryou y su lista de errores si era mayor que la de su hikari, se equivocó una y mil veces y ese maravilloso ángel siempre estuvo con él, no le abandono entonces porque debía ser un idiota esta noche….

\- Me agrada tu actitud. - Continuo el rey ladrón sonriéndole a la chica que se entusiasmó al recibir esa muestra de afecto, se sentía útil y haría lo que fuera por ver a esos dos reunidos, sanos y salvos una vez que todo este drama de Atem había terminado por fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese fuerte sonido de su cabeza contra el suelo le ensordeció por un instante, sentía los fuertes tirones que Atem le proporcionaba en esa larga cabellera blanca mientras le arrastraban por el suelo del estacionamiento hacia la parte trasera de la patrulla; Esa línea delgada de sangre que descendía de su sien y se abría paso hasta su cuello le aterraba, Atem le había golpeado con mucha fuerza, era la primera vez que recibía un golpe así por parte de él, ese sujeto hablaba en serio, había perdido los estribos esta vez, esta noche seria larga, dolorosa y tortuosa para el pequeño.

Las palabras del monarca no podían ser captadas por sus oídos, estaba demasiado aturdido, pero pudo ser capaz de patear el rostro del ex Faraón cuando lo puso de espaldas en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, pero el respondió de la misma forma, golpeando su rostro hasta que el albino se quedó quieto en su lugar para cerrar la puerta y subir al asiento del conductor, una patrulla era excelente para esa ocasión, nadie le molestaría a bordo de ella, hasta que sus más bajos instintos fueran satisfechos.

El motor del auto se encendió, el albino se levantó momentáneamente de su lugar tratando de abrir con desesperación la puerta del auto sin éxito, sería imposible tratar de huir a bordo de la patrulla que estaba diseñada para no dejar salir a nadie en el asiento trasero aunque pateara esa puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? ¿QUÉ NO TE BASTO CON ARRUINAR LA VIDA DE BAKURA CUANDO ERA NIÑO? PORQUE NO LO DEJAS EN PAZ ATEM. - La voz de Ryou se quebraba a cada palabra, sentía mucho ardor en su rostro, las lágrimas bajo sus orbes castañas le impedían ver con claridad, pero esa rabia se acumulaba en su pecho, estaba harto odiaba con todo su ser a ese hombre enfermo que tenía enfrente, detestaba haberse topado con él maldecía una y mil veces el día en que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

\- ¿Ah entonces ya te lo conto? Cuéntame que te dijo de mí, muero de curiosidad. - Dijo con voz tranquila el más alto evitando reflejar su sorpresa en la voz, durante mucho tiempo había creído que Ryou y Bakura se llevaban bastante mal, pero a juzgar por ese comentario al parecer si estaba equivocado después de todo.

\- QUE TE ODIA IGUAL QUE YO TE ODIO A TI. - Respondió el chico pateando la puerta de la patrulla esperando que en algún momento esta pudiera abrirse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

\- Vaya creo que si se parecen un poco. -

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? - Interrogo con nerviosismo el dueño del anillo la sangre que salía de su nariz estaba empezando a manchar su ropa.

\- A un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie nos pueda molestar. -

\- ¿Yugi? ¿Puedes oírme? Por favor regresa Yugi. - Dijo con rapidez el de cabellos plateados, estaba seguro que en algún lugar de la mente de Atem seguía estando Yugi, prisionero dentro de su propio cuerpo siendo solo un espectador más de lo que el faraón hacía con él, pero debía luchar para recobrar el control y debía hacerlo ahora.

\- Créeme que Yugi no volverá y por favor sigue llorando me gusta cuando lloras. -

:::::::::::::::::::

\- Esta helando aquí afuera, ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? - Protesto Marik desde su asiento, el frio era algo que no toleraba muy bien y cuanto más tiempo siguieran ahí parados el clima empeoraba afuera, aunque la calefacción del auto estaba encendía podía sentir ese gélido frio en sus extremidades, además su naturaleza inquieta le hacía estar intranquilo casi todo el tiempo.

\- Pues hasta que Ryou y Yugi salgan por esa puerta ¿no? - Dijo el rubio con algo de fastidio, esa noche había sido larga lo único que quiera hacer era dormir por muchas horas, inclusive estaba considerando seriamente en faltar a clases al día siguiente, quería descansar y aclarar su mente.

\- El tonto tiene razón, ya tardaron demasiado iré por ellos de una vez. - Contesto molesto Mariku que se levantó de su asiento para salir del vehículo, no quería arruinar nada allá adentro, tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hablar con Yugi, pero Ryou estaba solo en el hospital y ese extraño cosquilleo en su interior le indicaba que el peligro aún no había pasado.

\- Por fin. - Aplaudió con una sonrisa su hikari que estaba harto de esperar.

En cuanto el moreno descendió del auto camino con tranquilidad en dirección al hospital notando inmediatamente que el personal del edificio se movilizaba adentro, "atienden una emergencia" pensó rápidamente, pero ese presentimiento de peligro no desaparecía de su piel.

Al estar en la entrada fue interceptado por un par de empleados del lugar que le impidieron el paso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Es confidencial pero no puedo dejarte entrar. - Dijo el oficial mirando con desconfianza al otro, ese objeto dorado en sus manos le inquietaba, aunque ese brillo tan especial, esos ojos lavanda que ahora lo miraban con enojo habían logrado encantar sus sentidos, su mente se había apagado momentáneamente y ahora estaba a merced de ese hombre que tenía al frente.

\- Quiero que me digas que ocurre. -

\- Un chico mato a dos oficiales de policía, se llevó a alguien consigo y le disparo a una de mis compañeras del hospital, acabamos de llamar a emergencias para que vengan con más hombres y nos ayuden a contener al homicida. - La voz del oficial sonaba exactamente igual de robótica que las de todas las personas que caían en los encantos del cetro milenario, como había sospechado algo no estaba marchando bien y probablemente Atem solo había cambiado de cuerpo para poder usar a Yugi a su voluntad.

Eso había llegado ya muy lejos, y ese rehén era sin dudas Ryou al que debía buscar con desesperación, nuevamente como había hecho en el pasado Atem se las había arreglado para fastidiar otra vez la vida de Bakura y de paso la de el también.

\- Maldita sea…..- Dijo en voz alta Mariku alejándose de la puerta para caminar de regreso al auto, sacando su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba, debía alertar al espíritu de la sortija de lo que acababa de suceder pero en un breve instante una luz le deslumbro sintiendo casi inmediatamente ese fuerte golpe en su persona por parte de una patrulla de policía que se disponía a huir a toda velocidad, y podría jurar que el chico que iba en el asiento de conductor era nada más y nada menos que Atem.

Se levantó del suelo con rapidez, pero ese fuerte mareo le hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, pudo ver con claridad como su hikari y sus amigos aproximarse al igual que el guardia que había salido de su encantamiento regresando en sí.

\- Por Ra ¿qué fue lo que paso? Estúpido oficial. - Grito Marik que corrió con rapidez directamente a su amado que seguía en el suelo. - Diablos estos sangrando, ese imbécil te arrollo. - Lloriqueo el menor de los egipcios con angustia, la sangre de la frente de su novio le hacía pensar en lo peor.

\- No se detuvo lo vieron. - Afirmo Joey molesto mirando con recelo la patrulla, notando como en su interior estaba Ryou golpeando la ventanilla trasera.

\- Si lo vimos todos, gracias a dios estamos en el hospital. - Continuo Tristán que se acercó a Mariku obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo, ese auto lo había elevado un par de metros del suelo, el golpe había sido fuerte y sería mejor esperar a que un paramédico lo revisara antes de marcharse, esa noche pasaba de mal en peor.

\- Estoy bien, es Atem por favor levántame. - Afirmo molesto el egipcio que a pesar de querer ponerse en pie una de sus piernas no respondía adecuadamente.

\- ERA RYOU YO VI A RYOU EN LA PATRULLA, SE LO LLEVARON. -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Vi a Ryou se los juro iba en esa patrulla. - Continuo alarmado el rubio pensando en lo peor, que de alguna forma ese hombre al que había visto herido en un charco de sangre esa misma noche había regresado a la vida y que ahora estaba libre nuevamente, más loco que antes y con sed de venganza.

\- Amor no creo que puedas seguir, tu pierna se ve muy mal. -

\- Estoy bien, solo llama a Bakura y dile lo que paso. - Dijo el espíritu del cetro milenario que miro con algo de horror su pierna que comenzaba a proporcionarle un dolor abrumador que le hacía cerrar los puños con mucha fuerza, podía verlo con claridad su pierna estaba rota debido a la caída.

El guardia de la puerta que había presenciado todo ya había comenzado su labor de rescate, movilizando una camilla con un par de sus compañeros que sujetaron a Mariku de inmediato para subirlo a la camilla y llevarlo dentro de las instalaciones del hospital, ahora que podían confirmar que el sospechoso había abandonado las instalaciones la seguridad de sus pacientes era su propiedad.

\- Tranquilo amigo estamos aquí, todo estará bien ¿Cómo se llama? -Dijo uno de los paramédicos que colocaba un collarín sobre el cuello del moreno con rapidez mientras iluminaba sus ojos lavanda con una diminuta lamparita.

\- Se llama Mariku, lo arrollo una patrulla y está sangrando mucho. - La histeria de Marik solo iba en aumento, lo que Joey le dijo le preocupaba mucho, si Atem se llevaba a Ryou sabía qué tipo de cosas podían llegar a pasar, pero su amado novio también había sufrido un accidente por culpa del imbécil de Atem no podía dejarlo así como así.

\- Descuida aquí vamos a cuidarlo bien, ahora Mariku sabes que día es hoy. -Continuo el chico que caminaba deprisa de camino al hospital acompañado de sus demás compañeros mientras trataban de no mover más de lo necesario a su paciente, había sido una mala caída y esperaban que solo esa pierna fuera la afectada aunque las heridas en la cabeza rubia de Mariku estaban comenzando a manchar su cabellera rubia de rojo.

\- El peor día de mi vida. - Bromeo el rubio haciendo que sus médicos sonrieran con gracia mientras a la cuenta de tres lo subían a la camilla móvil para ingresarlo de inmediato.

\- Marik por favor llama a Bakura y quédate aquí, no quiero que vayas a buscar a Ryou, deja que el se encargara de eso. - Ordeno preocupado el moreno mientras esa pulsada de dolor recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndole apretar los dientes.

\- P-pero. - Esos bellos ojos violeta que contrastaban a la perfección con esa piel castaña lograron hacer que Mariku sonriera pese al dolor, no permitiría que su hikari saliera afectado en esta, ya varias veces lo había puesto en peligro sin pensarlo, pero esta vez era diferente pues el peligro era real y estaba afuera muy cerca de él, y si no era capaz de protegerlo entonces no era capaz de hacer nada útil allá afuera; A pesar de querer con todo su corazón a su mejor amigo había cosas que ocupaban una prioridad en ese instante y una de esas era la vida de Marik, y si tenía la oportunidad de protegerlo lo haría sin chistar.

\- Haz lo que te digo por favor, no estaría tranquilo si algo te llegara a pasar.-

\- Tranquilo aquí estaré.- Afirmo el más joven haciendo una especie de puchero, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo solo, pero tampoco quería dejar a Mariku en el hospital no sabía que más podría hacer, ahora Bakura estaría solo….

Después de realizar esa llamada y escuchar a Bakura colgar el teléfono entendió que después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual, odiaba sentirse tan inútil y tan impotente su mejor amigo estaba siendo presa del imbécil de Atem, le reconfortaba saber que el espíritu del anillo estaba tras él, pero había algo más que podía hacer alguien a quien pedirle esa "ayuda especial".

Marco nuevamente el teléfono celular siendo atendido inmediatamente por esa voz al otro lado de la bocina, sintiendo gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de su interlocutor.

::::::::::::

Las luces de la patrulla se perdían en el camino en dirección contraria a la casa de Yugi, el plan de Atem seguía su curso, aunque dado a las circunstancias actuales hubiera preferido no continuar, dañar a Yugi nunca había sido su intención, pero ahora se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, esta vez no cedería, esta vez obtendría lo que buscaba, dañar para siempre la vida de Bakura con lo que más amaba, y ese era Ryou después probablemente le quitaría la vida a ambos, esperando reencontrarse en otra vida más con Bakura, una vida donde su amor si sería correspondido.

Por años ese había sido su único anhelo, que en una de esas vidas ese amor que quemaba su corazón fuera correspondido de alguna forma por Bakura, pero esta vez arrancaría el amor de la piel de Ryou a como diera lugar, le haría sufrir tanto como fuera posible bajo su mando, le haría vivir en carne viva una de sus noches con Bakura y probablemente después de eso apagaría su mundo para siempre, y haría desaparecer a su gran amor nuevamente acompañándolo de la mano al más allá como lo había hecho anteriormente.

::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic.

Gracias por leer.

Que tengan todos un excelente día!

Att. OlderSkyland18


	15. Abuelito

Seré muy breve _**pequebalam**_ esta vez creo que si vas a sufrir pero solo poquito, este capítulo es de los últimos así que las cosas se pondrán aun peor, ¡pero resiste! ¡Si se puede! Todo se arreglara….creo.

Abuelito.

\- Maldición….- Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras detenía el auto abruptamente para sorpresa de Anzu que lo miro sorprendida por un segundo, juraría que escuchaba el teléfono crujir bajo los dedos del espíritu del anillo, probablemente lo haría trizas en un arranque de ira.

\- ¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? - Bakura era de verdad un hombre espeluznante sin lugar a dudas era el obscuro en la relación de Ryou, pero a pesar de eso Anzu era capaz de ver la bondad dentro de él, y sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido solo esperaba que fuera otro más de sus celos y no algo grave que lamentar, aunque por su semblante las cosas no serían fáciles esta vez.

\- Atem tiene a Ryou, se lo llevo…..- Pronuncio con rabia el de cabello grisáceo para horror de la muchacha que ahogo su grito de angustia en sus manos, ella también estaba asustada, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Ryou y recordar la tortura que le hizo pasar ese bastardo de Atem le erizaba la piel, no podía permitirlo.

\- Si no lo hubiera dejado solo…Porque soy tan estúpido. - Continúo el hombre golpeando el volante del auto.

\- Tranquilo esto no es tu culpa, ¿sabes a donde lo llevo? -

\- No tengo idea, eso es lo peor…..- Su frustración iba en aumento, cada minuto que Ryou pasaba con Atem era ponerlo en riesgo, no solamente temía por lo que ese maldito fuera a hacer con su pequeño hikari, si no que llevara las cosas más lejos y lo asesinara para terminar con la existencia de ambos.

\- ¿Pero que Atem no había muerto? -

\- Yugi y el rompecabezas siguen bien, así que fue fácil tomar su cuerpo ¿porque no pensé eso antes? ¿Por qué? -

\- ¿T-tiene el cuerpo de Yugi? Hay por dios…..- Anzu se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, ahora su novio también se vería envuelto en la locura de ese imbécil, y no había nada más que hacer, herir a Yugi ya era una posibilidad real, estaban sujetos los dos al mismo destino y a juzgar por el comportamiento de Bakura esta ves si iba a matarlo. - ¿Pero Yugi puede recuperar su cuerpo? ¿Tú no sabes ubicar a Ryou con tu lazo mental? -

\- Me llevaría tiempo y no quiero perder tiempo en sentir donde diablos puede estar, Tokio es grande y si se aleja lo suficiente no voy a poder ubicarlo…..Además sé que se mueve, es lo único que sé. -

\- De acuerdo, sabemos que no lo llevara a tu casa y tampoco ira a casa de Yugi así que….Existe un lugar, ambos íbamos a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, una bodega abandonada que usaba para revelar sus fotografías….-

\- ¿Dónde Anzu donde es? -

\- Déjame conducir. - Ese auto era uno de los objetos más preciados del de cabello gris, jamás había dejado que nadie se acercara al volante de su auto y menos que lo condujera, pero en ese instante sus prioridades le hicieron abandonar el lugar del piloto para dárselo a la chica, estaba nervioso y sentía una tremenda sequedad en la boca, no quería llegar tarde esta vez, debía salvar al niño antes que todo eso se convirtiera en una pesadilla para ambos.

Si la situación lo ameritaba cambiaria de lugar con él, Ryou no debería de sufrir lo mismo que el sufrió hacia milenios atrás, y si para lograrlo debía renunciar a su cuerpo mortal en ese momento lo haría, con tal de que su hikari pudiera vivir alejado de ese maldito drama que le había seguido del pasado.

\- Se apagó. - Dijo la chica sacando a Bakura de sus pensamientos.

\- Por todos los Dioses ni si quiera sabes conducir, largo de aquí solo dirígeme. - Probablemente hubiera sido mejor la compañía del rubio Joey o del tonto de Tristán, pero Anzu era su único recurso, así que debía tratar de sacarle provecho para poder encontrar a Ryou lo antes posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El auto daba una y mil vueltas en las que Ryou se había perdido por completo, sabía que ese lugar estaba cerca de casa y trataría de correr lo más rápido que podía para ocultarse en el bosque aunque estuviera helando, no iba a permitir que ese demente se metiera con él, debía defenderse y ser valiente esta vez aunque sentía tanto miedo que a penas y podía mantenerse ecuánime.

\- Ya casi llegamos, no comas ansias te mostrare un bello lugar, te puedo jurar algo y es que esta noche la vas a recordar para siempre. - Continúo el otro acelerando su paso, estaban cerca de su lugar especial un lugar donde nadie más pudiera encontrarlos. - Quiero que pienses en Bakura, lo más fuerte que puedas, quiero que estos momentos él pueda sentirlos también, quiero que use tus ojos y que si es posible use tu cuerpo para defenderse. - Dijo sonriendo mientras imaginaba lo bien que la pasaría esa noche, si Bakura regresaba a poseer el cuerpo de Ryou y renunciaba a su cuerpo mortal entonces lo tendría a él para siempre, como había sido antes y como seria a partir de ahora.

Después de largos minutos en los que Ryou no hizo nada más que llorar el auto por fin se detuvo, sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la obscuridad del lugar, pero pudo distinguir una gran estructura, era una bodega apartada lejos de la ciudad, Bakura no podría encontrarlo aunque quisiera ese lugar era muy enredado y muy olvidado por los demás, era el lugar ideal para matar a alguien o bien para esconder algo.

\- Llegamos cariño, así que pórtate bien esta vez. - Dijo la luz de Egipto tomando un pequeño dispositivo taser de la guantera, una sola descarga de esa pistola eléctrica y Ryou dejaría de moverse por completo, eran geniales esos inventos nuevos por fin la tecnología de ese signo era útil para algo.

Abrió la puerta del auto recibiendo consigo un fuerte golpe directamente en el rostro por parte de Ryou que empujo la puerta del vehículo con todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo del lugar, siendo detenido por el más alto que le tomo por el cabello para hacerlo caer contra el suelo y colocarse sobre él.

\- Modales Ryou, necesitas aprender modales. - Dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada que el chico se negó a recibir, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro amortiguando el golpe. - NO PENSABA QUE TE PORTARAS BIEN LA PRIMERA VEZ, PERO ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NUNCA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE PUEDA QUEDAR QUIETO. - Le grito el otro molesto, mantener la mente de Yugi encerrada era un trabajo difícil de mantener si Ryou seguía tratando de escapar de esa forma.

\- ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA DÉJAME! - Repetía una y otra vez el albino despegando sus manos de su rostro para tratar de golpear a Atem consiguiendo arañar sus mejillas y su cuello, el otro grito ante el ataque golpeando por fin al muchacho en un costado para después tomar esa pistola eléctrica que Ryou lucho por arrebatarle de las manos.

\- ¡YA QUÉDATE QUIETO MALDITA SEA! - Tomo con rudeza ambas manos del chico para estrujarlas ante su agarre lastimándolo en el acto y poder golpear al chico en el rostro dejándolo lo suficientemente aturdido para usar esa arma eléctrica que descargo con rapidez en uno de los brazos del dueño del anillo, viéndolo retorcerse bajo de si, por fin había dejado de luchar.

El de cabellos tricolor se pasó una mano por el rostro para acomodarse mejor el cabello, con Ryou inconsciente podía tomar un respiro, se levantó del suelo y tomo al chico entre sus brazos deteniéndose un momento para contemplarle mejor, a penas y podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tantas veces había fantaseado con ese momento que ahora parecía más una fantasía que la realidad misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡PIENSA MALDITA SEA PIENSA TRATA DE RECORDAR!- Grito Bakura deteniendo el auto, parecía que estaba dando vueltas en ese terreno abandonado, no podía sentir absolutamente nada, su estado tan alterado le impedía poder formar una conexión con Ryou, sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar y estaba con Atem, mientras más tiempo estuvieran a solas más temía por lo que ese maldito fuera a hacer con su hikari y sabia de sobra los gustos retorcidos de ese demente.

\- No puedo hacerlo cuando me estas gritando en la cara, está muy obscuro pero es por aquí…..creo.- Dijo la chica asustada, ella tampoco quería perder el tiempo y estaba segura que ese era el lugar que visitaba tantas veces con Atem, generalmente nunca prestaba mucha atención en el camino y con el lugar tan basto y tan obscuro era difícil poder ubicar bien esa dirección, su mente revuelta pensaba en lo sucedido en esa noche, en lo desagradable que era estar con el faraón y en que su novio era también prisionero del mismo, la presión era demasiada para la joven.

\- Si Mariku estuviera aquí ya tendría la dirección, buscaría en tus recuerdos y…..- El hombre se llevó las manos a la cara molesto, necesitaba de su mejor amigo, le aterraba pensar y recordar que tipo de cosas eran las que ese hombre le obligaba a hacer cuando era apenas un niño, y no deseaba que las repitiera con su amado, necesitaba calmarse y concentrarse, si esa chica no le era de utilidad él debía manejar la situación.

En situaciones así su mente siempre estaba más clara pero cuando se trataba de Ryou le aterraba lo que pudiera pasarle, su fuerza se convertía en nerviosismo y debilidad y no podía permitirse sentirse así de vulnerable no ahora que su ángel más lo necesitaba.

::::::::::::

Los segundos al lado de ese hombre se estaban haciendo eternos, podía sentir sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y tocando su espalda, le llevaba adentro del almacén donde encendió la luz, le tomo solo un par de segundos notar lo grande del lugar, continuo en silencio mirando de un lado a otro, seguía muy aturdido por esa fuerte descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo aunque no podía luchar todavía no iba a rendirse tampoco.

\- Siempre quise mostrarte esto, sé que tienes mi cuaderno de fotos, pero siempre tuve repuestos y hay más, muchísimas más. - Continuo Atem caminando directamente a una habitación, probablemente esa oficina abandonada era el lugar en el que más disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, se acercó a la perilla y abrió la puerta. El horror se apodero de Ryou que quería bajar de los brazos de Atem, aunque su cuerpo adormecido no le respondía del todo el miedo le hacía actuar, esa habitación era espantosa, había cientos de fotografías del muchacho que tapizaban las paredes, había objetos de valor de Ryou como libros, su flauta transversal que había sido un regalo de Seto, el collar de plata que Bakura le había obsequiado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, mientras sus ojos castaños se posaban por doquier encontraba mil objetos que creía perdidos para siempre.

\- ¿Q-que es esto? - Pregunto el chico asustado, todo eso le había impactado demasiado, ahora entendía que esos objetos personales no habían sido solo "extraviados" por un descuido suyo, Atem los había robado todos para tenerlos y el jamás lo había notado, no había notado lo lejos que esa obscura obsesión había alcanzado.

\- ¿No te gusta mi decoración? - Continúo el otro recostando al chico en ese viejo colchón que usaba para dormir algunas veces, tomando las esposas de uso policial para colocarlas en Ryou sujetándolo a la varilla que sobresalía de un agujero del suelo elevando sus brazos para tener acceso a su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo, sujetando una de sus piernas a la barra contraria para que el chico dejara de patearle como había hecho antes, mientras menos movilidad tuviera el acto sería más placentero para Atem.

\- Estás loco. - Afirmo el albino asustado, aun se sentía aturdido por el disparo eléctrico, odiaba ser tan indefenso, el sentir esa impotencia le hacía berrear de rabia, quería defenderse pero su escasa fuerza apenas estaba comenzando a regresar.

\- Sentirás frio en un principio, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer que entres en calor rápidamente. - Dijo con un toque de lujuria en su voz el antiguo soberano, sonriendo para sí mismo, esa noche seria larga pero trataría de disfrutar hasta el último segundo al lado de Ryou, si pudiera pedirle un deseo a Ra seria que esa noche fuera eterna se acercó al chico desabotonando su abrigo para revelar la siguiente capa de prendas que cubría la desnudez del albino.

\- No me toques no te acerques a mí. - Por su parte Ryou trataba de zafarse de sus ataduras, odiaba estar a merced de ese sujeto, aunque quería arrancarse las esposas estaban tan ajustadas y tan arriba que sabía que pronto sus manos se entumecerían, tenía pánico y tratar de comunicarse con Bakura le era imposible, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en escapar de ahí por sus propios medios, aunque el horror de ver tantas fotografías suyas en las paredes le distraía bastante.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Camisa sin botones esta vez? - Recrimino con molestia el otro que se había acercado bastante para poder abrir el abrigo de Ryou, notando que la camisa que llevaba puesta ese día no tenía botones, el albino estaba harto de que todo el mundo se deshiciera de sus botones con tanta facilidad, pero eso no era un problema muy grave para Atem que se dio la vuelta para acercarse a la mesita repleta de fotografías sin revelar tomando unas tijeras del estante con las que regreso a su cómoda posición sobre el chico.

\- Aléjate de mí por favor. - Lloriqueo el niño asustándose al ver ese objeto puntiagudo cerca de su pecho, no deseaba que Atem estuviera cerca, quería arrancarle los ojos por verlo de ese modo, con toda esa lujuria y con todos ese asco que salía de su interior.

\- ¿Tú y Bakura son muy unidos? - Dijo el otro acercando su mano al rostro del pequeño, sonriéndole para tomar su mejilla con suma dulzura, recibiendo un escupitajo por parte de Ryou.

\- Ya veo, es que en serio hueles a él, puedo oler su perfume en tu pecho ¿él te ha tocado así? ¿Dime que sentiste? - Eso no había afectado en lo más mínimo el interés del monarca que le sonrió limpiándose el rostro para después sujetar la camisa del chico y comenzar a cortar la tela que cubría su pecho, dejándole al descubierto.

Esa pura piel blanca le invitaba a probarlo, ese olor tan característico, era igual que el de Bakura se atrevía a asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que esos dos habían dormido juntos ya, y la curiosidad y la imaginación de Atem le hizo vibrar, ¿Cómo se verían ambos juntos? -Te apuesto que fue amable contigo, sé que lo fue, es un tipo grande para ti…..Imagino que dolió bastante. - Continuo Atem acercando su mano para tocar los abdominales de Ryou que trato de alejar la mano del otro a como diera lugar, sus repugnantes manos sobre su piel parecían quemarle como el fuego, su toque era completamente diferente al que sintió alguna vez con Bakura, ahora se sentía sucio odiaba esa sensación, sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir nuevamente de sus bellos ojos caoba, no quería que Atem le viera, le tocara y mucho menos que hiciera algo así con él, no soportaría eso, prefería morir.

\- Imagino que sus labios tocaron los tuyos, es decir que ¿los estaría besando a ambos? -Con rapidez poso ambas manos en la estrecha cintura de Ryou para sujetarlo y acercar su rostro al del chiquillo recibiendo solo su cuello, ese chico no iba a quedarse quieto, pero tenía toda la noche para someterlo a su voluntad, así que no había mucha prisa en hacer que el comenzara a cooperar.

\- ¡DÉJAME!, ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA POR FAVOR!...¡POR FAVOR YUGI AYÚDAME! -Había hecho una mala elección esa noche, había dado una pequeña oportunidad a Atem que la aprovecho al máximo, ahora solo podía pensar en Bakura, en que su espíritu guardián podría ayudarle, pero no podía sentirlo por ninguna parte y el miedo le hacía presa de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Te molesta si grabo todo esto? Unas fotografías también estarían bien, no te muevas de aquí. - Dijo sonriendo el otro para despegarse de Ryou y caminar hacia uno de los estantes de donde tomo esa cámara fotográfica que tanto amaba y encenderla de una vez.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡DÉJAME POR FAVOR DÉJAME! NO HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR ATEM POR FAVOR. - Era irónico que el día anterior hubiera experimentado el más puro amor al lado de Bakura y ahora se encontrara a punto de hacer lo mismo con un hombre tan detestable como Atem en contra de su voluntad y encima de todo este profanaría su cuerpo con un constante recordatorio en video quebrando su alma para que este nunca encontrara la paz.

Los flashes de la cámara le asustaban, odiaba que le tomaran fotos y más estando así de vulnerable, a pesar de tratar de esconder su rostro contra sus brazos extendidos Atem hacia lo suyo para que su rostro pudiera ser visible, fotografiaba su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo, su miedo, todo eso se reflejaría en esas espantosas fotografías.

\- Me gusta que poses para mí, quedaran fantásticas, tal vez después de todo si podamos llevarnos bien después de esto. - Afirmo con sinceridad el de cabellos tricolor, tal vez podría dejar vivo a Ryou un par de días más, enviándole fotografías a Bakura para que este se retorciera de cólera y sufriera de la misma forma en la que el sufrió con su partida.

\- Ahora vamos a grabar un video, ¿te gusta la idea? - Continúo tomando el triple para encender su cámara de video, enfocando a Ryou, sería un recuerdo memorable, un video que vería una y otra vez sin descanso y que sería el regalo perfecto para Bakura, su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos, ahora su destino le pertenecía, ese hombre objeto de su deseo no tendría más remedio que cambiar de roles con su hikari, tendera el perfecto cuerpo de Ryou a su voluntad con la mente de Bakura, no había nada mejor que eso.

Con lentitud Atem comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, era una prenda divertida perteneciente a Ryou, jamás había sido muy fan de las pijamas estrelladas pero su hikari sí que lo era, a pesar de haber crecido ya sus gustos seguían siendo muy infantiles.

::::::::::::::::::::

Esa sensación que adormecía sus muñecas y cosquilleaba bajo su mentón le hizo abrir sus bellos ojos amatista, encontrándose con ese laberinto de puertas de su interior pero esta vez lucia ligeramente diferente, esos pasillos repletos de escaleras infinitas y puertas cerradas se veían distintas a como recordaba, su mente estaba más revuelta y más callada que de costumbre, trato de levantarse del suelo pero algo le retuvo, había cadenas alrededor de sus piernas que le impedían avanzar con libertad ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Ryou que le llamaba, pero no podía ubicarla, podía venir de arriba o de cualquiera de los lados, en realidad no sabía si estaba de cabeza o estaba recostado, todo eso era muy extraño y la sensación de cansancio le seguía rodeando, quería volver a dormir, cerrar sus ojos una vez más y dejarse llevar por esa pesadez que le rodeaba, pero ese sentimiento de angustia no podía desaparecer de su pecho.

\- Yugi, despierta Yugi. - Dijo una voz familiar frente a si, era la voz de su abuelo, no podía verlo con claridad pero distinguía a lo lejos, enfoco mejor sus cuencas amatista para encontrarse con la figura de su abuelo de espaldas, su usual overol verde y su cabello grisáceo.

\- ¿Abuelito? ¿Estás ahí? - Esa voz le hacía tratar de alejar la pesadez de su mente, quería encontrar a su abuelo, verlo otra vez alcanzarlo, sabía que si lo alcanzaba algo bueno ocurriría pero todo seguía siendo tan confuso que olvidaba rápidamente su objetivo.

\- Yugi….- Repitió el anciano esta vez moviéndose de dirección, ubicándose en una puerta cercana al muchacho, si se estiraba lo suficiente podría alcanzarla.

\- Ya voy abuelo, ya voy. - Repitió el chico sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a moverse, liberándose de ese fuerte agarre, aunque sus pisadas parecían hundirse en el suelo se obligaba a sí mismo a caminar.

\- Yugi despierta. -

\- Ya voy abuelito. - Dijo nuevamente el más chico sintiendo ese fuerte tirón en su brazo, una puerta abierta le invitaba a entrar, ahora la sobra de su abuelo se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Yugi por favor despierta Yugi. -

\- Estoy despierto abuelito, ¿Qué sucede? - Ese dolor, esa angustia, podía sentir pánico y placer al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué ocurría? Su mente poco a poco se estaba conectando con él, la voz de su abuelo traía consigo nostalgia y dolor.

\- Yugi despierta. -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí con el Fic!

Bonito fin de semana a todos!


End file.
